Another set of Twins
by Night of the fallen angel
Summary: Two femmes come and join the Autobots. What happens when they are identified as twins and they're pranksters? SunstreakerxOC SideswipexOC Mostly about Nightstride: OMG Chap 19 up On Hold
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own Nightstride and Starlight, that's all.**

**This story might take a while, but I don't mind if you want to give ideas. Just review or send a message. **

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TOO! I don't want someone here just to complain. I write for fun now just read! and enjoy ^_^**

A Lotus Exige could be seen making its way through the cars on the high-way as it seemed to be in a hurry from something. Not far overhead was a jet following, trying to keep up with the Lotus Exige.

Its pure solid black body glinted in the sun while the blue stripes on its hood gave it a mesmerizing appearance. Following right behind this Lotus Exige was a Lotus 340 with the same colors except the main body color was the blue and the black was the second color used.

These two cars weaved in and out on the run from the following Jet, trying to stay clear of hitting anyone else.

The black Lotus, being the leader, led the two off of the highway and quickly navigated to an open field that people do not visit. Upon arriving, gears and wires whirled while the two Lotus cars shirted to two Femme bots.

Striking a defensive stance in front of the blue Femme, the black one gave a hissing sound, warning the Jet that had transformed, to stay back.

They were both smaller than most Mechs, but they had always been that way. Putting their size behind them, together, they made a perfect team.

"Decepticon, stay back or else!" Shouted the black Femme only to get a chuckle out of the silver Decepticon.

"Or what? You gonna try and step on me?! He said while snickering. The black Femme growled while the blue one's frame trembled behind the black one with rage.

"Leave our height out of this you silver con freak!" she screeched in rage while she soon stood next to the black Femme, pulling out her two swords.

The black Femme looked over towards the blue while its face plates lifted into a smile.

"That's the spirit sis! Let's kick some con butt!"

The black soon pulled out two long blades that were connected to her arm plates, turning into dangerous long length hand blades. They both had major gun power, yet didn't want to give away that yet. Both Femme Mechs were skilled in acrobatics as they flipped and dodged everything that was shot at them.

The Silver Mech growled loudly while figuring out that he stood no chance against perfect combat partners. Quickly transforming, he was up in the air and gone before they could get a truly deserved hit for following them.

"Hey, Nightstride, you think we should finally let Optimus Prime know we're here?" asked the blue Femme while she watched her twin sit down and pout about loosing an opponent.

"Yah, yah… You know Starlight, if he's mad we'll get some punishment, but then again.. Maybe Ratchet will get to us sooner than him…" responded Nightstride.

The twins sat in silence as Nightstride opened up the communication line through the radio.

"….though I don't know. We got a signal of a Decepticon not long ago when all of a sudden, two more signals appeared."

"…Yet we couldn't figure out who the two signals belonged to."

"Hey, Hey what you guys talking about?" called an excited voice over the line soon followed by another one.

"I know, we need to talk to Bumblebee about human things!"

A sigh escaped Nightstride when she realized that her sister and her were not the only set of twins that were on earth. The only people the knew of her sister and her were Ratchet and Optimus Prime.

Singling out a radio connection that was private, she called out.

"Nightstride to Optimus, Nightstride to Optimus."

"Nightstride? How is it possible?! We thought all Femmes were dead."

"Well Optimus, My sister and I look very much alive. I opened up the communication radio…I guess the older set of twins that you guys talk about are here? Anyways, we have pinpointed your location and we are on our way."

Optimus side and shook his head. Another set of twins had somehow made its way into the world. No one knew how it happened, yet it did. They were younger than Bumblebee, the youngest of them all.

He hadn't seen them in years, let alone centuries. Ratchet seemed to like the girl twins a little bit more than the other twins, yet he still threw things at them. Why does it seem that every set of twins are always trouble makers?

He made his way towards Ratchets to tell him of the other set of…twins that were on their way.

Nightstride and Starlight kept an open link for the two of them. They needed to stay in contact at all times and with an extra set of eyes, watch out for Decepticons.

The sun was slowly setting when the two heard static over their radios. Realizing that it was a block to stop from calling for help, the two soon found two decepticons following. A police car and the same jet.

Nightstride almost rammed into someone when she saw just who the police car was.

"Barricade.." she murmured. Starlight snapped her out of her daze while trying to get her voice over to her sister.

"Night…to…now…go….move"

Static was what stopped it, yet she seemed to know what her sister wanted as she sped up to a faster speed.

Nightstride let a silent sigh pass over her when she found that neither one were following them. Starlight drove up on the side of her twin and made a purring sound from her motor, soothing each of their nerves.

"We have a days travel ahead of us Starlight. I suggest we move faster to get there before the days over."

Star answered with a yah and the two Lotus's were off, into the night trying to reach their destination before anymore trouble came their way.

"Dude, if a car could yawn…I think I would have yawned over a hundred times so far…" Nightstride complained while the sun beat down upon the two of them. Starlight snickered while she just rocked side to side lightly while still driving.

"I swear, you flip yourself over, I'm leaving!"

Starlight's laughter filled her sisters ears while she just continued with the motion. Nightstride swore when she did that.

"Frag! I can't smile!" Nightstride shrieked while swerving slightly. Starlight burst out laughing again, only to start speeding down the highway when Nightstride came following behind her with a vengeance. As the two calmed down, Nightstride scanned the area and found that they were just a half hour a ways from the base.

"Hey, Starlight, a half hour, want to make it ten minutes!"

Starlight's anticipation when she was given the option made Nightstride smile and hit the gas pedal.

"Nightstride to Optimus, We shall be there in about ten minutes or less."

"I'll have everyone outside to introduce you two, though Ratchet might be carrying something…"

"Ah, out to get us so soon? Jeeze, didn't know we were _that _loved. See you in…five!"

Optimus called everyone outside while he made sure Bumblebee had Sam and Mikaela. Upon arriving outside, the others soon noticed two new life forms moving towards they're position.

Ironhide had his systems ready for battle as did everyone excluding Ratchet and Optimus.

"Alright guys, I have to tell you this. What you are about to see may shock many of you. These two are autobots yes, but they…are another set of…twins and something more."

All was quite as they heard the cars getting closer until Sideswipe and Sunstreaker flipped and started cheering. The cheering didn't last long as the Lotus Exige and Lotus 340 pulled into the area and stopped about ten feet from the group.

As the two forms shifted, two femmes came into view. Their slim forms that allowed them speed, agility and their flexibility stood out while they both had silver face plates. The black had blue optics while the Blue had green optics.

As the two femmes stood in front of all with their small sizes, Optimus was the first to greet.

"Well, Nightstride, seems you were correct with the timing. Starlight, it is good to see that you are doing well."

Starlight nodded her head while Nightstride let a grin take over. Nightstride was the more childish of the two for Starlight handles things much better than she does.

"Well, this is Ironhide, weapon specialist. Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Sam and Mikaela." Optimus said while they all notice Nightstride freeze before looking around frantically. When she spotted what she was looking for, her face plates seemed to be moved into the emotion of fear.

"HWA!" she shrieked as she tackled Starlight to the ground as a huge wrench was thrown over their heads.

"FRAG IT! Is that how you greet old friends Ratchet!" she yelled from the ground while some of the other autobots began to chuckle. Sam was on the floor laughing and Mikaela just had a grin.

Ratchet growled while grumbling about impudent little good for nothing twins. The two femmes both smiled slightly and stood up. As everyone started to filter into the base, the two twins known as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker grinned at them.

Two pairs of twins, four minds to think, eight pairs of feet and hands to put to work, one big fiesta for pranks.

Ratchet was cut in for his work.


	2. Stealth

**Disclaimer: I own only Nightstride and Starlight nothing else.**

**Please enjoy **

**If you don't like it, find a different story, I do not want people coming here just to say nasty things about peoples writing, thank you.**

* * *

Four forms could be seen moving slowly against the dark halls. The smaller two of the four were built for stealth as they crept along, being the lookout for the others.

Upon finding another hall empty, the darkest one waved the others over while looking back towards her group.

"Ratchet should be coming any minute. You two, get on the other side of this empty door way. As soon as he comes, you know what to do." Nightstride whispered while keeping an optic out for anyone else.

What caught Nightstride's attention was the person at the end of the hall that they just cleared. Cursing, she signaled her sister that someone else was near and coming their way.

Both had one of the older twins with them to balance out their stealth attacks. As the figure grew closer, Starlight and Nightstride flung themselves up to the ceiling, hooking on. Doing the same thing for both, they lowered their legs and hooked them under the twins arms and pulled them up and out of sight from the one walking.

As the figure passed the four forms on the ceiling, Nightstride called out to her twin and Sunstreaker.

"Plan B! He's right upon us, ten more steps and attack."

Count down had never been fun for them all, yet as soon as they hit ten, a form appeared out of that hallway section and they all lunged from the ceiling, dog piling the person.

The startled autobot shouted as the four attackers soon booked in two separate directions. Her sister Starlight and Sunstreaker in one and her and Sideswipe in the other.

Laughter could be heard from both directions as a shout from Ratchet in the middle.

"I SWEAR I FIND ONE OF YOU, YOUR DEAD!"

Ratchet shook his head while getting up from the floor and dusting himself off.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the twins were made for each other." he murmured as he went back to what he was planning to do before he got ambushed.

"But then again…I might have to take out the Femmes stealth programming…"

* * *

A knock sounded on the door of the commanders door. A voice spoke from the other side, telling them to come in.

"Lord Starscream, What exactly do you want to do with the two new arrivals of autobots? They seem well trained." spoke Barricade while looking at the commander.

"Barricade, they might just be a little fun to…play with. We are going to set a trap and try and lead them to it somehow." Starscream snickered while thinking about the two Femmes bots.

"If you want Barricade, you can have the one that was fully black with blue stripes."

Barricade nodded while heading back towards the door.

"I'll be thinking of a trap we can set up." Starscream called while the door fully shut behind, leaving the commander in the glow of the computer screen.

* * *

Nightstride continued down the hall with Sideswipe next to her. They had lost sight of their other twins, thus making them jumpy when they hear someone moving about. Running into Ratchet right now was a big no when you didn't feel like being killed.

"Hey, Night, can you pick up a signal or is she blocking you? Sunstreaker is blocking me." Nightstride glanced at Sideswipe when he spoke. She nodded and opened a connection line with her sister, only to be forced back and thrown off.

"I can't even get threw without being pushed out and thrown off the connection path."

Nightstride and Sideswipe glanced at each other while trying to think the reason for them ignoring.

"You don't think…" Nightstride started only to stop when a static filled her connection for her twin and a warning being sent through.

"Ratchet…hide!"

Same as before, the two found themselves connected to the ceiling and a shadow appear not too far away. Darkness helped the two stay out of sight while they made out the figure of Ratchet and his mumbling about getting rid of ninjas.

Nightstride rolled her eyes while she watched as he turned the corner and continued on his way.

"You know…if he's going to complain about ninjas, then why not look towards the ceiling to make sure nothings there? It's the one major hiding place for them when in a building…"

Sideswipe snickered, agreeing with Nightstride as they lowered themselves and continued looking for their twin.

Rounding a corner, the two slammed into someone else. Thinking it was Ratchet, they all shot up looking like deer's caught in headlights.

When they realized who it was, they all let out a sigh and continued on moving.

"Well, I guess you guys stayed away from Ratchet, huh?" Starlight snickered while glancing at her sister.

"Yah, Whatever…though, when you and Sunstreaker didn't answer…many thoughts came to mind."

Starlight let out a small screeched while she smacked her sister upside the head.

"Pervert!" she hissed while Nightstride just shrugged.

"It happens to the best of us sis."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both burst out laughing as they listened to the conversation going on. Night and Star kept going at it when they all stopped dead in their tracks. Ratchet was just up ahead and he was glaring at them all.

"Oh, uh, hey, Star…didn't you say something about recharging or something like that? I think we should go do that right now…" Night said while inching further away from Ratchet. Star nodded and quickly started to follow.

"Uh, goodnight boys!" Starlight and Nightstride called out as they disappeared down a hall that led to their rooms. The two older twins looked at each other and booked, heading towards their room too.

Ratchet just sighed as he turned around and headed towards the medical lab to make some parts for upgrading and things for the two Femmes.

* * *

Nightstride grumbled as she watched Ratchet working on some of her wires that got loose or needed repairing. She was currently being upgraded with higher stealth modes and other parts that would help speed and her performance.

Starlight had already been there earlier this morning because Night had complained about getting up too early. As Ratchet fixed one of her wires in her arm, he went on scanning her until he found what he was looking for.

"Well, that's not good."

Nightstride looked up at Ratchet as his face seemed to go into a frown.

"What?" she asked while looking down at herself and then back to Ratchet with a questioning face in her metal plates.

"When you crash landed, you knocked loose a circuit board that goes to your guns. I'm going to have to take your chest plate off and work on that. It wont take too long though."

Nightstride huffed when she was forced to lay down and take off her chest plate, leaving all her sensitive wiring in the open. As Ratchet went pass some wiring, Nightstride twitched as he hit one of the sensitive ones that tickled. As he hit it again, she burst out laughing.

"Your hitting one of the sensitive wires! That tickles!"

Ratchet snickered and did it again. "Well, that's your punishment for ambushing me last night." Nightstride twitched again as he continued to fix her weapon wiring. It wasn't long till he had to come up close to her spark chamber where she hissed and tried to pull away.

"Calm down Nightstride. I know you don't like anyone near that but you have to let me fix everything." Ratchet snapped out while holding her still. She mumbled a sorry and then fell still and silent as he continued fixing her damaged parts from the landing.

Just as she strapped her chest plate back on, the older twins burst into the room, falling to the ground.

"There you are Night! Come on, we have to take a ride into town! Your sister keeps saying no, but we are dragging you." Sideswipe called out. Night chuckled while she watched them. They had so much in common that they got along just well.

Nightstride had never bonded with someone and had never thought of it until she had met Sideswipe. Her sister was the same as her, yet she seemed to be hanging around Sunstreaker more often than she would with anyone else.

Being connected to her sister, she could tell what her emotions were. Looking back at the twins, Night nodded and stood up. She wanted to see town and no one was stopping her.

"Nightstride!"

Well, other than Ratchet.

She looked over towards Ratchet with a smile on and acted like she was doing nothing wrong. Backing up towards the door where the twins were she booked out of the room.

"RUN!"

The older twins looked at each other and both were off, following right behind her. Ratchet just sighed and shook his head while glancing back at the door. If old age doesn't kill him, both pairs of twins sure will.

Nightstride was up on the surface already shifting into her Lotus Exige when the twins arrived. Sideswipe shifted to a red Lamborghini, while it was yellow for his brother. As the three cars moved away from the base and into the town, they attacked the radio connection.

"Hey, Sides, why do humans use so much text talk? I have to search it up and then sometimes I can't even find it."

"Well Night, its common for people to do that because its easier than writing out the whole thing."

"If you ask me, I think its easier just to call the damn person!" snarled Sunstreaker. Both were quiet as he said that.

"Well…since I'm going to call Sideswipe Sides, I'm calling you Sunny…even though its somewhat ironic…"

Sides laughter filled the connection as he heard the nickname that Night had given him. Sunny grumbled about it, but shook it off as they arrived into town. Night's voice cut off when she started to watch humans and vehicles moving about. Human have always caught her attention ever since she had arrived here.

Moving in and out of the other cars, a lot of peoples attention were drawn towards the three of them because of how expensive and nice they looked. Night rolled her optics as Sides started rocking side to side like her sister did.

"Hey, Sides," Night called into the radio. "You draw too much attention, your going to have tons of people trying to steal you!"

He just grumbled while they made their way through the town, viewing all the things that Night had never seen. The three were so occupied that they failed to notice a cop car following a couple of cars behind.

Barricade made sure to stay behind a couple of cars while he tracked them. Starscream said he could have the black Lotus Exige Femme and he was going to get it. All he had to do was be patient and the attack.

He would get her and he would make sure of it too.


	3. Attack

**I own nothing other than Starlight and Nightstride. **

**Do not read if you wish not to, I am writing because I feel like it. Thank you very much. ^_^**

* * *

**Attack**

* * *

The explosions came first, followed by screaming and running for cover. All in the space of five seconds and Nightstride was tackled in the side by Barricade. Gears and whirls could be heard as she transformed before hitting the building not too far away.

Barricade had waited long enough, it was time to attack. Sunny and Sides were quickly at Nightstride's side, helping her up while Barricade stood about ten feet away, looking for a way to get them away from her.

Nightstride snarled as she was brought to a stand still and glared at Barricade.

"Alright, first you attack my sister and I in space, then you chased us down the highway and now this! Your in for it pal!"

Nightstride lunged at Barricade while Sunny and Sides tried to pull her back, only to be pushed aside. The sound of metal hitting metal was in the air while Night kept attacking Barricade with fast moving attacks. She was small, but her impact on him with her daggers were immense. Barricade wouldn't last long if the two others joined in, thus he made up part of his mind.

His elbow came first, hitting Nightstride in the face followed by him grabbing her throat and wrapping his fingers within her sensitive wirings. Her cry from the pain as he tightened his hand was what sent the older twins into attacking.

Barricade was assaulted with shot after shot as he tried to get away from them with the small Femme. He didn't get far as Sideswipe tackled him to the ground, forcing him to let go of Nightstride. The two bots hit a building and collapsed in a heap while they struggled to put an end to one another. Sunny didn't stay away for too long, joining his brother in the attack.

As the three Mechs danced around each other, Barricade snarled when he noticed it was useless to continue trying to get what he wanted right now. Glancing back at the Femme, he let a growl rip through his system and then lunged between the twins and transformed back into the police car, escaping from them.

Her optics were dim when they went to get her. She was leaning against the stone of the destroyed building while thinking of what could be the reason for him wanting to capture her. Sideswipe was the first to approach her, causing her to smile slightly when he patted her arm.

"You know Sides, my sister and I might have just brought more trouble along than being helpful."

Before anyone could reply, sirens filled the area, sending the three of them running and transforming to get away from the attention.

"Aw, come on Night, its not that bad! We were having fun kicking some Decepticon aft!" Sides said over the radio connection.

Nightstride chuckled while taking lead on heading back to the base.

"Well, who wants to take the honors of reporting to Optimus?" Sunny's asked while making his way up on one side of Nightstride.

A chorus of 'Not I' came from the two bots, leaving Sunny grumbling about stupid sibling and femme. Snickering could be heard from both as they started speeding ahead of him.

"Sorry Sunny, your talking to one that is lazy when it comes down to work!" Nightstride snickered from ahead while swaying side to side on the road, causing Sides to slightly pull back so not to get hit.

"Anyways, I have to find my sister when I get back and scold her for not coming along."

The three of them then lapsed into a silence that was comfortable while they continued on they're way towards the base. The only two that were having a conversation were Sides and Sunny, who were keeping it on private between the two of them.

"Sideswipe, chill! You know our emotions are connected! With the rate your at, your going to send us both into a panic." Sunny snarled over their connection.

"I know…its just ever since they arrived, we both have taken a liken to one of them…You can't deny it brother, I can feel your emotions when your thinking of Starlight." Sides responded while Sunny sighed, not even bothering to argue about that.

"Hey, are we bothering Ratchet tonight? I think that might be fun. Setting a trap and seeing if he falls for it." Sunny said after a while instead of just leaving the silence.

"Well, we'll have to see what the two ninja think." Snorted Sides while thinking that it was funny to call the femmes ninja. Nightstride continued to rock while the two had a conversation, oblivious to what was happening behind her.

The sun's rays began to hit them with yellows and oranges as it started to sink below the mountains in the distance, replacing the desert area into a colorful array. The base was not far from the three of them as they made they're way towards what had become they're home. Starlight could be seen standing in the opening with Ratchet by her side, waiting for the three of them to arrive.

Nightstride launched herself into the air, transforming and tackling her dear sister to the ground. Rolling across the ground, they came to a stop with Star glaring yet a smile on her face plates. Sunny was by Stars side in seconds, helping her up while Night stood herself, pretending to dust off dirt and chuckling at the two.

Her optics glanced over to Sides, only to pull them away with a sad feeling piercing her spark. Starlight's head snapped around to look at her twin with a questioning look until she saw that look within the glow of her optics. Starlight looked over to Sides as he stood far from Nightstride, with a forlorn look to him. Starlight whispered something to Sunny, causing him to look towards his brother than move to look at Nightstride.

An evil glint came from his optics as they met with Starlight's. Nodding her head she smirked and looked at the two with a smile on her face.

It would be a start, but they would get them together.


	4. Havoc

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of transformers. I do own Nightstride and Starlight though**

**Read and enjoy**

**Please don't come here if your going to fuss, you don't like, disappear and don't bother reading XD**

* * *

A loud grunt was heard as Nightstride tackled Sides to the ground, creating tremors that ran through the ground. The struggle for dominance was strong as they wrestled on the ground. Starlight wascheering for her sister while Sunny was doing the same for his brother.

Sides finally managed to get Nightstride below him, locking his hands in a position that stopped her from escaping.

"Squirrel!" she shouted, causing the red bot to look up and around for what she was shouting about. Nightstride laughed as she shoved him off, happy that the distraction allowed her to get away.

"Hey! No fair!" complained Sides as he glared at Night. She just shrugged her shoulders and turned, walking away from the wrestling area. Starlight pushed Sides after her, watching as he went to catch up to her and then going back to Sunny. She leaned against him as they watched each of they're siblings walk out of the room.

"Those two have the hardest time even admitting their feelings for one another." she said while glancing up at Sunny with amusement written on her face.

* * *

Starscream glared at the cop mech in front of him. His gaze held an icy glare to it with a hint of hate and annoyance.

"Both, I said both were needed to be captured. Don't try to capture one again.!" he growled out. Barricade snarled silently while bowing slightly.

"Understood, it will not happen again."

* * *

Nightstride turned the corner slamming into another bot and falling down to the ground. Catching a growl escaping the figure that was knocked down too, Night looked up and found Ratchet glaring at her. Panic hit her hard as she moved as fast as she could to get away from Ratchet.

Scrambling to her feet, she turned back the way she came and slammed straight into Sides, who was following her. Falling backwards, Night heard a slight chuckle and all went dark.

Her optics refused to open at first but, as she opened them, she found that her surroundings were within the medical lab. Night made a move to stand up, yet something pulled on her arm, forcing her to fall back down, right onto her aft. Looking to her right arm, she let out a shriek when she saw Sides still out cold and welded to her arm. If she could cry, she already would have tears falling.

The black streaked blue femme shook Sideswipe slightly, trying to wake him up without warning Ratchet that she was up. Her spark beat within her spark chamber at a fast pace, causing her face plates to heat up. Being this close was setting her into a frenzy of emotional conflict.

The medical doors opened to reveal the said mech and Night groaned in misery. She swore it was her luck that got her in this situation.

"Ah, I see you are awake little one. As you can see, you are getting your punishment for pulling those pranks." he snapped while kicking Sideswipe in the side, causing him to jolt awake and look around like crazy. Going to scratch his head, he found that there was a tug on his arm, making him look down and start going spastic because of what Ratchet did.

"Sides, shut it before I turn you into a toaster." shouted the medic while Night flopped down on her back.

"Its not like you would anyways. You need Sides to fight the decepticons." whispered Night, only to have a wrench chucked at her from nowhere. Night ducked, causing the wrench to hit Sides instead with a reply of shouting and cursing at thrown items.

The two mechs turned when the sound of laughter reached they're ears. They both knew those voices and were not in the least bit happy that their sibling was there to witness this stupid thing. Sunstreaker was on the floor laughing so hard while Starlight's optics glittered with an evil look that made Night's metal skin crawl.

Star couldn't believer her luck when she found that Ratchet had welded Sides and her sister together. This would make to task of getting them together much more easier. Sunstreaker was already bonded to her while Night, her sister just stayed back and refused to even try to get with Sides because she didn't want to feel stupid and hurt if he didn't like her.

Starlight knew that they were the last Femmes, causing them two to have the world on their shoulders with the race of their kind living. They could make sparklings, yet it would take time for them to do that.

"Frag It! Why must you be everywhere when something so stupid happens to me?" whined Nightstride while she glared at her sister. Sides chuckled, getting a yank on his welded arm from Night.

Side's tugged on Night's arm, pulling her up off the ground and onto her metal feet. Glaring at Star and Sunny, they both worked on getting around with an attachment added onto them. Star's metallic clicking of laughter nagged a Night, causing her to growl.

"Ha, ha, ha, this is so funny!" Star laughed out, doubling over in another fit.

"Ha, ha, ha!"

It grated at Night's nerves as she listened to another round of laughs with Sunstreaker joining in. Sideswipe's fists clutched really tight, releasing a creaking sound from them.

"Ha, ha, ha."

Night bolted, pulling Sides with her to get at her twin, yet fate was against her.

Sideswipe's feet were yanked out from under him, pulling him to the ground with Night right along with him.

More laughing came from the other pair while Ratchet snickered, pleased that he welded the two together.

If mechs could cry, Night would have angry, frustrated tears coming down her face plates.

Optics wide and alert, she pulled away from Sides as far as the welding would let her. Both got up with anger in their optics, yet Night just stormed away with Side's right beside her.

"Watch where your walking! We don't need you two falling down all the time!" Remarked Ratchet as they sent him a glare and soon walked out of the room.

* * *

Night was happy her arm was finally free from humiliation. Grumbling, she fumbled around in her desk, searching for that medium sized box with tools in them. She may not be like her sister and able to help Ratchet with repairs, yet she loved making objects and weapons.

A grin came to play as she finally found her box and tools inside. Pulling it out, she set to work on her newest project: revenge.

* * *

A scuttling sound came from the room as Starlight passed the doorway. Turning her head, she doubled back, finding nothing within the room. Turning to walk again, the scuttling sound came back. Optics caught the sight of movement, only to disappear as soon as they tried to focus in on the movement.

Walking into the room, Starlight's gaze shifted from place to place, trying to find the scuttling creature. She failed to notice the small creature holding an object from above.

A high piercing sound filled the base, along with a cackling sound from one of the younger set of twins.

Nightstride's creation has done its job.

Starlight stumbled into the room, leaving a trail of bright green and yellow paint in her wake. Within her hand, sat a struggling scuttle bug her sister had made.

Everyone happened to be in the same room as Night, watching T.V. or playing a game, yet when Star came tumbling through, everything went silent until Night broke it with laughter.

Star flew a her twin with revenge coursing through her optics.

"Slag it! Nightstride, your in for it now!"

Night took off and ran further into the base with Starlight following and a trail of paint not too far behind.

Bumblebee chirped while watching them get further away from the room while Ratchet shook his head and grumbled about the mess that was in need of getting cleaned up. Sam glanced at Mikaela and then back towards the empty doorway.

The sound of a gun being shot flowed throughout the room, causing all autobots to jump and look around for the offender. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glanced at each other, knowing that the sisters might be trying to kill each other now.

It wasn't long before two lotus vehicles passed the doorway again and towards the exit of the base. Sunny and Sides followed right behind them in their transformations.

Nightstride's black body burst through the open doors and into the bright sun. Her blue steaks lit up from under the blazing sky as her black parts glinted, soaking up the heat. Starlight was closing in on her sister, yet Nightstride kept ahead of her by inches.

Sunny and Sides were not that far behind, followed by the scout, Bumblebee with Sam and Mikaela, who wanted to see what was going to happen. Bee's happy chirps could be heard over the wind.

All Nightstride knew was that she had to keep running. She didn't leave the base area but, drove around it in opening swerves and arcs instead of just circles. All she knew was she was in for it when her sister caught her.

The group itself had gained attention from the military people that stayed at the base and the attention of all the other autobots that were not chasing Nightstride. Ironhide was having fun watching Night and Star transform every now and then to shoot at one another with three other vehicles following at a distance.

Ratchet was grumbling about having to fix damage to them if they continued this, yet Optimus seemed to be enjoying this small little bit of fun instead of work.

Those femme twins where going to be one big handful if this continued, yet they were already there.


	5. Capture of the Twins

**I own nothing other than Nightstride and Starlight.**

** Enjoy and review please.**

**

* * *

**

_Capture of the Twins_

* * *

"This World Wide Web is fascinating. I have found a site that gives moving pictures to watch with music or recording of voices." Night commented, eyes dim from looking up this website.

"What site is it sis? I am curious on what site you are on if its so fascinating." Starlight stated while looking up from her position on the floor.

"You tube…OH they have animals called.." Nightstride's eyes dimmed more as she looked up the animal. "Kittens, cats or felines. They are really cute!"

Star's eyes dimmed while searching the site up. Upon arriving, one video caught her attention. Clicking on it, her optics dimmed even more as she was absorbed within the movement.

"Uh…I'm not really understanding this…lollipop situation. This song, if I'm…hearing it right, is suppose to imply something." Night's voice said with questioning coming through it. Starlight froze her video and came back to see what her sister was saying.

"Well, play it through your speakers."

Nightstride nodded while sending it to her speakers and playing it out loud. Star optics widened if possible and went into narrowed slits as she whacked Nightstride upside the head.

"Idjit! Why you listening to that song!"

Night whined and ducked again as her sister's hand came down to strike her again. "Sorry! I just clicked on the video, its not like I knew it was going to be this disturbing!"

Grumbling, she clicked on another video that seemed to be captivating. The beat filled her sensors as she listened to the song with interest.

"HEY, I think I just found a cool type of…oh what did they call it…gene, green, oh genre! Its called Techno." Night blurted out and quickly sending the link to her sister.

"It is interesting, though I find the opera and slow soothing songs better." stated Starlight. Night just shook her head, going back into her 'search mode'.

Sam and Mikaela walked into the room that Night and Star were currently occupying. Their gaze went to Star who was laying on her stomach with her elbows propped up and hands holding her head while feet up. Night caught their attention the most.

She was on the big couch for the autobots, hanging upside down, feet hanging over the top of the couch and her head over the edge where your legs are suppose to hang over. Sam snorted while Mikaela chuckled.

The two femme twins didn't notice they had company as they continued to surf this so called 'Web'. Bee soon followed behind the two humans to stop and watch the twins with curious eyes. If this was some miracle, Bee couldn't believe it, the twins were quiet.

Night's voice broke that trend as she burst out in a fit of laughter from the video she was watching.

"Send it over if its funny Night." stated Star as she switched to the video as her sister sent the link over between them.

Star was soon laughing as she watched the video of pranks that the humans would play on others.

Night's gaze caught the sight of the three standing in the door way. Waving over to them, she said hello and went back to her surfing. One video caught her attention as she was surfing video's for fighting moves. Looking up other kinds of styles, she sent them to her sister and both seemed to absorb this new style and ways with intensity.

Starlight and Nightstride all but glanced at each other as the word download and upgrade came over their com links. Starlight bounding up from her position and Nightstride rolled off the couch, falling to the ground with a "Oof".

The femmes were out the door and bounding for Ratchets med bay in a hurry to get things done.

"Ratchet!" Night sang out as they entered the room with smiles upon their face plates. Ratchet glanced up from his work and glared at the two femmes. As he was about to kick them out, Starlight's request for upgrades on them came through and his eyes lit up.

What the twins were asking for seemed like a wonderful idea to add to their stealth and other sneaky programming's.

Two hours passed as Ratchet worked on each of the femmes, only to have them bounding right back out the room when he was done with them. A thank you was heard just before the doors to the med bay were closed.

Sighing, he just went back to what he had been working on for the pass couple of hours before he was interrupted.

Nightstride and Starlight tumbled out of the hanger and into the open world. Both spun and aimed a kick at each other, only having them hit one another and causing sparks to fly.

"Hey, watch this Star! I could never do this before!" cried out Night as she went into a fighting stance. Star stood back to give her sister room to view her new style Ratchet had given her.

Nightstride's foot came forward followed by a round house kick that cut down allowing Night to spin in a circle that swiped at the area where the feet would be. Following that right up, she put her hands down and did a handstand while spinning with her legs in a split position to kick anything around her.

Coming down, she landed on her knee and forearm, throwing her leg that was up in the air into a kick followed by a sweeping motion and coming up into a stand to finish it off with a punch.

Star's optics were bright with happiness as she took in everything Night just did. These two femmes where built for flexibility and complicated moves that the others could not do.

"That was awesome! I wonder what else I can do!" Night cheered as she looked at Star with an elated expression covering her facial plates.

Nightstride and Starlight started a sparring session as the sun was starting to go down in the distance. Two cars in the distance honked as they drew near, causing Nightstride and Starlight to perk up and call out to them.

Nearing, a red Lamborghini and a yellow Lamborghini could be made out. Night's face plates turned slightly into a frown as Starlight bounded forward and tackled Sunstreaker as he transformed. How he and her sister got together so fast was beyond her.

Nightstride was too shy to even admit that she liked Sideswipe. Shoving it aside, she put a smile on and joined in saying hello to the two returning older twins. The sun had finally set as they all started to head inside with a joyful air around them.

Nightstride's face turned down into a pained expression as a sharp stabbing pain filled her shoulder. In seconds, a tail burst through her shoulder area. A painful shout came through her processors causing all to turn towards her.

Horror placed their questioning gazes as they all found that the attacker was Scorponok.

Night, having a small form, was thrown to the side as Scorponok tugged his tail out of her shoulder, causing all to shout and attack.

A jet was heard overhead as the group attacked the scorpion bot. What they failed to notice was Nightstride stumbling to gain her footing and falling as the Jet tackled her to the ground again.

"Get the frag off me!" Nightstride snarled at the Jet bot.

A cackle was heard from him, causing Night to realize just who this bot was.

"Starscream!" Night shouted with slight fear in her voice. It was hard enough to beat other decepticons, yet a seeker? It would be impossible for her without her twin.

"Stop struggling you impudent glitch!" He snarled at her. Raising his arm, he snapped it forward and right against Nightstride's head. Black filled her optics as she passed out from the hit.

Starscream stood and lunged for the other twin while he shouted to Barricade, who just joined, to grab the other femme that he had knocked out. Not wasting anytime, Barricade had grabbed Night and was gone with the Starscream following with a struggling Star.

Optimus sighed as he watched Sunstreaker rant and through such a fit that it had left three holes in the wall. Starlight was his spark mate, causing all to cringe because of such a loose right now. Sideswipe had lost his energy and refused to even move from his leaning spot on the opposite wall of the holes.

"Optimus, I am…unable to track them." Ironhide said as he looked down with a regrettable expression. Not hearing anything, he looked up and found that Sunstreaker had frozen in place with not even a sound.

Sideswipe's optics turned blank as he went into a thinking state, leaving all with a dumb founded expression. It didn't take long for Sunstreaker to explode and storm out of the room.

"We need to find them." Ratchet said while searching harder for a signal on which way they went.

"Bumblebee, I need you to do some tracking. Ironhide, you shall accompany Bumblebee if he should get attacked and Ratchet and I will inform you if we find anything." Optimus stated while they all got to work.

Nightstride's head, if possible, was pounding. It hurt like hell and she couldn't really remember how it happened. Her optics stayed dark as she continued to try and process what had happened to her to cause such a stabbing pain in her shoulder and head.

Then it struck, getting attacked from behind, Starscream and him knocking her out. Bolting right up, she found that she was in a cell with her arms tied behind her back. Trying to activate her gun, she found that it was impossible.

They had disabled all her fighting equipment.

Growling to herself, she looked around some more and noticed another form across from her in a different cell.

"Starlight!" Night called out in a panic. When no movement came from her, she growled louder and slammed her foot against the ground.

Loud footsteps echoed off the walls of the holding cell area and she shrunk back against the wall as a shadow appeared over her.

" 'Bout time your awake."

Night cringed when she realized it was Barricade that was standing just outside her caged area. His red eyes bore into her as she tried to make herself as little as possible.

"What do you want?" she managed to get out while scooting towards the other end, further away from him.

"Oh, many things Nightstride, many and your one of them."

Her gazed snapped up towards Barricade, who was three times her size, with fear evident in her optics. No way, no way, this had not befallen her. He can't just claim her like that!

Yet, Night knew that if he wanted something, he would get it. She had no chance even with her ninja moves and others because of her size and lack of weaponry. He could do anything he wanted to her.

A whimper came from her as she pulled into herself as much as she could.

"Rest, you'll need it for the next time I come and see you." he snickered and turned, leaving without another word.

Nightstride couldn't believe it. All this time she had to tell Sideswipe that she had felt that tug on her spark, telling her that her spark mate was near by, she had to go and be shy about it. Cursing to herself, she sank into a fitful recharge.

The sound of the cage door being slammed opened caused Night to jump awake because of how startling it was. Starlight watched from her side as Barricade grabbed her sister and dragged her out, heading towards the exit.

Night's feet dug into the ground as she pulled back. Even though she was small, she had strength within her. Barricade growled and tugged harder.

"Starlight!" Night cried out for her sister with a pleading look. Even though the twins wont admit it, Night was born a second after her sister, causing Star to be the oldest out of the twins. "Don't let him take me!"

Starlight at first thought they were taking her to a different holding cell, yet as she looked at it, she realized what Barricade wanted with her sister.

"Starlight!"

Before she could even say anything that would distract Barricade, the door slammed shut and left Starlight with dread filling her spark.

Her sister was just a play thing to him. He would get his way and then kill her or keep her for more.

Starlight snarled and slammed her foot against the cage, causing sparks to fly and not even a dent was left on the cage bars.

Nightstride pulled back with all she was worth. Snarling, Barricade whipped around and yanked her forward and pulled her up, throwing Night over his shoulder and continuing on with a struggling femme.

Upon arriving at a door, Barricade opened it and dropped Nightstride to the ground.

"Try leaving this room and worse will happen." he stated, slamming the door shut and locking her in. Night waited about a minute and then yanked on the door. It wouldn't even budge for her.

Frustration coursed through her, yet, she collapsed to the ground and let depression take over her.

"I…miss him." she whispered to herself as she curled up and shut everything down for the time being, not wanting to even think about what was going to happen.


	6. Rescue Us

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of transformers other than Nightstride and Starlight**

**Enjoy and review or message**

* * *

_Rescue Us_

* * *

Nightstride didn't know how long she was offline, but when that hit sent her skidding across the ground, her system powered up so fast that it forced her vision to swirl in and out of focus. Looking towards the one that hit her, she found Barricade standing next to another mech.

"Femme, stand."

Night followed Barricade's orders as she curse to herself on the inside. Who was the one that was next to him? It seemed that Barricade wanted her to move faster because he was by her side in seconds and dragging her up into a standing position.

Pushing her towards the berth that was further inward, she stumbled and almost fell, yet, only Barricade's grip had stopped her from face planting the ground.

Night's panic spiked as she was forced, facing up, down onto the berth and strapped to it. Her mouth stayed closed, not trusting her mouth on speech right now.

Barricade backed up and watched the other Mech start what he came here for. Pulling out tools, he started to examine the wound that was on Night's shoulder from the attack that Scorponok had afflicted. Soon, the wound was patched up and no longer giving Night pain. Yet, it was not the end of things.

Night watched this Mech as he came close to her control's and just as he went to touch a switch, she cursed out loud and everything went dark.

A floating sensation came over Night's body as she was in the middle of a pitch black space. Nothing could be seen as she looked around to figure out where she was. Soon, a glowing orb was making its way towards her.

Light glinted off her black metal covered body as she continued to watch this orb zigzag around. Coming to a stop in front of her, it seemed to glow brighter and disperse into a fog like mist.

"Hello Nightstride. I am…what you all call The Allspark." it said in a voice that you could not identify if it was female or male. Night's optics widened as she was left speechless. Why would the Allspark be talking to her, a femme that didn't mean anything to this God like being.

"You must be wondering why I am here. The decepticons have gotten a piece of the Cube and have decided that they would experiment with it and combine it with you. I am a part of you now, yet they did not know that, by combining you with me, they have created a new Allspark, which is you."

Nightstride couldn't even comprehend this as she stared at the being in front of her now. Her, The Allspark, the creator of life.

"You will learn in time how to control your power and abilities. You have to wake up now. Do not let Barricade have his way Nightstride. Do not let him near your spark chamber unless you want to be together with him forever."

Night watched as the fog faded out of sight and her vision waver and everything spin out of control, sending Nightstride into another pit of darkness.

Her optics flickered on as her body went into a state of checking its functioning and proving that everything is in operation and nothing is wrong. Trying to sit up, Night found that she was still strapped to the table and left with an empty room.

Turning her head, she found sets of tools that were covered with energon; hers. Glancing away, she stared up at the ceiling with nothing to do other than imagine where she could be right now and how her sister was faring. The door to her left grated open, making a sound that hurt Nightstride's sensors. Looking over, she saw Barricade enter with the Mech that had sent her offline for a while. Tugging slightly on the restraints, she found that it wouldn't be any help.

"You are dismissed upon collecting your tools." Barricade sneered towards the skittish mech who had gathered his things in a matter of seconds and was out that door in another, closing it behind him.

Barricade circled Night as she lay on the berth with a tense body. Glancing at him, she caught his optics looking at her. The look in them sent Night's spark pounding against her spark chamber. Barricade, being able to pick up this change cackled as he lifted a clawed hand and ran it down her leg.

Nightstride's optics dimmed, trying to ignore him as best she could, yet as he moved up towards her middle, she started to squirm. An evil smile graced Barricade's facial plates as he realized she had no mate yet.

He cackled again and was quick to harass her with this information he had just figured out.

"You have yet to bond with another spark femme." a low whimper came from her lips as he rubbed it in her face with a triumphant feeling.

"It wont take very long until you are."

Night pulled harder on the restraints while letting a snarl pass through her throat. "Don't you dare even think I'm going to let you into my spark chamber! I am not yours!"

Barricade's snarl shut Night up as he grabbed both arms and dug his claws into them. Her whimpers made satisfaction course through his body. Walking around to her right, he let out a dominant growl and was soon on the berth, straddling Night's body. Nightstride let out a shout as he grabbed her already pinned down arms and started to struggle.

"I'll have my fragging way with you femme."

Fear pushed its way into her optics as she realized that it was over, that he was going to get what he wanted and she would never be able to have Sideswipe.

Barricade's clawed hands ran down her sides and against her sensitive wiring, causing shivers of pleasure to roll over her body. Night didn't say anything, wouldn't give into this pleasure that she didn't want from Barricade. He was a decepticon and she was an autobot, a big difference.

Her spark pulsed heavier and heated up with the pleasure as he continued to test and experiment her wirings. Moving up, he brought his hands to her chest plates and slowly stroked over the plating.

"Open your chamber, femme." he soothed with a seductive voice that made Nightstride's stomach drop and dread fill its place. Just as he was about to repeat what he said a second before, Nightstride let off a wave of anger and light surrounded her body, sending Barricade across the room and into the wall with a loud crash.

Restraints had been ruptured open, allowing Nightstride to lunge off the berth and out of the room without a second glance. As she ran into the hallway, a loud crashing sound came from behind her and further within the base, up ahead. The one behind her was Barricade, then who was the one ahead?

Not even thinking about who it was, she booked around another corner and down another hall, away from the one that wanted her spark to himself. It felt like hours of running when she got to the end of that hallway and as she rounded another corner, she slammed into something or someone.

Night was thrown back and skidded across the ground and away from the one that she had slammed into. Not even a second after she stopped, she was up and looking at the one she had ran into.

"…Sides…"she whispered as she watched him groan and stand up to see who he ran into. When his optics fell upon Nightstride, his spark clenched and he stepped forward to see if she was real. Night's knee's gave out from underneath her as she took in the one she had missed for so long.

Happiness and joy filled her senses as she pushed herself off the ground and tackled Sideswipe into a hug. Sides was overwhelmed as she latched onto him and wouldn't let go for about two minutes. Her face looked so relieved until a snarl was heard from behind them.

Barricade stood at the end of the hallway watching Nightstride hug another autobot like he meant something to her. Growling in infuriation, he brought out his gun and aimed for the two of them. Just as he was about to shoot, another being attacked him from his blind side and caused the firing to hit the wall and the two falling bots to skid across the floor.

Sunstreaker scrambled up from his tackling and was standing in a fighting stance with Starlight right beside him, ready to fight too. Nightstride and Sideswipe were soon to join them, giving Barricade no chance to even fight back.

As things settled down and everyone was reunited, Night remained silent as Starlight talked about how they kept her locked up in that awful holding cell. Night turned slightly when everyone turned towards her to ask what had happened to her.

No one even muttered a word as Nightstride glared at them and turned, walking off with ferocity wafting off her form. Starlight's chattering died when she remembered the looks Barricade was giving her twin before he dragged her out. Before she could even say anything else, a message beeped, waiting to be read.

Opening it up, Starlight gasped as she read over it and anger built up inside her as she watched the video that her sister had of when Barricade was trying to get to her.

Nightstride's lotus form could be seen at the top of the hill, watching the sun start to rise in the distance. Fear, anger and other emotions in her body caused her to question what her true feelings were right now. She was confused because she was the Allspark now while what Barricade did left her nerves going haywire.

Starlight's form pulled up next to her sister and all went silent.

"I'm…sorry Night."

Nightstride looked over towards her sister and rolled her eyes at what her sister was implying it to.

"Its not your fault at all, you know that. Its not like you could have just walked out of the room and tell him to leave me alone."

The femmes fell silent as Night refused to continue to talk about her encounter with Barricade. He didn't get far, yet left her in shock at what could have happened.

Optimus Prime's transmission came in and called for the two bots to make their way back and to the base. Nightstride and Starlight both sighed as they slowly made their way towards the other Mechs that were waiting for them.

It was like a family reuniting with lost members as they all began to converse and fool around with Ratchet cursing at the four trouble makers and Ironhide laughing when canons got involved with the argument.


	7. Arrival?

**Disclaimer: I own only Starlight and Nightstride, nothing more**

**Enjoy and suggestions are welcomed**

* * *

Arrival?

* * *

"No, you got it all wrong! Stop, don't touch that!"

"Well, its not my fault that you can't decide where to put it so back off!"

"Hey, what you two doing?"

"Hey, watch where your stepping!"

"Oi! I didn't mean it, its not my fault you have all your things spread around the room on the floor!"

Starlight huffed as she glared at her sister and Sides for interrupting her time at trying to build this human thing they called a 'puzzle'. Grumbling about stupid mechs and ability to miss things that were almost right in their face, she went back to trying to finish her half built puzzle.

Nightstride's vents blew outwards as she let out a sigh on how absorbed into this human thing her sister had become. Roaming off, Night made her way towards the room that she had claimed as hers and was quickly absorbed within her own work.

Transmission coming in.

"Hurry, turn the volume up!"

"We're getting a message from outer space."

"Who is it?"

"We can't tell right now, but we know its an autobot."

"And your absolutely positive about this?"

"Yah, by the way the transmission is, it has our scrambled combinations."

"The protoform will be landing where? Track the Bot down!"

"I'm getting a calculation close to Oklahoma City, Oklahoma."

"How long till they land?"

"About three earth days, we need to get going, it'll take a while to get there from Tranquility."

"We'll send Ironhide and the two set of twins."

"What!"

"Oh yah! Road trip! Sunny, lets go lets go!"

"Why me…"

Nightstride streaked down the hall leading to the hanger where everyone would meet up to depart for their trip on picking up the new protoform. Turning the corner, she found that she had arrived a couple of minutes earlier. Sitting down, Night opened up her subspace and started talking in a soothing voice.

Not long after she stopped, a small head popped out of the blackness and looked around with its big baby blue eyes. Climbing out, it gave a small chirp as to see if it was truly safe. Night clicked to it, causing the small bot to chirp and click back in happiness.

"That's impossible."

Night jolted around to come face to face with Ratchet, who was examining the small creature with so much interest and skeptical optics.

"How? You can not possibly make a sparkling unless you mated, which you have yet to do, so what did you do to make another spark holder?"

Nightstride's gaze locked onto her small bot that she had made with praise and love as she put a smile on and looked right back at Ratchet.

"The Allspark."

It didn't take long for Ratchet to snap about the statement of the Allspark because of all the trouble it had caused them.

"It's gone Nightstride, the Allspark is gone and does not exist anymore other than the small pieces that contain no power anymore."

"No Ratchet, I am the Allspark."

Holding up the small bot, she handed it to Ratchet to look after and walked out of the hanger to wait for the older twins and her sister along with old Ironhide.

Ratchets gaze followed the femme as she disappeared outside, leaving him alone with the small sparkling and to ponder what was said to him.

"Ratchet to Optimus."

"Go ahead Ratchet."

"I have just… found out that Nightstride can make sparklings without a mate…"

"How is that possible, Ratchet?"

"I believe…she is the Allspark…"

"…Can…we get her to fix Jazz?"

"Optimus, I believe she could bring him back for us."

"We'll wait until they all get back from receiving the protoform."

"Alright, Ratchet out."

The wind was blowing against the five cars that were racing down the highway and cutting off other cars that were not going a speed that they liked. The Lamborghini's and lotus's were seeing which one could go faster, without regard for the other cars that honked their horns or swerved in a different direction.

Ironhide was further back, grumbling about having to drag along four children like bots that didn't behave as old as they truly were.

It didn't take long for Sunny and Sides to attract the cops on the highway as they all blazed threw traffic and slow cars.

"Sunny, did you really have to do that!" Starlight's voice screeched through the com link. Night's vents could be heard blowing air out, signifying a sigh in human terms.

"Hey, I thought it was Barricade! Don't blame me if the damn car wasn't him! Yah, I accidentally bumped the police car, big deal!"

"Big deal! We got the police after us because of your stupidity!" Ironhide growled as he kept just behind the four others to make sure he didn't loose any of them. Personally, Night and Sides didn't want to deal with this and started a private chat over their com links.

"Hey, Sides, why does Sunny act so stuck up at times? I mean, one scratch on that paintjob and he's flipping the gun!"

"Eh, he's always been like that. Serious and wants to kick Decepticon aft."

Nightstride chuckled while keeping close to the others in their run from the cops, who were falling behind faster than it seemed.

"Oh, um…never mind, I forgot."

"What is it Night? If you ask me, its unlike you and your sister to usually forget what was on their processor."

"No, really, its not important. I'll talk about it when we get back to the base."

"Night, really, I'm here if you need to explain or get something out instead of holding it in."

"Sides, that is so unlike you right there… What happened to my hyper and outgoing Sides?

"HEY…I can have my moments…"

"Pfft, moments my aft! Sides, you and I both know you can not and usually will not talk to someone like that! Unless I'm that awesome…"

Both laughed over the com at Night calling herself awesome for getting some odd and unknown talk out of Sides. Night felt her spark lift as she sighed quietly, trying to avoid suspicion of something being wrong. Her spark tightened in her chamber when she realized that her feelings would seem hard to get across.

Non stop arguing had come and gone as the three days seemed to come and go so quickly. The five autobots were currently waiting for their autobot protoform to land so they could take it back to the base. Ironhide's faceplates turned down in anger as the older twins where starting an argument of Sides accidentally getting dirt on his brothers paint.

Starlight was the first to snap as she clamped a hand down over Sunny's mouth and started to sputter different words off to get him to shut up. Night had her hands up over her receptors while she tried drowning out his complaints with music. Sides what huffing as he sat down next to Night, only to go quiet when he noticed Night was glancing in his direction often.

"What? Am I the center of attention all of a sudden?"

Starlight and Sunny became silent as they watched Night's faceplates seem to let off a glow. Night felt them heating up as she took in what Sides said, yet she couldn't think of anything to say back. Turning away, she pretended to not have heard what he said.

Sides sighed and looked over Night's form with longing. He cursed himself many times, realizing that he himself was a bot that did pranks, yet when it came down to a female and his feelings for her, he couldn't get enough nerve to getting her.

Starlight and Sunny burst out laughing as they watched the two. Nightstride's face components scrunched up while she glanced over at them.

"Oh go frag yourselves!" she burst out and stood, storming off in a direction that was away from the group. Ironhide's processor stopped as it tried to comprehend what exactly happened, only to burst out laughing from the look of shock and utter horror on the two once laughing bots.

Nightstride threw her arms up into the air and gave off a shriek of absolute misery. Burying her head into her hands, she let off a sobbing sound, trying to calm her already close to fried circuits. Starlight didn't know what she was going through, didn't know how much pain and confusion were going through her body. Cleaning fluid bubbled through her optics and over the edges as she collapsed to the ground trying to get her body functioning right.

Her small frame stood out among the vegetation along with her black and electric blue streaks. Finally standing, yet shaky, she vented cool air into her overheating system and looked back towards the place she had earlier been. Spotting the red mech form, her spark gave a painful lurch as it called out towards him.

Cleaning fluid seemed to start to form again as Nightstride tried to get herself to push the pain away.

Her spark mate was right in front of her and yet she did nothing, nothing to get him.

Pure hatred coursed through her small body, blaming herself for not saying anything. Letting off scornful laughter towards herself, her shoulders slumped and Night was shaking again with sadness. Why did her sister get what she wanted so fast? Why couldn't she have something for once? It had been years since her sister and herself had finally come in contact with others, years since they even asked their now deceased parents for something. Shaking her cranial unit, she slowly made her way back towards the others.

A meter streaked along the sky, coming towards the autobot that was walking towards its peers. Hearing the incoming, Night looked up towards the sky and her optics, if possible, got bigger than before. Quickly transforming, she sped to her group and came to a screeching halt as the meter hit the ground. As the five autobots looked upon the figure rising from the ground, bewilderment passed through all processors along with a little bit of fear. Wheeljack had arrived.

As the mech came to greet with his fellow autobots, he realized that they had two femmes with them that were twins, who stuck with the other set of twins. By how close he realized they were, a mischievous glint formed in his optics. It wasn't often these days to see femmes with mechs now because of all the others being annihilated.

Nightstride's optics lit up upon seeing Wheeljack. She had heard he liked to experiment with things and being one to learn, she wanted to see why he was so feared because of them, but little did she know, he blew up most of the things he tried to create.

"Its…good to see you again. May I ask the two femmes what they're names are?" Wheeljack asked while looking over towards the femme twins.

Nightstride smiled at Wheeljack as she extended her arm out to shake his hand.

"Names Nightstride and my twin over here is Starlight." Starlight sheepishly grinned up to the towering mech and ducked behind Sunny as fast as she could. Wheeljack grinned and was soon pulled in a different direction by Ironhide to talk with him.

"Elita and Chromia are on their way along with some Blur, Mirage and some others."

Ironhide raised an optic as he registered this information and then relied it to Optimus Prime. Waving towards the group of four, they made their way back towards the highway and in the direction of the base.

Sides, Sunny and Starlight all kept glancing at Nightstride, who didn't even make a sound a whole day. It was like she never existed to the world as she just moved in and out from between cars in a daze. Sides spark called out to her, somehow catching wavelengths with her, causing Night to jerk to the side and almost slam into Sunny, who in turn started to yell at her to watch where she was going and having a Starlight snap at him after that.

Huffing, Nightstride just rolled her optics and went back into her dazed state, yet thinking about what had just happened. What was it? And why did it feel like she was all of a sudden whole? Vents vibrating, she huffed the air out and sucked some back it, sputtering when she felt dirt make its way into them. One more day till they get back and Night was calling the shower first, or maybe a hot bath that would sooth her and help the stress building up.

Sides pulled up beside her with determination to get her to speak at least a little bit. A flash of heat hit his body as he looked over her car form and internally growled at not being able to get it yet. Oh, when they get back to the base he was so going to take her to his room and… No, he couldn't go there yet, he needed to think straight.

"Nightstride?"

….

….

"Nightstride?"….

….

"…yah?…"

Sides felt a spark of hope as she finally spoke and was literally rocking side to side on the road for accomplishing his task that he had just set out to get done.

"Remember you said you wanted to wait till you got back to the base, well, what did you want to say?"

Night felt her insides freeze as he asked her this. Damn! Where was the whole thing with being the forgetful Sides? Or was that just her….?

"Sides, can…you please wait? I really don't wish to talk about it right now…" Nightstride murmured over the com link. She so needed to go and talk to Ratchet about this. He was a grouchy medic along with evil at some points, but he seems to give good information and suggestions on things.

Sides didn't reply to her, yet him slowing down and pulling away from her made her spark jump in alarm and reach back towards him, trying to ease the pain that was starting again from being too far away from him. Oh yah, she was definitely seeing Ratchet about this. It seemed to be getting more painful the longer she went against her feelings and not spilling them out to Sides. Just another day or so they'll be back.


	8. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Nightstride and Starlight**

**Enjoy and message or review please.**

**Suggestions welcome**

**I'll keep trying to get at least one story or so per week.**

_Surprise_

* * *

Ratchet's Med bay's door opened a crack as optics from the other side peered in to see if the cost was clear. It was obvious Nightstride did not want him chucking things at her . Seeing no one in the room, she pulled the door open more and snuck into the room to sit on a berth. Now all she had to do was wait for the CMO to come to his med bay in hopefully a good or somewhat joyful mood. She had somehow avoided Sides when they got back about that whole thing she had wanted to say, giving her slight relaxation instead of being nervous.

Metallic fingers tapped the berth in a pattern as Nightstride continued to wait patiently for Ratchet. It wasn't her fault one of his old friends was back and alive. Nightstride and Starlight had been born towards the middle of the war where they only knew war and destruction, not the brotherly or sisterly bonds to other mechs and femmes. Wheeljack and Ratchet had known each other for a long time, thus giving the reason he wasn't in the med bay right now.

Vents sucked in air and blew them out in as a sigh. Her spark gave a flutter as it felt the presence of her spark mate near by. As Nightstride was just about to go into a light recharge, the doors opened and in walked a grumpy looking Ratchet. 'Oh frag…this was not her day.'

Jumping off the berth, she was about to make a run for it when Ratchet caught sight of her and managed to grab her wrist before she could make it any further.

"Uh, hi Ratchet, nice to see you and I'll come back when your in a much better mood!" and Night tugged on her arm to see if he would release her from his hold, only to get a growl from him. Night's body went stiff as she was tugged back to the berth and forced to sit on it.

"You came here for a reason femme, now spill before I personally throw you out of this room." Her optics clouded with cleaning fluid and started to over flow when Ratchet sighed and spoke in a nicer tone.

"What is it you wanted to ask Nightstride?"

Her fingers twitched involuntarily while she thought of a way to strike up the conversation of spark mates and bonding with them, yet she couldn't get it out of her system because of her shyness taking over. The medic sighed again and finally sat down next to her. Night had gone through a lot and he didn't want to push her and that power she now contained.

"Ratchet…if you knew your spark mate was close by, what…would you do?" Ah, there it was, Nightstride and Sideswipe click together and she doesn't know what to do about it. Thinking it over, he looked at her out of the corner of his optics and his shoulders slumped forward slightly.

"Nightstride, if this is about Sideswipe, just tell him. You have been friends with him since you two have met. If your meant to be with him, then his spark should be calling out to you too." Night mulled over the things that Ratchet had just said and finally let a sheepish smile cross her face.

"One more thing, what about…bonding?" Ratchet's face components heated up slightly and then he whacked Nightstride on the back of the head.

"Your still young Nightstride! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Night pouted and turned her head in a different direction.

"…I'm old enough Ratchet, I've been of age for about five earth years now." Ratchet grumbled, he had no say in what she did or did not do. Rolling his optics he looked back at Night and a small smile graced his face

"Nightstride, I hope you know that you're a femme, which in turn allows you to carry a sparkling and in doing so, you have to bond with a Mech…do you get what I'm trying to say?" Nightstride just stared at him for a couple of seconds until her face plates heated beyond belief and a whining noise came from her vocal processors.

"Ratchet! Your going into too much detail! Yes, use firewalls, I get it! Jeeze…" Ratchet let out a laugh and then pat Night on the back.

"Well, we don't want little Sideswipe's running around do we?" Nightstride jumped off the berth and spun to face Ratchet with embarrassment. Crossing her arms over her chassis, she huffed and turned to walk out of the medical bay.

"Well Ratchet, protection is my choice and thanks for the information, bye!" Ratchet watched her walk out of the room with a know it all expression.

Nightstride had come to the lounging area where she found most of the Mechs hanging out along with the two human teenagers that Bumblebee didn't let out of sight. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were battling it out with puns while everyone around them would burst out laughing at funny ones. Sunstreaker had just finished one when all of a sudden a voice broke in.

"Did you know that two fish swam into a concrete wall, one fish turns to the other and says 'dam', those two fish just happened to be Sunny and Sides."

Ironhide snorted while Sam and Mikaela both burst out laughing as Sunny and Sides both looked sheepish. Starlight came over to her sister and pat her on the back and saying that was one of the best so far out of the ones they have done. Smiling at the others that were laughing, she was about to sit down when a bolt of excitement mixed with fear and confusion wrapped within her spark. Walking out into the hallway and away from the laugher and fun that had sprouted, she felt a tug on her spark that was leading her into a different direction.

It seemed to take forever to find where the pulling came from, yet as she came to stop in front of a door, it was really strong and pulsing. Opening the door, Nightstride gasped and slowly inched within the room to get a good look. What laid before her surprised her. She was no medic but when it came to building things, it was beyond perfect. A small smile graced her face as she got to work on rebuilding what lay before her as the door behind her shut closed, leaving the halls empty and unobtrusive.

It had been over forty-eight hours since anyone had last glimpsed sight of Nightstride. All were getting worried because they couldn't find her anywhere. Sides himself was in a fuss and wouldn't stop searching for her while her sister, Starlight, and Sunny went to search in different area's coming up with nothing.

Nightstride pulled back from her work and looked upon it to see if everything was in its right place and working condition. She was covered from head to toe in grease, oil, coolant and other cleaning fluids that she had used. Even though it was hard to see on her color, it was noticeable because of how much she shined and how glossy it was.

Pulling out a wire, she plugged it into a port and was soon uploading into the system of her finished project. Upon entering the system, she plunged into her Allspark system and was soon loading life into the other. Optics soon came online, going from black to a bright blue within seconds while a groan came from the other. Nightstride drew back her port and finally looked at the one that she had fixed.

"Well, its finally nice to meet the autobot special ops designation, Jazz."

Jazz grunted and sat up slowly trying to process what had happened and who was the one standing near him. Just as he was about to start asking questions, Nightstride interrupted him

"I am Autobot Nightstride, a femme and designed as a spy. I have heard some things about you but not much."

Jazz watched Nightstride as she helped him stand up and go about checking everything that she had arranged and put back together. She made noises of approval in some places and clicked when she found something wrong, causing Jazz to feel embarrassed as she went ahead and just fixed that part that she had placed in the wrong spot.

"Eh, don't worry, I'm not one of those medics that can tell you what's wrong, but when it comes to assembling parts and building, I'm an adroit femme at putting parts together. Jazz gave a nervous chuckle as she continued what she was doing. A small smile graced her lips as she tinkered with parts that needed to be more tightened or replaced. Pulling away, she looked over him and other area's until she stood back from her work and smiled proudly at her accomplishment. He was taller than her, causing her to look up, yet revel in her work well done.

Turning, she looked at the door then back to Jazz with an evil grin on her face components.

"What would you say about…well, you know, giving the rest of the autobots a big…surprise?" she questioned with an a sly undertone. Jazz was soon to follow with a grin on his face.

"Nightstride to autobots."

"Nightstride, where the frag have you been! We've been looking everywhere for you! Two fragging days, TWO!" Night giggled as she heard Ironhide blow a gasket about her no replying to any of their text or calls.

"Well, I would like for you all to gather in the lounging area, I have a…surprise for you all. Ratchet, your to be there too."

All heard grumbling and cursing on the other end of their links and laughed. Once she received word that everyone was in the designated spot, she lead Jazz along the hallways towards the other autobots. Upon arriving, she motioned for Jazz to stay out of sight and looked around the corner to see all sitting around waiting. Vents taking in air, she rounded the corner and smiled at the others. All became silent as they took in her oil and what not covered form, trying to piece together what she had done to become like that.

Calming herself down, her optics met with everyone else's as if trying to debate on if she should truly surprise them like this. Shaking her processor mentally, she turned slightly and looked back at the entrance.

"I warn you all not…to kill me or hurt the other one that you are about to meet. I… believe you all will be happy to see this one…again." and with that Nightstride called out to the invisible person that she was referring. As the form came into view, all gasped as they recognized just who it was. Optimus prime was the first to greet their long time dead friend while Ratchet stood up in surprise and shock. Bee had his radio blaring in a greeting towards his friend while Ironhide was soon over saying that he was glad to have him back, which made Nightstride think Ironhide was getting soft.

The older twins were soon joining in the welcome back part, yet bothering Jazz who grumbled about not missing certain mechs. Night's face had pride written all over it as she found everyone at a loss of being able to truly thank her. Looking around, she realized that Wheeljack had yet to arrive, which got her wondering where he was. Sneaking out of the room, she went down the hall that had Wheeljack's lab, which was surrounded by concrete wall with metal within it and another concrete wall with a steel door for a way to get in and out.

Night was personally surprised that they built something so protected, yet when she found out that it was to protect those on the outside, she had laughed and truly didn't think he could do something so bad.

Coming to the door, she knocked and heard movement then a voice saying to hold on just one breem. As the doors opened, Wheeljack looked upon Nightstride and smiled at her.

"Hey Wheeljack why were…"

Night didn't get to finish as Wheeljack pulled her in and instructed her to hold this odd container that was filled with a purple mixture and bubbling. Holding it away from her body, she contemplated on putting it down and leaving or just doing what he told her to do. He soon stood in front of Night and put something else in with the liquid and the next thing Night knew was the bubbling of the mixture turning to a neon purple with streaks of black here and there.

What caught her attention was the strange air bubble that was forming. It looked really odd in the mixture as the purple and black swirled around it, trying to get to the inside of the air bubble. Realizing that if this air bubble popped, she'd be covered in this stuff, resulting in a not so happy Night. Just as she was putting it down Wheeljack hissed and tried to stop her, only to disturb the air bubble within the mixture.

**'Boom'**

All autobots and teenagers froze as the explosion rocked the base and caused the electricity to go out for a second or two. Ratchet brought his hand up to the bridge of his nose and tried to stay calm while Ironhide chuckled.

"Well, I guess Wheeljack is at it again." Ironhide murmured, earning a glare from Ratchet. The silence was broken by a scream from that direction, causing them to realize Night was not within the room. Sides shot by them followed by his brother and mate and as they rounded the corner that lead to Wheeljack's lab, they watched in shock as a femme with purple and black substance staggered out of the room cursing at anything in the way.

"Nightstride?" Star's voice questioned as she looked at the femme that was concealed in funny liquid. Night's head shot up, bringing her optics to land on her sister with a slight glare.

"No more experiments with me, no more and you can't change my mind! She snarled as she walked off towards the washrooms to get whatever was in that container off. Laughter burst out of the three that had first arrived, only to get louder and more hysterical as Wheeljack came out even worse than Night.

Water could be heard running within the washroom along with profanity here and there about the stupid substance that wouldn't come off so easily. Night was currently sitting on the ground with some of her armor off to get at the hard spots while having the water pound down upon her back. When everything was spotless and had no more mixture on the metal, she strapped it back on and went to the drying rack to get warm. Finally making her way out of the room and towards hers, she sighed as she remembered and reminded herself not to step near Wheeljack's lab again.

Turning into another hallway, she slammed into someone and fell backwards with the other landing on her. A groan escaped her lip components and when her optics flickered on, her spark jumped in its chamber. Faceplates heated up as she found that his face was mere inches from her face.

"H-hello Sides, sorry about that." Sides grunted and said his hello while standing up and helping Night too. He couldn't deny his spark jumping for joy, he knew that she was his spark mate, yet he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Pulling pranks on others with her and her sister were beyond comparable with just his brother and him. As he was about to pull away, he felt Night's hand tighten on his own slightly before letting go. Nightstride didn't make a sound as Sideswipe brought his hand up to stroke her cheek. When she didn't pull back he started to trail his hand down the side of her neck and then her side to come and rest right on her hip. Nightstride shuttered her optics as a pleasurable feeling came from the touches. Leaning into them was the best she could do until their optics locked with each other.

Her spark was fluttering within her chamber as her face came closer and closer to Sideswipe's. Nightstride gave a low moan as their lip components met with each other, causing Sideswipe to deepen the kiss when she didn't pull away.

"You two, get a room!" Ratchet called as he came upon the two only to smirk as they both broke apart from each other. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

**

* * *

**

* * *


	9. Mystery

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Mystery

* * *

Who ever said life was fair? That there was no obstacles in the way to stop you from getting to where you got to go?

Life seems to drag on and on having those bad and good days every now and then. Looking up into the sky when its nighttime, you have this serenity feeling pass over you, yet it soon goes away when you realized what's happening around you.

Nightstride's gaze broke from the starry sky as she took in air and vented it right back out. The cool air compressed around her, forcing the fluid in her tubing system to slow down, trying to conserve heat and keep its life. It moved sluggishly as she just sat there, not moving much and dazing off into space. Her attention was brought right back to earth as someone stopped and sat right next to her.

"You shouldn't be out here Nightstride, you are the main target for the decepticons now."

Nightstride nodded her head while glancing at Optimus Prime for a second or two. Knowing that you possessed such great power was frightening to her, yet Night would not back down from her place now. The two bots sat there for a while in silence, just accepting the peace that was so hard to find with the war going on.

* * *

"Your new mission is to spy on the Allspark femme and to give a report at the end of the week."

"U-understood Com-commander."

Starscream took in air through his vents and blew it out in puffs of aggravation. He had planned to allow Barricade to have the femme, yet they needed to use her to accomplish tasks first. Pushing himself out of his chair and away from the desk, he walked towards the computer systems that stood at the other end of the room. Starscream growled at the knock on the door and watched as Blackout came into the room.

"You called…"

Starscream's smirk could never get anymore disgusting as he looked upon Blackout.

"I need you and Soundwave to lure out the Autobots so our dear spy can get in. I want no mistakes, all it is, is drawing them out by being the decoy and the spy to sneak in."

Blackout gave a grunt and turned to walk out of the room. He wasn't fond of Starscream at all, he much preferred his older leader that they needed to bring back. Shaking his head, he set off the find Soundwave and start the mission.

* * *

"What did you do?"

Nightstride had come to a complete stop in the middle of the hallway upon hearing her sister snarl behind her. Turning to look at her sister, she couldn't help but burst out laughing upon finding her wrapped up in bubble wrap from head to toe. Nightstride was about to say something, but was interrupted.

"Oh don't even start with that slag! You know as well as I do that you did this to me. Your going to be scrap by the time I'm done with you!"

Night took off down the hall with Starlight right behind her with an evil glint in her optics. Not a couple of steps later the warning signal went off, causing the femme twins to come to a halt and look around and up towards the blaring red lights flashing. All they did was glance at each other to only have the same thing come out of their vocals.

"Decepticons.."

The femme twins raced ahead to catch up with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"First one to take down a decepticon gets to have one of you three do something for them!" Starlight hollered over the warning bell. The three listeners looked at each other and then sped up even faster to see who would get it first. Night flew down the corridor and was slammed into the wall by Sunstreaker, who stumbled and fell forwards when Sideswipe pushed his way through. Starlight was snickering as she passed them all, only to grunt when her sister sent her cascading right into a wall.

"Oh! I'm going to get there before you three!" Night called, disappearing around the next bend.

Starlight glanced at Sideswipe and then shook her head while pulling Sunstreaker along with her.

"Sides, I don't know about you, but I really feel sorry that you have to deal with my sister as a spark mate sooner or later…" Sunstreaker made a sound close to snorting while Sideswipe just shrugged.

By the time the set of twins came to the hanger, Jazz had already taken care of the decepticons, yet was grumbling about it not being worth it because of such an odd retreat that seemed to happen. Nightstride was going to ask Jazz what happened, yet she caught the sound of scuttling in the air vents on the other side of the room. Not putting thought into what she was going to say, she found herself moving towards that air vent opening.

The 'spy' had gotten into the base without a problem until the femme he was suppose to be watching seemed to catch the sounds his walking made. Moving even faster, he made it around the corner of the vent just as the femme looked to the area he had just been in seconds ago.

Night's face components went down in confusion only to return to normal as she heard the sighing of three someone's behind her. Swiftly turning around she grinned sheepishly towards the three bots that were just waiting for her to join them.

The sun was setting around the base as time passed by slowly. The mountains around the area seemed to glow as the sun made its way down and behind them. Colors of red, orange, and yellow were mixed together as it started to fade to black slowly. The night air was cool as the temperature started to drop and held a peaceful feeling within it.

Starlight's feet clinked on the floor as she walked down the long hallway that led to the lounge area. Soft music could be heard coming from her speakers as she slightly bobbed to the beat. Coming upon the door to the lounge, she walked in to find Nightstride sprawled across one of the big couches, claiming it as her own as she recharged for now. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were playing what the humans call "video games." They were attempting to play Left for Dead, yet Sunstreaker was yelling at Sideswipe to dodge, who was missing the buttons by just seconds, resulting in his character dieing.

Starlight shook her head and went to the energon dispenser and grabbed a cup for herself before sitting at one of the tables near by to drink it and watch the two mechs play the game.

"Hey." she interrupted, "what happened to Nightstride?"

Sunny and Sides glanced at each other and burst out laughing while looking towards Star's twin.

"Lets just say we mixed high grade and some sleeping stuff together. It knocked her right on her aft as soon as she downed the cup!" Sides explained while chuckling here and there in amusement. Starlight groaned while looking over at her twin again and shook her head. What was she going to do, scold them? Star just smiled in the end and snickered at what she was expecting her sister to feel in the morning. Though, as Night groaned, Star concluded that they didn't have to wait till morning.

Nightstride's groan came out in a pain filled expression as she rolled off the couch and onto the floor. Landing face down, she gave a huge sigh and tried to push herself up while mumbling.

"Ah….I feel like Scrap…" Sides and Sunny were laughing with their voices on mute while Starlight chuckled in her own corner. It took about five tries until Nightstride finally staggered to her feet and tried to stand up right.

She gave a hop on one leg, then tilted to the left, flailed her arms and let out a screech as she went crashing to the ground with no grace at all. That's all it took before the three in the room were laughing out loud and almost spilling coolant out of their optics. Nightstride gave another groan and just went limp, not even giving it her attention that she needed to stand up and get to her room.

Pushing herself back up, she huffed air out of her vents and started to stagger forward, only to bump into a form that had appeared.

"Oh…Hey Ratchet." Night slurred while trying to step off to the side and get around him. Ratchet took one look at Nightstride and the three laughing culprits and glared right back down at Nightstride.

"Nightstride, Med bay, now." he spoke with authority, not giving any room for arguments. Night sighed and staggered out of the room and towards her destination, stumbling here and there as her balance meter was going haywire. Ratchet was not far behind, not liking the fact that they would do this to poor Nightstride.

Ratchet did a quick scan when he had Night up on the berth and found that her systems needed to be flushed from the amount of high grade that she had consumed. Ratchet whacked Night upside the head as she complained and tried to pull away from him as he started to set everything up. It wasn't long until he had sedated her because of her fussing and trying to move away and leave. Nightstride was knocked out only two minutes after he sedated her.

Jazz walked into the med bay not long after and gave a low whistling sound as he found Nightstride hooked up to wires and such.

"Wha' happened 'ere?" Ratchet gave a small chuckled as that question left Jazz. Moving around the berth, he came to stand next to Jazz and look down at Night with a small frown.

"The twins decided it would be funny to put sleeping medicine and high grade together. Those do NOT make a good combination. Knocked her right out after she gulped down a couple of sips."

Jazz gave another low whistle and just went out, saying something along the lines of having to watch monitors. The medic grumbled and made his way over to the table, added another dose of sedatives and went to his room to get some recharge.

The next day, Night woke up and found a white ceiling above her and a beeping noise that filled her audios. Turning her head, she found a spark monitor keeping track of her spark beat and a bunch of wires connecting her to simple machines. She had no clue of what happened. When Ratchet came out, Night turned to him with questioning optics while Ratchet just sighed.

"It seems that the Twins of terror switched your energon for high grade with sleeping medicine mixed into it. I'm surprised your systems didn't fail on you at all."

Nightstride just nodded her head and tried to sit up, only to have Ratchet force her right back down onto her back. By the look he was giving her, she quickly went stiff and stayed still on her back without a single movement. Never mess with Ratchet, that's always trouble.

Optics narrowed as they watched three figures come into the room. Ratchet was about to cuss them out and chase them into the halls when Nightstride beat him to the cussing.

"The frag are you here! The three of you, get out and stay out! I don't want to talk to you right now, you have made my day worse just by stepping into this fragging room!"

They all were about to protest when Night took Ratchets wrench from him and chucked it at them. Three birds with one stone, that's what it was. The three bots ran from the room as Night's mood spiked again.

"Good, and stay out!"

Ratchet personally felt pride swell up for having at least one bot see from his point of view. Night laid back down and huffed while slowly making her way back into recharge. It looked like she was going to be here for a while.

Scuffling could be heard from the ceiling panels, yet not loud enough for the bots to pick up. Red optics could be seen from one of the small vents in the room, looking down upon its target. Clicking came from the figure as it recorded in its head everything that she would do or what happened. It had a mission and this spy was not going to fail its supposed leader.

Ratchet left the room when Night fell back asleep, leaving the spy to climb down and examine the femme up close more. His eyes roamed her curved frame and sleek body color that helped the blue stripes stand out. Just by her design, the spy could tell that her alt mode would be even more interesting to see. Moving up to her face, he took in account that she had a simple yet elegant design. Her battle mask could be seen within the sides of her face. Pulling away, the spy clicked again and hissed in delight when he found that she has yet to be marked.

A femme that was yet to be mated was rare now a days because of so little left. The spy quickly scampered back to the vent and just made it inside when Ratchet opened the door. Coming into the room, he found that Night was starting to come around, yet she refused to open her optics because she knew she'd be in here for a while more. Ratchet was about to run another test when Optimus Prime sent him an alert, stating that he needed to see him immediately. Grumbling, he set down his wrench and walked out of the room again, leaving Nightstride in a daze from the medication she was put on.

The spy was soon back out, searching, studying, and at times, running his hand over her sleek body. To think that this was the first time that he was actually able to examine a femme up close. The decepticons didn't have any femme's to examine, no studying and no experimenting. The spy soon came upon the femmes stomach. Running a hand over it, he found it feeling strange compared to mechs. Metal was layered over metal, showing the ability to expand. With what?

The spy gasped and pulled back as he finally realized what this part was for. Sparklings. Her stomach was layered to expand for a sparkling, a new life. Recording this down, he started to examine the legs a bit more, yet he found himself near the stomach again. How far did it expand? Will she ever carry sparklings? I wonder if I can examine this when Barricade gets her back?

The spy disappeared back into the vent as Ratchet walked into the room with a look of suspicion written on his facial plates as he eyed the wires that were slightly moved or out of place. He'd have to lock the doors from the twins if they were going to do that. Getting some energon, he went into his office and set to writing reports on things that were happening in the med bay.

The femme was released from the med bay not long after Ratchet made it clear to keep an optic on your drink. Just nodding her head, she almost ran out of the room when he dismissed her. The first bot she found was Sideswipe, who was literally tackled to the floor with a happy Nightstride.

"The Hatchet, The Hatchet! How could you make me spend two whole days with him?" whined Night. Sideswipe burst out laughing when he heard Nightstride complain about those two days. Finally Night realized what position they were in, causing her face plates to heat up. When she had tackled him, she had ended up straddling his hips. Grinning sheepishly, she went to get up, yet gasped as Sides teased her by running a hand up her lower back to mid and back down. A whimper came out of her as she pulled herself up and away from Sides to stop him from his charade.

Standing up, Sideswipe pulled Nightstride into a hug as he creased her lower back continuously. The spy bot was absolutely recording this scene to show its leader. He needed everything on this femme and by this Mechs actions, they were getting pretty close.

Nightstride closed her optics and leaned into Sideswipe as he continued his charade of stroking her lower back and getting a sound out of her.

"You know, I wonder how that would sound-" Nightstride cut Sideswipe off and smacked him in the arm.

"Pervert!"

Sides chuckled and shook his head. "Could be worse." was all he got out before Night tried to smack him upside the head, only a little harder than before.

The two headed towards the lounging area and collapsed on the couches and began playing video games. It wasn't long until one was yelling at the other to either help or to do one move that would help them in the game. Yelling drew attraction, causing most mechs to start to appear and surround them. Jazz appeared and began chanting for a winner while Ironhide was asking about what kind of weapons they use along with Ratchet complaining about them hurting each other.

Fighting games that pitted them against each other caused a bet between Starlight and Jazz while Sunstreaker wondered what the point of all this was. Night gave a delighted yell as she realized that she had won a round, causing Starlight to grumble and Jazz to also give a shout. As things died down, mechs started to go back to their jobs and other places that needed some looking after.

Sideswipe grunted as he and Nightstride continued their game that they have been on for about a couple of hours. She was a much stronger opponent than he assumed. Gaming was going to continue until there is an apparent winner.


	10. Why?

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing other than my OC's**

Please enjoy and review if possible.

* * *

Why

* * *

The base was quiet as night took over, leaving all in recharge or the humans way, "asleep." Following the hallways and towards the femme twins room, a light could be seen coming from underneath the door.

Upon looking in, Nightstride could be seen sitting at a table with her back towards her door while her sister was in one of the connecting rooms sleeping.

Two bedrooms were in this room with a middle room for them to lounge around in. Both doors were across from each other, sound proof to the outside would.

Red eyes were not that far away, watching the femme work at her table in her room, door shut and locked. Silently humming to herself, Nightstride picked up some tools and began fixing and redoing what she was working on.

The red eyes were looking in on her from a ventilation shaft, watching every move she made and what she was making. The femme gave a sigh and put down her tools and, upon looking at her desk, a small device could be made out.

Picking up the device, the femme clicked a button and held a tool close to the opening, only to have the tool sucked right out of her hand and into the small thing she just made.

A squeal of pure delight erupted from her as she pressed another hidden button and got her tool back. An item with unlimited space, which let her carry anything she wanted to put into it. Storage most likely. The spy almost gave himself away when he watched her newly discovered object do those odd things.

"You know, this would be even better than the brig." She mumbled to herself causing the spy's interest to peek even more on this object.

Nightstride put down her project and got up, heading to her recharge berth, but just as she got to it, she spun around at the sound of something smashing, skittering and the next thing she knew, her own device was being turned on her by a small decepticon.

"Oh Frag!" she screamed as she went to move out of the way.

"T-to l-late!" and the spy pressed the storage button, sucking Nightstride into its bottomless pit.

Starscream glared at the spy. He was back a day early and handed him a cube!

"What is the meaning of this!" Starscream hissed with pure anger, which caused the small spy to shiver.

"Femme created s-storage device. I-I u-used it on the f-femme. S-she is inside device. Must p-press button to g-get her out."

Starscream looked at the device with an optic risen. She was inside this small cube? Glancing at the spy, he seemed skittish because of his knowledge to not piss off Lord Starscream. Starscream's grip on the cube tightened, only to have the spy bot go ballistic and lunge at Starscream's hand.

What happened was both mechs were thrown back as Nightstride was thrown out and hit a wall, coming to a stop once she had landed.

"Ouch…I am not liking the inside of that damn cube…" she muttered only to come to a complete stop as she looked up.

"Cat got your glossa?" Starscream questioned while smirking. Nightstride was frozen, couldn't move an inch as she realized that she was with the decepticons right now.

"Barricade should be on his way. I suggest you get ready for your night with him." Starscream snickered while enjoying the fear coming from Nightstride's optics.

Barricade waltzed into the room, causing Nightstride to shrink back and wish to become invisible.

"Ah, Barricade, the spy we had brought us a little gift before leaving the autobot base. I think you'd like it for a while." Starscream suggested while motioning to the femme curled up on the ground.

Barricade's grin seemed to implant itself into her mind as she began to panic as he drew closer to her. Liquid ran down her face components as she knew what she was in for.

Yanked to her feet, Nightstride was dragged out of the room and away with Barricade leading her. Upon arriving at a door, her arm puller pushed her in and locked the door behind her, leaving her all alone and frightened.

* * *

Starlight pounded on her twins door. It had been well pass noon and she had yet to come out and say hi or get anything for fuel. Pounding harder, she finally gave up and just hacked into her sisters room, only to find it torn up and her air vent bent outwards, stating something got into her room.

Backing away, she pushed her way out of Nightstride's room and hurried towards the commanders office.

* * *

Hours had passed and she huddled in a corner, keeping to herself as Barricade walked around, looking for things or just to see if everything was still together. A low whimper escaped Night as he came to stop in front of her with a piercing glare.

Grabbing her, he yanked her up and pulled her towards his recharge berth. Pushing her into the recharge room, he slammed the door and locked it. Nightstride stood there, in the middle of the room with lubricant running down her face components once more.

She was not weak, no, she was frightened. She may be strong, but what happened before had left her frightened and afraid to try anything against him. Barricade forcefully pushed her to the berth, yet she tried to push back, away from that berth that would forever be stuck in her mind.

Barricade growled and pushed her hard, causing Nightstride to fall over and land on the recharge berth with a grunt. It didn't take no longer than a second for her to be looking up into a face filled with lust and desire.

She trembled as he pulled a hand up her thigh and to her hip, resulting in a gasp from Nightstride. Night didn't want this, she wanted Sideswipe, yet it looked like this one was going to be the first to overload her.

* * *

The autobots had searched every nook and cranny trying to locate Nightstride, yet had come up empty handed. Nothing was seen, nothing to go by, yet Sideswipe seemed to have a feeling that there was more to this than what met the eye. Another place searched, nothing came up.

Nightstride's cooling fans were working double time, trying to calm her turned on body down. She didn't want to give him the pleasure of knowing that it was effecting her poor small frame.

Barricade's fingers delved into her sensitive wiring in her sides, causing Nightstride to shutter her optics and almost cry out in pain and pleasure. Barricade hissed and ran his glossa over her neck wiring, resulting a gasp to leave Night's lips.

Snickering, Barricade ran his hand over her abdomen and grinned when she arched up into his touch.

"No…" she moaned as he continued. "Please…stop…."

Sideswipe's image came to her mind, causing Night to cry out a small whimper to him. Where was he?

Working quickly, Barricade pulled out his interface component and forced Nightstride's to come out too. Panicked, she pushed away, only to get nowhere as he grunted in annoyance.

"No! No, No, No!" she shrieked, resulting in Barricade to snarl.

Forcing her to stay still, he connected their interface ports as Nightstride started to shriek again. Liquid streaked down her face even faster as hate bubbled up inside her.

It was useless to fight, useless because her power was untouchable right now, dormant to the outside world because of her uncontrolled frenzy.

Information from both started to flow one to the other as they connected. Nightstride struggled, yet couldn't find anyway out as Barricade forced her even closer to overload.

* * *

Starlight cried out as she felt fear and desperation from the bond she shared with her sister. She had only felt this once when they were first captured. That hit home. Starlight quickly stumbled back and darted towards Optimus with her conclusion.

* * *

Cooling fans were pushing their limit as Nightstride tried to calm her sensitive body. Her form was curled in a fetal position, trying to think of happier times, yet it hurt her more when she came up with a name, a face. Sideswipe.

He wasn't going to want her now, no after a decepticon had most of his way with her. Her spark has yet to be touched, yet it felt like it was almost torn in two when she was more or less raped.

Barricade's fingers slid across her abdomen, pulling her from her thoughts as he continued his assault on her body. Mumbling could be heard from Night as she tried pulling away from her tormentor.

"No…not…again…" she mumbled, causing Barricade to snarl and pull her face right to his.

"I will have my way if I choose too!"

Nightstride shrunk away, aghast at what he said. He wanted to continue what they started.

Pushing him away, she managed to get away about an inch before he had her down again.

"Open your spark chamber, femme!" Nightstride's intakes gave a hiss as she shook her head no. His fingers sunk into her seams and into her wiring, making pain go through her frame.

"Now!" again, she answered no with a shake of her head.

"Persistent little wench!" a piercing scream came as he tugged on her wiring in her side. Bucking, she shoved Barricade off and rolled off the berth, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

Pushing her way up and with agile moves, made her way around Barricade and away from his grasp. There was no way she was going to endure any of that again as long as she had strength left in her she would put up a fight that he would not like.

Tugging on the door, she let out a small desperate sound when it didn't open. She had forgotten he had locked the door. Taking a couple of steps back, Barricade reached his hand forward, but at the same time, Nightstride ran forward, ramming the door down with her shoulder.

Taking off, she heard a loud snarl and then pounding foot steps following fast behind her. Stumbling out of his room, she pushed herself down a hallway that would lead her anywhere but to him.

Turning a corner she almost screamed in an attempt to avoid slamming into the person that had turned the corner at the same time.

Another decepticon…

Night booked down a passage that was to her right. Not only was Barricade behind in pursuit, but also the other decepticon that had seen a fun opportunity to chase down an autobot femme.

Her intakes were kicking in again while her cooling fans started to move faster to help keep her from overheating. Taking a sharp turn, she skidded across the hall and slammed into the wall, only to keep moving as this all happened in one fluid motion.

Barricade had shouted something to the other bot, who had disappeared not a couple of seconds ago, only to have him pull the alarm stating that she had escaped. As she turned another corner, the spy from before was there to greet the running femme.

Night's optics grew wider if possible and skidded to a halt as she watched the small spy decepticon hold up her device that would store things in it. As he faced it towards her, she panicked again and with quick movement, she lunged at the small spy and tackled the device right out of his hands.

With one simple button, she had trapped the small spy inside the cube and faced it towards the direction Barricade was coming from and just as he rounded the corner, she pressed the button that would suck him up.

A small smile graced her face as she finally got the last decepticon inside the cube. Even Starscream had come to see what was happening and she had caught him. Trapped, they were all finally trapped inside this storage cube that no one had ever thought to do.

A crashing was heard not far away and as she turned towards the pounding foot-steps, she faced the device right in their direction, only to just freeze before she pushed the button to store them.

"Sides…?" Nightstride questioned while looking towards the one not far ahead of her.

Coolant welled up in her optics as she finally collapsed in a heap from all the fear and stress mixed with fright. She didn't know if she would ever be able to get out of here alive. Sideswipe ran forward and fell to his knees to see if she was okay just as everyone turned around the corner, looking puzzled as to why they were not being shot at.

"Hey, hey, you're okay now!" he whispered while rubbing her back. Nightstride just shuttered her optics as Starlight came over to see how her sister was doing.

"You know, I'd at least think we'd have a welcoming party… at least one shot? Two? Where the frag is everyone!" complained Ironhide as he had his cannons already loaded.

"They're all gone…gone…" Nightstride said, causing all to turn to look at her.

"What do you mean gone? Optimus questioned while looking at Night. Lifting her hand, she held the cube forward and smiled a big smile.

"Trapped, gone inside my storage device that has unlimited space! Just don't press the red button or you'll be seeing plenty of angry decepticons."

Optimus gently took the cube and examined it, only to subspace it for later examination. Whatever she did, she had captured the decepticons and had finally allowed them to come to some peace for now.

Yet none noticed the small bot hissing at them down the hall in the shadows as he determined what to do about his comrades and especially his partner Barricade. Frenzy was not at all in a pleasant mood.

Sideswipe and Starlight helped Nightstride up as they started to head back to base, back to home. The Autobots all finally had a smile grace their lips as they went to go and throw a party, though that's what Jazz claims.

On the way back to the base, Night got paranoid with Ratchet always glancing at her now and then with a confused expression on why she was by her sister even more and seemed to flinch away from most of the mechs, even Sideswipe, who she had grown attached to.

"_Nightstride, you are to report to the med bay immediately when we get back."_

"…_but Ratchet… I…"_

"_Nightstride, I will not hear no more! The med bay when we arrive."_

Nightstride closed off her com-link and pushed air out of her vents. This was not her day at all.

When they arrived, Ratchet literally dragged Night's screeching form to the med bay, where she panicked even more and started to run around the room with Ratchet trying to catch her.

"Frag it Nightstride! Sit still! Stop moving!"

"Oh slag, oh slag! Nope, no can do, will not stay still so you can hurt me!"

"What the frag you talking about Nightstride?"

Ratchet lunged at her again, only to have Nightstride shriek again and bolt away from him with fast movement. Liquid started to come down her cheeks again and Ratchet sighed irritably.

Nightstride finally clunked down on the berth and started to sob.

"…Nightstride?" Ratchet soothed while rubbing a hand up and down her back to try and calm her down. She, just like her sister, were just out of sparkling years in their terms.

"I-it was…B-Barricade!" she sobbed out while burring herself into Ratchet's side.

Ratchet's spark jumped as he put two and two together, why she was running from him, why she was avoiding most contact with the mechs. Barricade had taken a pure sparkling. Ratchet hissed and held Nightstride a little closer. A child compared to him no less!

Pushing her onto her back, he got her to relax as he gave her medication that would help her relax. As he watched her finally slip into a deep stasis, he contacted Optimus.

"_Ratchet to Optimus."_

"_Go ahead."_

"_Nightstride…Might be a problem for a while."_

"_Why is that Ratchet? I understand being caught again but…"_

"_Barricade had forced himself…onto her."_

Silence was greeting Ratchet as he waited for his leader to speak. It was information that was shocking and needed to be taken in before anything could be said.

"_I…shall inform the rest. Optimus out."_

Optimus sighed as he had cut connection with Ratchet about a minute ago. A child, an innocent child had been hurt and he and the rest were too late to stop what Barricade had done. Her twin sister and Sideswipe were not going to take this…well.

It wasn't even an half an hour later and half the base was almost beaten up because of two certain bots that had found out what happened. The training fields were demolished while the hallway walls were dented and scratched up. Even Sunstreaker had giving a nasty remark about Barricade and had made a hole in one of the walls.

Starlight was found sitting next to her sister's side as she waited for the drug to wear off. As she sat there staring at her, she looked up when the door opened and closed behind the new comer.

"Hey Sides…"

"How is she?"

"…she's doing fine I think…though I really wish this didn't happen to her."

Sideswipe didn't even respond as he sat in another chair and was watching Nightstride with half shut optics. She had been out for about eight hours and it worried him slightly, yet he trusted Ratchet knew what he was doing.

They would just have to take it easy and slow when Nightstride woke up. No one wanted to scare her into thinking that they were enemies. Sideswipe reached over and stroked Night's cheek with his fingers, trying to make himself believe that she was going to be all right and nothing else bad was going to happen.

"I guess we just have to wait it out…wait until she is feeling better and wait until she decides that she had enough of sleeping and needs to wake up." Starlight whispered while stroking her sisters arm with a loving look in her eyes.

It had finally struck the third day that she has been out and everyone was beginning to worry that something might have happened to her.

Ratchet was even more worried because his scans were not picking up anything and if something went wrong he'd just feel even worse that he was doing nothing for her.

Optics shuttered then opened only to shutter again as the light was hurting them. Squinting up at the light she turned her head to the side to get it out of her face. What she realized what she was still in the med bay with wires connected to a whole bunch of places.

Sitting up, she pulled off the wires that connected to machines that soon went into a dead line as they weren't picking up any sign of a life form. Loud beeping and alarms went off, making Nightstride jump as the door to the med bay was slammed open and Ratchet ran in with a worried look upon his face.

When he saw the odd look on Nightstride's face and her sitting there like, I didn't do anything, he sighed and let a scowl cross his face.

"What have I told you about disconnecting wires!"

Nightstride grinned sheepishly and then shrugged while swinging her legs over the side of the berth.

"Do not, under any circumstances, disconnect wires that are hooked up to machines. Though, I really don't see why… I'm alive aren't I?"

And that got Ratchet to scowl even more and having a dark look cross his face.

"Out of my Med bay, NOW."

"But Ratchet I-"

"OUT!"

And Nightstride flew out of the med bay with a wrench following right after her.


	11. Your Not Gone

**Enjoy, this is an inside look at what is happening while Nightstride was out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Nightstride and Starlight**

**Suggestions here and there are welcome, thanks.**

_**Your Not Gone**_

**

* * *

**

**Inside look:** **Day one of Nightstride being out.**

**

* * *

**

"Really, can't you just give me the fraggin storage cube and let me shoot it?" Ironhide suggested. "Maybe it would collapse in on itself and kill them all."

Optimus sighed as he looked at Ironhide with a displeased look. "Ironhide, you know that it is not right to do that and we don't even know what would happen if it was destroyed." he said while glancing at Ironhide, who had been arguing over this for the pass two hours, trying to get revenge for Nightstride. Sighing, Ironhide grumbled and left the room to think of a better plot in getting the cube to explode. Maybe Wheeljack would be up to the task. Weighing the options, Ironhide sighed and just shook his head while heading towards the rec room.

Optimus Prime let a small sigh escape his vents as his door opened again. Looking up from his task of papers, he found Ratchet standing there with a distant look on his face.

"Optimus, if it you don't mind me asking, what's going to happen with the cube?"

Looking at Ratchet, Optimus shook his head and looked down towards his desk that now held the cube on top of it.

"The cube will be put under lock and key. No one will be able to get near it without access codes, which will only be open to me. I can not have the chance of one of the other…bots going to destroy it and release all that was a threat."

Ratchet nodded and turned to leave. "oh, one more thing Optimus, I suggest you take it easy on everyone…after finding out what happened, not many are going to be up to par with their emotions." the door closed after he said that, leaving the leader in the glow of the computer screen and a mysterious cube that held things within it.

Ironhide was found walking down the hallway in a daze as he was trying to think of ways to get the cube and give it a piece of his mind. Bah, nothing would work.

Turning into a different direction, he went towards the shooting range to go and shoot targets and blow them up with his cannon. That at least would blow off some steam. Passing Wheeljack's lab, he came to a stop and peered in on what he was doing. Ironhide's face contorted in horror as he found Wheeljack messing with chemicals. How he got the and what he was doing was beyond Ironhide, yet it was one warning, get the slag out of this area now.

Moving quickly he came to the shooting range and quickly went about his routine to get his processor off of things. A cough was heard about ten minutes later, causing Ironhide to whip around with his cannon pointed at the coughing source.

"OI! Ironhide, I'm not something you can shoot!"

Ironhide pulled his cannon back and looked down at the human that had come to join him. "Hey Will, how are things going?" Will shrugged and climbed up into Ironhide's hand as he shifted his rifle he had to his back.

"Came to get some practice in if its okay with you." Will said while loading his rifle up and getting ready to fire. Ironhide chuckled slightly and put Will down while setting the shooting range to a level that he and Will would be able to work together.

"Hey, Hide, I heard what happened…sorry for what happened." Will said while shooting at the first target that was to appear.

"You have… no need to apologize. Barricade did it and he doesn't deserve his spark anymore. She and her sister are younger than the twins and Bumblebee. Born halfway into the war and knew no peace." Ironhide said with a slight snarl while he took out about five or so targets with just one cannon shot.

"Do you know how…the twins and her sister are doing?" Will asked while refilling his rifle back up and glancing at Ironhide. "I truly do not know. The first night she got back, they destroyed one of the hallways, Wheeljack had to clean up and redo it all over again."

Will whistled and shook his head. If only he could have done something to help her out, then none of this would have happened. The two went back to shooting and dodging as minutes passed.

Ratchet chucked another wrench at the door of the med bay as it was about to slide open, causing the ones behind it to scamper away from his wrath. It wasn't that he was keeping them from Nightstride, its just that he needed to make sure nothing happened and she was not bonded to him.

A sigh escaped him as he looked over at Nightstride. Why did such a sweet one like her have to get the worse end of it all? Shaking his head, he went and picked up his wrench and looked at the small dent in the door that he had caused. Oh well he'll fix it another time. Walking back to his worktable, Ratchet started to go over the blue prints that he had found in Nightstride's room about her new storage device which had the Decepticons all sucked up into it.

The device itself was made oddly. By clicking certain patterns on the device, you could get about ten different storage areas, which you could each name so it would be able to find things a lot faster. Other odd things were that each area had an unlimited storage area, like space, how it was never ending. How did she come up with thins and make it?

Going back to her writing, he started to read through it again until he heard the door squeak slightly. Spinning around, he let his wrench fly, hitting one of the twins in the head and having the door slam shut as his wrench fell to the ground. A moan of pain could be heard from the other side causing Ratchet to smiled slightly until he looked back at Nightstride. They would all have to be careful around her when it comes to the fact of the mechs being around her.

Jazz grumbled and walked into the med bay, only to trip slightly when he stepped right into the room. Looking down, he found the wrench and shook his head while picking it up and heading over to Ratchet, who was at his desk going over the blue prints.

"Hey, Ratch, ya think ya can fix me? I got a nasty dent in my arm."

Ratchet looked over towards Jazz and looked at the dent that was in his arm. Quite deep if you think about it. Pulling away from his desk, he led Jazz to another berth and got to work on fixing Jazz's arm.

"Any sign of waking up?" Jazz questioned, earning a glare from Ratchet as he yanked a little too hard on his arm. "No, no sign of anything yet."

Jazz nodded and went silent as Ratchet continued to work on his arm.

Bumblebee pulled into the hanger with his two charges, Sam and Mikaela. He was absolutely angry when he found out what had happened to Nightstride. When Sam and Mikaela were told what to expect before coming here, Mikaela personally promised Nightstride that she would get revenge for her. Sam had pushed himself up against Bee's door as he watched his girlfriend throw such a fit that it scared both autobot and human. Bumblebee thought Mikaela had gone into overload and was starting to spazz out but, after Sam explained that it was human ways of showing anger, Bee went silent. As Mikaela got out of Bee, she headed straight for the med bay with Sam and Bee following right behind the hurrying female.

Bee looked at Sam, who was in his hand and shook his head as they watched the female.

"Every little thing is gonna be alright…" Bee played over the radio. Sam shook his head and sighed while relaxing into Bee's hand.

Ratchet wasn't surprised at seeing Mikaela storm into the med bay, demanding how her friend was doing. With a lot of answering and convincing Mikaela that she was fine, he sent them scurrying out of the med bay while Jazz took off to join them and talk about what was happening with the decepticons.

About five hours had passed and the day was turning to night, yet one last disturbance had to take place at that time. All had jumped and looked around as a boom shook the base, leaving them in a frantic questioning on what was happening.

Smoke came billowing down the hall and into the rec room where everyone was resting. Thick black smoke that not even the autobots could see through. Coughing was heard from Sam, Mikaela and Will while they all maneuvered around, trying to find their guardians. Bee quickly scooped up Sam and Mikaela while Will had found Ironhide to stay near. Trying to even move in this thick smoke was hell on the lungs and air vents of the autobots.

"Optimus, we have a problem in the base. Seems Wheeljack might have been experimenting again and it decided to leave behind thick black smoke that we can't even move around in." said Ironhide over their com link.

"I'm working on getting the air vents to suck up the smoke, it'll take about five minutes, so just hang on. Optimus out."

Ironhide had relayed the message to the others and everyone sat still until they were able to make out things instead of being in a pitch black smoke fill room. Jazz was found underneath Sides and Sunny, for they had all tripped over each other while Starlight had remained in her seat with a far away look on her face. She was still sad about her sister and she blamed herself for not even paying attention to her little twin.

Sunstreaker made his way over to Starlight and sat next to his Spark mate while pulling her into his chassis. Stoking her back, he watched as she relaxed into him and sighed as she fell into a light stasis. Sideswipe let a fleeting smile cross his face, yet he was somewhere else as he went and sat next to his twin. Sideswipe had, had little to no sleep at all. He had been up for hours just thinking 'what if.'

Wheeljack had earned quite the glares as he walked through the door covered in black soot and nothing less. His whole form was pitch black, which Bumblebee took interest in and started to draw swirls and stuff on Wheeljack. Swatting at Bee's hand, Wheeljack walked forwards, only to have the little Bumblebee follow him, trying to continue drawing things on his soot covered frame.

A chuckle ran through everyone, yet it wasn't as happy as it could be. For some odd reason, just knowing Nightstride should be here was bothering everyone to the point that they just couldn't act themselves. Optimus Prime came into the room and seemed pleased that the smoke was gone. A fleeting scowl was on his face when he found that not many were moving around and with the twins out of it, he felt even more out there because of the enthusiastic twins and the pranks along with Ironhide complaining and this and that were not there, just gone.

Ratchet soon followed in and had a glare upon his face.

"Wheeljack, how many times do I have to tell you to stay AWAY from the chemicals!" he snarled while pointing a finger at the mech. Wheeljack put an innocent face on and just shrugged.

"Ratchet, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh, you know damn…"

"Ratchet, watch yourself. Wheeljack, you will go clean up what you have done and the rest are to head to their quarters to get some rest." Optimus Prime interrupted as he looked at every mech to get his point across. Grumbling was heard and then shuffling of feet and the echoes of complaints down the hall were followed. As soon as everyone left the room, Optimus let air leave his vents. He was worried about a lot of things and a lot more was on his processor as he went everyday wondering and worrying what was going to happen next. He soon left to go and get some sleep to continue with his duties tomorrow when the sun rose high in the sky.

* * *

**Inside look ****Day two of Nightstride being out**

* * *

***

Frenzy hurried throughout the decepticon base, trying to formulate a plan to get his comrade back. There was no way he would leave Barricade to deal with all the other decepticons that were lower than him and the ones that they both hated. They needed to bring back Megatron and it wasn't working with him trapped in that thing the femme had trapped him in. Was there a way to stop Starscream from coming out?

Shrugging, he skittered throughout each room, searching for parts to use as a field scrambler to stop them from detecting him. He was a hacker after all, it was his job to hack in and block signals from getting traced to him. Upon entering a room, he found the perfect part that would go with his device he was making. There was no way he would allow anything to get in his way now. Well, unless it was a mech that was ten times or maybe fifteen times his height.

Hurrying up, he quickly put together what he was making and an evil grin crossed his face as he put the last part on. Picking up the device, he made his way towards the doors and soon stopped, realizing he was too small to open them. Oh, this was not a good day.

* * *

***

Sideswipe's cannon took out another target as his rage continued to grow with each passing second. He didn't make it in time, he wasn't there to tell her she was okay. He had failed her. Another target was taken down as he let this anger consume his mind. This was not the Sideswipe that anyone knew. He seemed like a total different mech as he took out another target that looked like an animal that could fly. He forgot the name of it.

Sunstreaker walked into the shooting range and set the level to difficult, which is where they both ended up working together in trying to beat things coming out of nowhere.

"Slag it! Did you have to pick the most difficult one Sunny!" Sides growled while taking out another that had appeared.

"Sorry, didn't realize it, yet its keeping your mind busy and nothing is bothering it." he replied while taking out a target that had gotten behind his brother somehow.

"Watch your slaggin back Sides! If you let them get behind you, it's a cheap shot and you know it!" Sideswipe just shook his head and went back to shooting every which way when a target would come at him.

"Would you mind if I joined you guys?"

The targets froze and Sunny and Sides looked over to see Starlight with a small smile touching her face. Sides smiled and waved her over, indicating that it was fine with her joining. Resuming, they worked together and got through all the levels with little scratches as they had paid a lot of attention towards each other.

"Sides, I have to speak with you." Starlight said while stopping in front of him and waving Sunstreaker out of the room. Both stood in awkward silence as they looked at each other, waiting to see what the other one wanted.

"I know you are in love with my sister but, I must ask you that when she wakes up, I don't care what she says, will you stay with her night and day?"

Sideswipe's mind went blank at her question and finally time came crashing back down on him as he nodded his head yes. What had he just gotten himself into? Starlight smiled and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Sideswipe behind with a lot on his processor.

Sunstreaker grinned as he watched Starlight come out to him. He knew what she had asked and his face was pure happiness that his brother actually might get to be with Nightstride now but, only when she is ready and happy. Starlight sighed and leaned against her spark mate. It was not a good day and she knew it. Just knowing that her sister was almost in a coma state and she couldn't even help her, she was fuming on the inside.

Sideswipe walked out of the shooting range not long after and headed towards Ratchet's med bay with a look of determination that he was going to sit by Nightstride even if it got Ratchet pissed at him. Upon arriving, Ratchet gave a snarl and was about to scold him and send him on his way when Sideswipe said something surprising.

"Ratchet, I know you don't like my brother and I much but, I will stay by Night's side even if you have to drag me out of here."

And Ratchet just went about his duty, not even commenting on what was said or even asking what that was about. Just shrugged it off and went to picking tools and objects off the floors and the tables and setting them back in their original place. Sides came up to Nightstride's side and picked up her limp hand and held it in his own. Running a finger over hers, he sat down in a chair with a sad look upon his face. It wasn't his fault but, he blamed himself. Clenching his empty hand, he placed it on her abdomen and rubbed it slightly, willing her to wake up, yet nothing happened. A scowl came to his face, yet when he looked at the screen that was keeping an eye on her spark, he almost willed the damn thing to just disappear and let his Nightstride be fine.

His Nightstride? When had he come to that conclusion? Not dwelling on the whole situation, he moved his hand up towards her cheek components and rubbed them slightly, admiring her from his position. What did he even do to deserve such a beautiful girl?

Frenzy moved fast as he finally got into a good position. He needed to find out their routines and how many there were near and in the base. The humans would be able to be easy to avoid, yet he needed to keep an optic out for that red twin Nightstride was attached to. Running into him meant sure death no matter where he was. Looking over the edge of the rock he had staked out as his base, he found that the twins were nowhere to be seen while the mech Jazz, was patrolling the area near the opening. Oh, this was not good, that small mech could give him one hell of a time just to get pass him.

Twitching, Frenzy ran to another rock nearby and watched how many steps Jazz took in one direction, to turn back and then repeat what he had just done when he got to his starting point. If he timed it perfectly, he would be able to get in and search for that cube the femme had created. Running back to his rock base he had deemed his, he waited for a second and booked for the door that was a couple of feet away.

Frenzy stumbled through the door just as Jazz turned around. How he made it in just the right time, he did not know, but now his real quest was just beginning.

Starlight joined Sides and rubbed his back, trying to comfort the mech from feeling any worse. Why did these things have to happen? Ratchet seemed to take it easy on them for his yelling didn't come anymore and objects were not being thrown across the room at this point in time. If it wasn't for the spark monitor, Night would look dead, she would look like she had never even lived in that body that now laid still on the berth without anything such as a twitch.

Optimus watched as the doors closed to the room that he had sealed the cube in. It had about ten different combination codes that were all stored in his processor that would destroy itself if anyone other than him or Ratchet tried to hack into it. Hearing the doors lock with a loud click, he turned and headed towards his room that would allow him to rest and think for the rest of the day. It was hard enough on them for what happened and with the government at his throat, he felt like it was too much. Them asking for ridiculous things that they were too young to start using. It would just create more war and he didn't need that. His door slid shut as he entered and it locked behind him, allowing him to think of all that has gone on.

Jazz swore he saw something book around the corner and into the base, yet he could not find anything that would indicate that something had been there. Shrugging, he headed towards the door and stopped upon seeing sand prints that were just right for a small decepticon. Oh frag.

_"Hey, Ironhide, I think a decepticon has gotten into the base. One that was not captured because its just small enough that it would go unnoticed. I'm thinking it might be Frenzy."_

_"Jazz, are you sure that's what you think it is?"_

_"Ya, positive, Jazz out."_

Going into the base, it was time to start searching for a little rat that had gotten into their base. The Autobot base, not decepticon, autobot.

Nightstride looked around herself in her dreaming state. Where was she? How long has she been out? It truly felt like it was taking forever for her body to come out of its solid sleeping state, yet it did not stop the dreams that happened to appear, and they were not pleasant at all. His face seemed to haunt her dreams too. Barricade was one mech she wanted to personally get revenge on. His face frightened her, his snarling face that showed the sharp teeth made her shiver, yet she would late long enough to see that he should have never touched her. Her mind seemed to reel as she moved in and out of dream land to darkness every so often.

Ironhide grunted and sighed as he finally convinced Will and the guys to help search for this intruder. A warning of be careful went out to them all and they were on their way, searching high and low along with small places that could be used to hide. Frenzy grumbled as he moved around the cobweb infested ceiling. They never thought to look into the ceiling, which held a lot of nasty little organic critters that he did not want to even come in contact with. Moving further, he searched for the faint signal that the cube was giving off. If he got to it, he could save them all and they would have to thank him some way or another. There was no way he was going to not get a compliment or an award for saving their afts.

Sideswipe and Starlight turned the lights off to the med bay as they were heading towards their assigned rooms to get some sleep. It had finally come down to the end of the day and they needed rest or it wouldn't help Nightstride at all. Ratchet had already retired from the med bay and as the two went separate ways, they called goodnight and then the hall was quiet, not even the spider that lived in the corner of the hallway moved to disturb this silent atmosphere. All hoped Night would be okay and they had to wait till she woke from her slumber.


	12. Healing

Sorry this took a while. Writers block and family issues.

Here's the next chapter, please review, I'd like to know how well this is. Message me, I'm not the best, but it would be nice to know...

**Do not own transformers: I own Starlight and Nightstride, that is all.**

* * *

_Healing_

* * *

The shout itself was a wonder for none have heard the mech ever since they brought in Nightstride. Just hearing that shout sent alarm throughout all those that could pick up his vocal waves. Optimus had looked up from his desk filled with work in surprise when Ratchet's voice carried that far into the base. Someone had to have pissed him off or got on his bad side to have him shouting that loud. The mechs in the rec room were lounging when they had heard that terrifying sound that would make even decepticons cower before them.

"The slag was that!" shouted Sunstreaker as he flew off the mech sized table bench and looking around.

Sideswipe was the next up and running in the direction of the med bay with a look of panic. Why was Ratchet yelling like someone had taken a nuclear bomb and was about to drop it. Maybe Wheeljack was around somewhere and Ratchet had caught him experimenting with more chemicals. Sideswipe swung around the corner and just reached the doors when Nightstride stumbled out with a grin on her face. Both froze, no one spoke, didn't make a single movement, trying to figure out if everything was alright between the two of them. Sideswipe made a motion to step forwards when Nightstride simply covered the rest of the distance and wrapped her arms around him, embracing what she longed for.

"Sides…" she whispered while holding him all the more tighter while Sideswipe himself tightened his hold, afraid that she would just disappear like dust. Starlight turned the corner and her steps ceased as she looked at the scene with a happy smile crossing her facial plates, just knowing the two would bond sometime. Nightstride caught sight of her sister and a smile broke over her face as she pulled away from Sides and bounded over to her twin, tackling her to the ground with a gleeful shout.

"Starlight! I missed you." Starlight chuckled while pulling herself up and also embracing her little sister.

"How's my little sister doing then?" she questioned while a glare came from Nightstride as she huffed and leaned back with her arms crossed across her chassis.

"You know it was by mere seconds because of the doctors helping mother! " Starlight burst out laughing while grabbing Night and rubbing her head, stating that, that was the sister she knew and always had. Sunstreaker helped Starlight up and gave a nod for acknowledgement while pulling Starlight off into another direction. Sideswipe grabbed Nightstride by the hand and started to lead her to the rec room with a happiness lighting his optics.

Entering the rec room, all mechs seemed to brighten when they found out who had finally decided that they would come out and join them. Nightstride on the other hand seemed iffy just to be around so many. Sideswipe set his hand upon Night's arm and gave her a reassuring squeeze before he let go again. As Nightstride greeted all, she smiled slightly and went to get herself some energon. The tension in the room had grown even more that Nightstride couldn't stand it and quickly stood up, dragging Sideswipe with her.

"Hey, Hey, were we going?" Questioned Sides as he had to hop on one foot before regaining his balance to catch up with Nightstride.

"Going to ask Ratchet to erase my memory of when I was captured." she replied with venom dripping from the word memory and captured. Sideswipe faltered in his step as he realize what she was going to really do.

"…Night…Please, don't do this." he pleaded slightly with worry in his tone.

"I need to do this Sideswipe." she replied with a sadness creeping from her vocals.

"Please, Night, let me make you forget." Sideswipe said with even more determination and quickly throwing himself out in front of her just to get her to stop. Nightstride's blue optics met with Sideswipe's optics as she finally realized what he was talking about. She couldn't even get a sound out of her vocals as she felt her face plates heat up and make her beyond embarrassed.

"Side….Sideswipe…I couldn't…I mean, I…" she stuttered while trying to figure out what to do and say. Sideswipe gently lifted his hand and laid it upon her face while letting a small smile adorn his.

"Please, Nightstride, just let me make you forget the feel of his hand, and learn my own touch." he murmured with hope in his optics.

"I couldn't let you go and erase your memory for something that could be forgotten in time. Its going to be hard to forget, but please, don't erase your memory. You know erasing it will only allow you to remember things before landing."

The pleading look and hope within his optics caused Nightstride's own failure to resist such a look. It was that thing humans call, the puppy dog face. She glanced back at the med bay and then back towards Sideswipe with confusion and frustration written all over her. About a nanosecond passed and her shoulders sagged down while her head lowered slightly in defeat.

"Alright, I…I'll try it." she mumbled with a half frightened look upon her face. Sideswipe let a gentle grin come upon his face as he took Nightstride's hand within his and began to lead her in a different direction. It didn't take long for Side's to open a com link with his brother.

"_Hey, Sunstreaker, where are you and Star?"_

"_Side's? Now why would you care to know?" _

"_Slag it Sunny, where are you!?"_

"_Okay, okay, we're in Starlight's dorm. Why did you need to know?"_

"_All I'm going to tell you is to stay there for a while."_

The link was cut and Sunstreaker was left in a daze of what was going on. Starlight leaned on his shoulder and creased his arm while mumbling nonsense. Sunstreaker just shrugged and ran his hand down Starlight's back while creasing the lower part of the plating's more affectionately. She smiled and pushed herself even closer to him with a happy sigh coming from her.

As Sideswipe pulled Nightstride down the hall, a small glint caught her attention. Optics turning in that general direction, she came to a halt and almost let her emotions control her body. There, standing in the middle of the hall was Frenzy, guilty as charged, with Nightstride's cube in hand. How he got it was a mystery, but Night was in a panic. Tugging on Sideswipe's arm, she got his attention and pointed towards Frenzy, who was jumping up and down, trying to get into the ventilation shaft. Realizing that he had company, Frenzy stopped what he was doing and looked over towards his guests.

"Oh crap…"

Frenzy took off with Night shrieking and running after him while Sideswipe followed behind with an angered face upon his facial plates. How he got by without a single mech seeing him confused his processor greatly. Turning the corner sharply, Nightstride quickly dodged Ironhide, who shouted about watching it when he realized just who passed him.

"Oi! Jazz was right, Frenzy did get past him!"

Startled, Ironhide quickly followed the two bots while making a connection with Optimus.

"_Ironhide to Optimus."_

"_Go ahead."_

"_We need backup. Frenzy somehow got into the vault and got the cube!"_

"…_He WHAT!?"_

"_I'm sending Jazz and Wheeljack to help you. Optimus out."_

Nightstride slid around and corner, just clipping Frenzy on the shoulder with her digits and slammed into the wall before pushing herself back up and forwards. That cube could not and will not leave these walls!

Frenzy shivered at the look coming from the femmes optics as he shot forward, only to stumble and slam into an offending appendage. Digits closed around his small form and pulled him upwards to look into a pair of glowing blue optics that were filled with rage.

"And what do you think your doing, Frenzy?"

Frenzy shrunk back as far as he could in the hand, yet his red eyes glared up at his captor. Squirming around, he failed to loosen his body from its hold, only to feel it tighten. Giving a squeal of pure hatred, he opened his mouth and slammed his small pointed metal teeth into the offending persons hand. A startled yelp came from his form as he plummeted to the ground and bounced slightly as he landed with a thud.

He didn't waste time to grab the cube that landed right next to him and took off, away from his once captor.

Frenzy turned another corner, just missing Sunstreaker and Starlight lunging at him from out of nowhere. The hanger door was just up ahead and as soon as he got out, he'd press that button that he'd seen the femme press.

Literally throwing himself out the door, he scurried across the ground and away from the hanger door. Coming to a halt, he lifted the cube to his face and found the button he was to press.

Hands came out of nowhere and wrenched the cube away. Snarling, Frenzy turned around to find Nightstride, the femme, that had originally made the cube and had captured all the Decepticons.

"You made one big mistake!" she snarled while pointing the cube right at him. Freezing, he watched as Night's finger came down on the button opposite the one he was going to press and gasped as it started to suck him inside. Jumping forwards, he attached himself to Night's leg and started to climb up her body, dodging all her attempts to get him off.

Dropping the cube, Night reached behind her back, only to realize what she had done too late. Frenzy had been waiting for her to release the object, yet when she did, he leaped into the air, caught the cube while pressing the other button.

A flash of light surrounded Frenzy and Nightstride as the rest of the Autobots came out of the base, startled to find a disturbing scene before them.

Nightstride hung limp in the grasp of Barricade, refusing to move and draw more attention to herself. Other Decepticons that had escaped were coming around, only to go into battle mode when they realized what happened.

"You've got to be fragging me!" shot Sideswipe as he and his twin stood more towards the front of the group.

"Hey Sides, how about we kick some Decepticon aft!" suggested Sunstreaker as he nudged his brother.

Barricade let Nightstride drop to the ground and watched as she took off, back towards the group of Autobots. Realizing they were outnumbered, him and the rest that escaped took off as the Autobots went after them. Nightstride's optics scanned over the cube she had made and found it completely empty. Giving a shutter, she buried herself into Sideswipe's open arms while letting a pitiful sound escape her vocal processors.

"Hey, hey, Nightstride, calm down, its all right. Those Deceptifreaks won't get to you this time." Sides said while holding her tighter. Giving a sigh, Nightstride watched as some of the Autobots started to come back from the chase. Starlight came over to her twin and pulled her into a huge while looking over at her spark mate. Sunstreaker himself was glaring off into the distance, trying to figure out what to do after they only had a couple of days free of Decepticons, only to have them all back.

Nightstride let a sigh escape her vents while she pulled Sideswipe into the base, followed by Sunstreaker and her sister.

"Hey…you guys up for a prank?" Starlight suggested to their little group trying to get the tension off of Night and the rest of them. Her question was followed by three feral grins as they looked at each other.

"Starlight here, in position."

"Sides, In position."

"Same here."

"Alright, we're all in position, when the time is right, we'll sneak into each assigned room and get this over with." came Night's voice while they all were near the doors they were suppose to enter.

"On your mark"

"Get set"

"Go!"

The four pranksters stumbled into the rec room about thirty minutes later, laughing their afts off. Nightstride let herself laugh so hard, she was bent at the waist, trying to get herself to calm down, yet nothing worked as the other three around her laughed even harder at her predicament.

"So Starlight, you had pink and blue?" She nodded while adding more laughter to the group.

"Sides had green and red."

"Sunny, you had…purple and yellow."

"And I believe I had orange and black!"

More laughter followed as they all took out cables and hooked them up into each of their ports. They were connected in a circle so each could see what the other one did.

Starlight had painted Wheeljack a pure pink color with blue swirls. Sideswipe had painted Ironhide half green and half red. Sunstreaker had painted Ratchet in the pattern of purple, yellow, purple, yellow, and last but not least, Nightstride had painted Jazz fully orange and then added black tribal swirls and designs. The more they examined the pictures, the more they laughed and fell over with pure delight in seeing such a funny sight.

To make it even more worse, each of the pranksters had placed a bucket of Wheeljack's newly experimented liquid above their pranked mechs door. No one knew what it did yet, but they were bound to find out sooner or later. Nightstride watched as Sunstreaker dragged her sister off somewhere, most likely his room.

Smiling at the two depart, Nightstride turned to find Sideswipe holding out a cup of energon towards her. Taking the offer, it didn't take long for Night to just guzzle it down, yet the taste was sweeter, much more sweeter than the energon she had usually been drinking. Lifting the empty cube up to her optics, she let if drop and hit the ground when she figured it out.

"Sideswipe!" she stammered while looking at him and then to the cube on the ground. Shaking her head, she continued to try and say something, only resulting in her looking like a fish out of water.

"What did I do? I gave you some high grade energon…what's the big deal?"

The light seemed to dawn on Sideswipe as he watched Nightstride's optics dim slightly and her balance became more unstable. Her vent's picked up more air as the drink continued to effect her.

"You've never drank before…" he murmured while letting a big smile plaster across his face. This was going to be amusing.

"So, Night, would you like to go back to your room?" Sideswipe questioned while smirking down at the small femme. Nightstride on the other hand kept trying to find her balance and think straight, yet as another glass of high grade came in front of her face, she snatched it and gulped it down, not realizing what she was doing. Hearing Sideswipe's question, she smiled and latched to his arm while he led the way towards her room.

Nightstride stumbled into her room with Sideswipe shutting the door behind them. He almost burst out laughing when he looked to see Night attempted to walk straight. Nightstride made it over to the berth and sat down on the edge with a dazed look upon her face. When Sideswipe moved in front of her and attempted to brush his hand across her cheek, she latched onto his hand with hers and pulled him forwards. In the end, Nightstride ended up laying on the berth with Sides weight added on top of her. Both not having the right thinking process because of the high grade, continued further into their situation.

Sideswipe's lip components met with Nightstride's, a fiery passion that had been pent up inside both of them without it being realized. Sides digits danced up Night's legs as she raised her legs up at the knee joints, allowing Sideswipe between them. His glossa ran over her lips, causing a moan to result from his attention towards the one he has fallen for. Night let her hands dance up his back as she came to rest her hands upon his chest. The smooth metal shivered underneath her digits and as she dipped her hands beneath the armor and into the sensitive wiring, Sideswipe let out a groan.

A shiver ran up Nightstride's body as Sides fingers ran over her sensitive wiring and as his glossa moved down and into her neck area, she let out a gasp of pleasure. Arching her back slightly, she pushed her chassis into his, causing both to emit sounds of pleasure. Nightstride moved her mouth to Sides neck, causing him to grunt when she latched onto a wire with her small teeth. Not hard, but enough that it would cause Sides a pleasure filled reaction.

Pulling away, Sides unhooked a cable and inserted it into Night's port, causing her to gasp as he sent pulses of pleasure through the connection. Nightstride groaned as Sideswipe caused her to overload, yet he continued, causing Nightstride's already sensitive nerves more pleasure. Both their systems had fans going, trying to keep their bodies cool, yet they weren't working fast enough as their bodies became slightly hot and more responsive. Sides dragged his hand up Night's leg and up to her hip area before delving into her wiring. Nightstride gave a load moan and Sideswipe's name came from her lip components as she felt his movements become more stronger and bolder. Night's lip components found his again and as the two became more heated, the more they wanted each other.

Nightstride felt Sideswipe stop and as she looked into his optics, it didn't take her two seconds to realize what he wanted. Pulling back her chest plating's, her blue spark, yet tinted golden from the all spark, came into view. Sideswipes plating's followed not seconds later and as the two sparks came close to each other, they rose from their resting places, like magnets, and attached themselves to the other.

The pulsing of each emotion, each longing, ran through them, what they went through, their fears, likes, dislikes and their thoughts, all merged in with the bonding of their sparks. The pleasure of knowing that they felt the same about each other, the love and loyalty. At each wave of pleasure, it grew and caused both mech and femme to cry out as they reached their overload. The sparks mingled together, enjoying the feeling of being whole and complete, yet as they finally settled down, they split and went back to their rightful owners.

Nightstride curled up into Sideswipes arms and let sleep take over, not yet realizing what she had done because of her high grade consumption.

Nightstride woke up with an aching processor and very sensitive optics. The light hurt her eyes as she finally opened them and sat up. Fully taking in the pounding, she noticed her whole body ached for some reason. Still not fully awake, she let herself think it was sleeping the wrong way. Grunting, Night rubbed her optics and opened them wider to see where she was. What surprised her was the fact that she was in her room. When had she gotten here? Putting it aside, she looked towards her left and everything halted.

Sideswipe?

As soon as that name passed through her head, everything came rushing back. Everything they did. She didn't drink enough to forget what had happened last night, it just took a while to figure out what did happen. Her spark sped up and she looked at the mech she had sparked with. There was no regret because he was the one she loved, yet she did not expect last nights events. The said mech started to arouse from his slumber and as his optics came back online, he found Nightstride leaning over him.

"What the slag? Hey Night, how'd you get in my room?"

"Funny Sides, I was just about to ask you how you ended up in my room."

The dead serious voice of Nightstride had Sideswipe sitting up and looking around. Surprise flickered through his optics as he looked at her. Just as he was about to ask a question, his jaw dropped, leaving Nightstride with a know it all expression.

"No way…"

"I swear Sides, if your going to go into denial, then your getting kicked out of my room."

Sideswipe let out a slight cough and then looked over towards his now spark mate.

"You're…fine with this right? You did want this…correct?"

Nightstride instantly felt bad. Sideswipe sounded like his was regretting moving like that. He sounded like he hated himself. Night raised a hand and put it against Sideswipes cheek. A smile graced her lips as she pulled him in and gave him a hug.

"Sideswipe, I don't care what you say, but I love you, I do not regret what we did. I'm glad that we have…finally bonded. It helps put things behind me."

Sides smiled and pulled Night towards him, giving her a playful squeeze before kissing her. Pulling away and leaning their foreheads against each other, Night let a content sigh pass her lips. The silence that passed between them was short termed as a shout rocked the whole base, followed by three more, along with four more pissed off shouts as doors where opened. Night and Sides looked at each other and burst out laughing. They were in so much trouble when the mechs found them.

"Starlight? Where you guys hiding out?" Nightstride questioned over her shared bond with her sister.

"Currently in Sunny's room, why?"

"You did hear those shouts, yes?"

"Oh, definitely, and I'm not leaving for a while." she replied. Nightstride gave a laugh as she responded back.

"Well sister, I can actually admit that I have a spark mate now…" Starlight's squeal on the other side of the bond did not go unregistered as Nightstride chuckled.

"Really, Sideswipe and my sister!? Its about time too! Oh, can't wait to tell everyone."

Nightstride cut off her sisters communication before she could tease her any more. It took time, she knew, but what was she suppose to do, throw herself at Sides and hope for the best? She rather prefer what she had done, waited for her emotions to grow.

The sound of angry knocks on the doors did not go to deaf ears. They knew that the four mechs, Jazz, Ironhide, Wheeljack and Ratchet would be pissed, maybe even beyond pissed.

"When I get my bloody hands on you, you're going to wish you have never been born!" shouted a voice outside from where Sideswipe and Nightstride were. The two spark mates looked at each other and snickered as they heard the mechs cursing and sputtering out violent thoughts upon what they were going to do to the pranksters when they get their hands on them.

Night rolled her optics and turned to Sideswipe, pushing him back down onto the berth and laying with him. She snuggled into his side and let a small yawn escape her mouth. Just as she was about to drift off into a light slumber, the sound of blasting came to the pair. Optics wide, Night shot up and off the berth before anyone could say anything. Scrambling over towards a wall, she looked back at Sides to see him just getting up and watching her like she was crazy. Pounding on her bedroom door startled to two.

"I swear to primus if you don't let us in now, this door will be blown to smithereens!"

Freaked, Night ran over to Sides, grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her farthest wall. Pushing it in the right area, it opened up, revealing a passage way into the main hall, just around the corner to the main door.

"Huh…This is sweet!" Sides commented as Night dragged him through, closing the secret door just as her bedroom door was busted open. On the other side, both ran for their lives, heading towards the other two that had done the prank with them. Just as they all reach each other, it didn't take long for them all to plow their way out the doors and speeding down the roads, far away from the base and its pissed off audience.


	13. Oh Slag

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Nightstride and Starlight**

The use of Potassium and Sodium is not fact. **Do not try **this please, I'm not having anyone saying that I told them to try it.

Enjoy and review if you can, I'd like to know if everything if fine.

Thank you.

* * *

_Oh Slag_

* * *

The punishment for the prank was beyond anything. Ratchet had gotten Starlight, Wheeljack took Nightstride, Ironhide took Sunstreaker and last but not least, Jazz got Sideswipe. Nightstride was currently working on an experiment with Wheeljack, muttering to herself about this, not liking the idea of having to help him out for a week. The same was with everyone's punishment. A week worth of helping out the ones that were pranked. Night had swore when she figured out that Wheeljack had taken dibs on her because she didn't want to go within ten feet of that lab doors. The halt of Wheeljack's form caused Night to stop what she was doing and look over towards her own living hell. A smile plastered his face when he finally came around.

"Elita-one and the others are finally landing! They'll be here by tonight!" Wheeljack spouted while looking back at Night, who was just about to put the mixture they made, down. Wheeljack's face contorted and just as he was about to stop Night, it let off a big cloud of white smoke and exploded.

"Frag it all!" Screeched a pure white and blue optic femme. Nightstride stormed out of the room and headed towards the wash area while other bots stuck their heads out the door to see what happened. While Night passed Starlight's room, a burst of laughter came from her and then the yelling of Ratchet followed. Washing up, Night inched her way back to the lab with a look of dread running over her face plates. She didn't like this at all and nothing seemed to be able to get her out of this situation.

Later that night, the Autobots were currently sitting around in a field, waiting for the arrival of their companions that have been awaited for. Shouts of glee came from almost everyone as they watched that ship coming in. Ironhide's charge, Will Lennox, was smiling while watching Sam and Mikaela shout with joy. The two spark mate couples were waiting with anticipation to see who was on that ship, almost willing it apart with their sharp gazes. As the ship came to a stop and landed, they watched the boarding deck lower to the ground and as it touched the ground, they watched two figures zoom out and into the arms of Optimus Prime and Ironhide. The twin femme's were snickering as they watched the Prime and Ironhide great their femmes. A couple more bots, by the name of Prowl, Red Alert and Bluestreaker along with many more came out from within the ship.

As everyone was busy greeting the ones that have been gone for so long, it didn't escape Nightstride's attention as two mechs came stumbling out while arguing with each other. The way they argued and yet seemed so close, that didn't escape her notice. A small gasp followed by a grin, Nightstride made the connection.

Another set of twins.

Looking at the others and then back, Nightstride bounded over to the arguing twins that were almost the same exact height with Night and her sister. Coming to a standstill, she watched as both stopped to look at the company they had just got. One whistled while the other smacked his head.

"Uh, the names Nightstride, spark mate of Sideswipe and my Sister is over there, Starlight, spark mate to Sunstreaker. We're all twins too."

"Well Nightstride, this is my brother Mudflap and I'm Skids." Replied the green one. Night nodded and looked back over towards her group. Glancing back, she waved a hand, indicating them to follow her. Arriving next to her sister, she introduced them to the other twins while noticing other mechs looking their way, just knowing this was not good. Ironhide and Ratchet seemed to have their optics widen as they took in the form of the pairs of twins. Six pranksters in total, they had their work cut out for them.

"Night, we need to get back to the lab, we still have to finish that experiment we were working on before." Wheeljack stated while coming up to Nightstride. She in response watched him turn to leave when her shoulders sagged and a tortured look came upon her face.

"Save me now…" she muttered, yet she knew plenty had heard her from the chuckles that she received.

It had not been over three hours and the lab was already coated in different colors. Night had already cursed out the mech in front of her, not verbally but mentally. She could feel from the bond that had formed, that Sideswipe himself was already tired out from all the work Jazz had made him do. Nightstride watched as Wheeljack became interested in the human elements, mostly Potassium and Sodium. He didn't say what they did, so she was wary. Looking back over towards the so called jars that held the Alkaline metals, she slightly took a step back, dreading what Wheeljack might do with it.

"Nightstride, I need you to put the two jars in that holder, make sure they are strapped in tight. Then I want you to check for loose bolts, when all is clear, tell me." Wheeljack said while handing her the jars. Her optics followed the mech as she finally looked down at the accursed jars that held something she did not know of. Upon doing what Wheeljack had told her to do, she watched as the pools of water in the big bucket glinted as the jars hung over them. She had absolutely no idea what this was going to do. Wheeljack just seemed interested in what would happen.

Wheeljack watched as the femme continued to stand there, not knowing what to do or what was about to happen. It was just his luck. With a sinful grin and childish glinting optics, he simply walked behind the protection glass and watched as Nightstride continued to stand in an awkward position.

"I'm not one for revenge, but this is way to good to just pass up." murmured Wheeljack as he looked at the button that would activate the contraption. With one final decision, he slammed his digits onto the button.

It took a nano-Klik to know what Wheeljack had done and the look in his optics made her almost want to cry out loud. It was on purpose.

The hissing of the elements reacting together and with the water didn't sound good, yet the calm before the storm came, followed by a loud explosion that rocked the base.

All the mechs and femmes on the base now, stood stock still, thinking an attack had broken out when a lot had just arrived. Footsteps drew near the rec room, causing many to back off to the sides and as they did, their optics watched the femme that was battered and wet walk into the room with fire burning inside her optics. She was beyond pissed, much more beyond that. Her digits curled up and she continued to walk slowly through the room, only to stop at the sound of another mech calling her name out.

"Frag Off Now Wheeljack before I personally make your life a living hell!" snarled Nightstride as she whirled on him. Mechs, femmes and humans watched the exchange with interest.

"Never again will I help you with human alkaline metals such as Potassium and Sodium again!"

Sam, Mikaela and Will all burst out laughing, just knowing what a small amount would do. Seems Wheeljack got the guts to exact revenge on the girl. Nightstride snarled again and walked away with a stiff, jerky walk. Her destination right now was the med bay. No way was she walking around with a limp and dented armor for days.

Walking into the med bay, she watched as her sister and Ratchet continued to have a spit spat even though she made herself known.

"Uh…Can I get some help here?" Nightstride questioned while watching the two jump from the sudden noise. One glance at her had both the medics going into a melt down just knowing the work to get all those dents and damaged area's fixed.

"Nightstride, what did you do? You know better than to brawl!" Starlight screeched as she circled her twin sister.

"Well, Wheeljack decided to take his revenge out on me when I was not the one that painted him. He caused alkaline metals of potassium and sodium to somehow react with water and it exploded right next to me."

Throughout the whole process of banging out dented metal and making sure everything was in working order, it had taken nearly five hours.

"You two are to report to your dorms after you have energon and then report to your designated areas at seven in the morning, no later." Ratchet said while turning back to his work, allowing both the femmes to scamper off.

Nightstride watched as her sister downed a whole thing of energon, followed by another. As the femme continued to watch, she felt her energon clench in her system with an unsettling feeling. Just watching her sister down the cubes made her want to put down hers and just not finish it. Night's tanks gave a groan of distaste as she went to try and continue drinking, only to slam the drink on the table and race out of the room. Startled, Starlight ran after her sister with questions buzzing through their sister bond.

When Starlight found her sister, she was in the wash racks, letting all that she had consumed, out of her tanks. A small groan escaped Nightstride as she whipped away the left over energon from her lips and just leaned against the wall.

"Sorry Star…I just didn't feel well, don't know what came over me. It might be that I'm reacting to the alkaline metals…"

"But both I and Ratchet made sure to literally soak you for two of those hours! I doubt anything got into your system, but then again I could be wrong."

Starlight watched her sister lean over again and let the rest of what she had today, out. She had never seen a sick bot, never thought one could get sick, but then again, Nightstride had been exposed to elements that are dangerous and can be harmful. Rubbing her hand up and down Night's back, she let a soft song play out. Night smiled and leaned more against Starlight.

"I just want to go into stasis… I'm tired and I just want to sleep. If I don't wake tomorrow, you know where to find Wheeljack."

Starlight smacked her sister for even thinking that. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she helped Night up and towards their dorm. When she had placed Night on her berth, she watched as her own twin went into stasis without so much as a blink of an eye. Something was wrong with her twin. She could tell, yet not what exactly was wrong with her. She remembered something soon after and quickly left the room, locking the doors with encrypted codes that none would be able to unlock.

Coming to the rec room again, Starlight shifted slightly until she saw the ones she needed to talk to. Slowly at first, she approached the table of femmes with slight hesitation. It was usually not Starlight that was up to just go and ask information from others, but for the sake of her twin, she was going to get this done. Arriving at the table, she took the seat that was currently empty. All the femmes that had arrived, turned their heads to see the new one at the table.

"Uh…Hi, I'm Starlight…If you don't mind….can I ask you all a question…?" the silence that greeted her was almost unbearable until the pink one spoke.

"You may ask what you wish. I'm Elita-one, the blue femme is Chromia and the purple one is Acree. What is it that you wanted to ask?"

Starlight went silent and then sighed.

"I'll get back to you on a different date. I must make sure something is okay. Exactly right now is not a good time to ask." Starlight said while standing back up and moving out of the room, leaving questioning femmes behind her. Starlight turned the corner of the hallway and leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh, slowly sliding down it and sitting on the floor. She buried her face into her arms that were resting on her knees. Silent sobs raked her form as she tried to think of reasons that Nightstride would be feeling sick. The mixture of the elements was poisonous, but for bots, she did not know.

Starlight sighed and pushed herself up and slowly made her way towards her and her twins dorms.

Nightstride came out of stasis with a groan and slowly rolled off the berth with locked joints. Her empty tank churned slightly, causing her to double over and fall back down onto the berth with a grunt of pain. Falling back down onto her back, she twisted towards her left and forced her systems to just shut back down. Starlight unlocked her twins door and walked in, checking to see if she was up yet. Seeing Night curled up on the berth still in recharge made her even more worried. Closing the door, she made her way back to the room she was in last night. There was about fifteen minutes before she had to be in the med bay and continue her punishment. That was just enough time for her to inform Optimus that her sister was unable to attend to her punishment.

Starlight was surprised to see their leader in the rec room. It was not everyday that he was in the rec room just enjoying time. Always working and unable to have time with his kind. Slowly approaching him, she made herself known by clearing her throat.

"Um, Optimus, my twin, Nightstride will be unable to make it to her punishment today. She…is more or less not feeling well."

Optimus processed what Starlight said and soon nodded his head in consent.

"I'll inform Wheeljack, you just worry about what you have to do. Please stay out of trouble for a couple of days Starlight. I know you can."

Starlight shrugged and saluted her Prime before heading to the dreaded med bay that probably had a grumpy Ratchet within its confines.

By lunch time, when the pranksters got a break, Starlight met the two elder twins in the hall, right before the room where they have energon. Starlight looked upon her spark mate with a loving gaze as she smiled at both of them. She noticed the slight frown on Sideswipes face as he looked around, searching for something.

"Nightstride is not feeling well today. She is currently in stasis lock… Has been that way since… early last night." Star mumbled while attaching herself to Sunstreaker's arm. Sideswipe looked slightly alarmed to hear that Night was not feeling well. It was odd in itself for a Cybertronian to get sick. Starlight soon led the way into the room to get some cubes of energon.

****  
Nightstride woke up feeling better, yet dizzy at the same time. From her back, she stared up at the ceiling with her half lit optics. Night continued to lay there, almost throwing the whole getting up thing out the door. She knew she needed to replace that energon she had lost. It was necessary for her energon intake was due. Getting up slowly, her tanks argued with her movements, yet she pushed herself up, refusing for it to control her. Groaning in discomfort, she stumbled out the door and found her center of balance as she made her way towards the place that held energon.

Starlight's optics light up when they landed on their twin walking through the doorway. She just seemed happy that her twin is moving and not laying still, acting like a dead person. As Night joined her group, she sat down at the table next to her spark mate. Even though the sick feeling was there, just having Sideswipe nearby caused her to calm down.

"Sides, what would I do without you…" Night whispered over their bond while she leaned a head against his shoulder. Sides smiled down at his mate and just nudged her playfully while rubbing the small of her back. Nightstride watched her twin place a full cube of energon in front of her, yet Night did not lift a digit to even pick it up. Just looking at the cube made her tanks act up. Ghosting her fingers over the cube, she finally grasped it and started to take slow and small sips, letting her tanks adjust to the sudden encounter with energon.

Starlight watched with close optics and as her sister unconsciously rubbed at the area over her spark, she almost spit her own energon out. Optics wide, she just continued to stare at her sister like she had grown an extra head. Starlight could feel herself start to talk before she could think, yet stopped to get it right.

"Night…Dorm rooms now!"

Startled, Night's face shot in the direction of Starlight's as she pulled away from the table with a serious expression.

"I need to speak to you with no interruptions. None what so ever. I don't care if Ratchet says anything or comes busting the door down, you are to come with me so we can talk."

Night stumbled out of the seat as she quickly said bye to the twins and was dragged out of the room with a serious looking Starlight. As they came upon the dorm room, Night dug the pads of her feet into the ground, trying to halt Starlight from her mission.

"What has gotten into you!? Starlight, your acting like this depends on your life!" The sharp look in Starlight's optics made Night freeze on the spot. Opening the doors, she pushed Nightstride into the room and glared even more at her twin. Slamming the door shut, she encoded it and turned on Night.

"How long has it been since you sparked with Sideswipe!?"

Night just stood there, stumped. She didn't know what this was about, why her sister was so antsy.

"Um…counting the days we stayed away from the base after we booked for it because of the pranks…I'd say at least a week or more…" Night replied. "But what does this have to do with me not feeling good?"

"Nightstride, You listen to me right now!" Starlight threatened in a serious tone that her sister knew she would never use if she was kidding around. "Did you use Firewalls?"

Firewalls, their form of protection as humans have birth control and so on within that area.

"Oh…slag…" Nightstride stuttered as her optics went wider if possible. "We both had high grade…. I doubt we paid any attention to that!"

Starlight's eyes lit up with surprise as she finally realized what was wrong with Nightstride. Most would be worrying over this and either getting scolded or in trouble. Starlight instead, watched her baby twin sister with a stern look upon her face, only to let it crack into a large grin followed by a joyous screech that was heard by most of the bots near their dorm.

"No way! Nightstride, do you know what this means! Do you!" Starlight finally burst out while pouncing around her twin with so much energy. Nightstride was about to respond when her sister interrupted her.

"I'm gonna be an Aunt, I'm gonna be an Aunt!" Starlight chanted while latching onto Nightstride's neck and hugging her to death.

"I'm making you get a check-up, we are not letting this sparkling go without being watched. It's the first sparkling in centuries and Ratchet would blow a gasket if we were to just let the little one go without making sure its healthy. " Starlight said while dragging a still stunned Nightstride out of the room and towards the mech that might blow up at them.

When the two femmes burst into the med bay, Ratchet was thrown off balance and stumbled to the side as he spun around and glared at his visitors. Find his late helper among the two, he snarled and raised his wrench, only to stop when Starlight cried out.

"Eh, Ratchet, I got Night here for you to do some…uh, check-ups on." Star stuttered while looking over at Ratchet with doe eyed optics.

"Her Check-up is not till next week, I'll do it when it arrives as scheduled." His voice rang out with slight hint of anger in it. Starlight looked between Ratchet and her twin before she sighed and slouched.

"Even if the patient is carrying a sparkling?"

Ratchet's half turned form whirled around at the statement and looked at the femmes in utter surprise. He just couldn't process it, a femme, one base, was carrying a sparkling, after going for years without any sparklings. His optics landed on Nightstride and as he finally let the thought process, he appeared by Night in seconds, already forcing her to sit on the berth and start to run check-ups and scans on her.

"You're a week and a half into carrying the sparkling. Your systems are slightly stressed from the working, causing your body to react and purge its energon because of how unsettled you are. Your sparkling is doing fine from the scans on it. The holding case will be used in a couple of weeks when it sees that the spark of the sparkling can stay lit by itself. Like a pregnant human female, your stomach plates will expand. You are to rest and you're not allowed to do any tedious work." Ratchet listed off while writing in a data pad about the femme in front of him.

"Oh, Ratchet, I'll make sure she is taken well care of. There is now way I'm letting my twin harm this little one. This sparkling will be spoiled beyond belief. Guarantee everyone will love the little one. Though we're going to have to tell Sideswipe sometime before you get too big, Night."

"Oh hahaha, Starlight. Fat femme coming through. You use that at all, I'll kill you!" Nightstride snapped while crossing her arms and looking away. Ratchet watched the two interact with each other and shook his head. Femme's, he'll never understand.

Starlight dragged Nightstride out of the med bay and let a wide grin stay plastered to her face, yet as she was about to continue further, Nightstride grasped her hand within hers.

"Starlight, promise you will not tell anyone right now. I don't want the Decepticons that have gotten free to figure out one of the femme's is carrying right now." Starlight seemed not to like the whole keeping quite thing, but she nodded in agreement.

"But I get to tell Sideswipe and Sunstreaker! I so want to see their reactions."

Nightstride laughed and agreed with her sister. Just to see the mechs react to the information seemed to make this whole situation brighter.

****  
Ratchet sighed as the femmes disappeared from the med bay. Data pad in hand, he opened a line and waited for Optimus to pick up.

:Optimus, Ratchet here.:

:Optimus here, what is it Ratchet?:

:Sir, it seems that we now have a femme carrying.:

:…Are you sure Ratchet? I mean, its been so long since this has happened…:

:Optimus, Nightstride has come in for a check-up because of Starlight and its positive.:

:To see this sparkling, that's going to be a day.:

:I agree Prime, I agree. The whole base will want to see the one that is so young and innocent.:

:Alright, I'll expect you to keep me updated Ratchet. Optimus out.:

Ratchet cut the line and looked back at the data pad with a small smile grazing over his facial plates. It was a miracle that this was happening. He couldn't believe it if he hadn't done the check-up himself.

The doors sliding open caught his attention and as he looked up, he came to find the silver Solstice Pontiac in front of him.

Jazz looked at Ratchet with a questioning look. The medic seemed too happy for his reputation.

"So, what's got you in a good mood today, Ratch?" questioned Jazz as he eyed the mech.

"Oh, nothing at all." Ratchet said while handing the data pad over to Jazz. His reaction to this was what he expected and watched as a smile broke out across Jazz's face.

"Who would've thought dat Night would be da first femme ta 'ave a sparkling!" Jazz said while letting his happiness prove just how excited he was to see the little one that was currently growing. Ratchet smiled an actual smile and nodded his head. He couldn't wait to see a small one running around like old times. He did wish Nightstride and Sideswipe the best of luck even if they may, at times, get on his nerves.

Once the whole base knows, Nightstride will be treated like a queen, pampered and so on. It wouldn't be surprising, especially Elita-one, Acree and Chromia. Those three will have Nightstride spoiled by the time they are done with her. Probably beyond spoiled.

"Ya know…I wonder w'at Sideswipe will say ta all of dis…He's childish, but he might actually make uh good parental unit." Jazz muttered while nodding his head more to himself than anyone else.

Ratchet, overhearing Jazz's statement, chuckled and responded to Jazz's statement.

"Oh, I think Sideswipe might be way in over his head. He'll never last. Then again, we always tend to underestimate him, I guess we'll have to try seeing what he can do then."

Jazz chuckled.

Nightstride watched her twin tear her room apart and literally start planning a safety room. Night had to watch her sister rip apart her room just so it would be sparkling proof.

Oh, Starlight was going to spoil this little one till the day she dies.

"So not naming it after my sister!" Night whispered while watching her twin throwing things around.


	14. Keep Moving Foward

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing other than Nightstride and Starlight**

So, I concluded school Hates me... Sooo close to April vacation and yet the overloading of homework is getting to be a pain.

Well, my b-day, April 8th is tomorrow...or to those that read this late, a while back. I'll try getting the next chapter out during the vacation, just don't really expect it, prom is coming up and I'm making my dress.

Enjoy and leave a message, or review, it helps motivate me to write the next one! ^-^

* * *

_Keep Moving Foward_

* * *

"We need ze femme! Ze femme zat holdz ze Allspark! Go get ze femme!"

Barricade watched Scalpel skitter around on the table with an amused yet annoyed expression. The Doctor had been going on and on about getting the femme so he could use the Allspark energy to bring back their main leader. How anyone could deal with this little mech was beyond him.

"Were is ze one that is getting ze femme!"

Barricade snarled and stormed out of the room. He couldn't take it, Scalpel repeating himself over and over on the same lines. It was getting to him. Heading down the hall, he came to a stop and watched the other two seekers that were not accompanied by Starscream, walk by, muttering about some bot in a foul mood. That obviously was the other seeker because the two that just walked by seemed more agitated than normal. Avoid the office at all costs for today it seemed.

The hackles on Barricade rose as he heard the scuttling behind him.

"Get ze femme!"

He snapped, optics going a deeper crimson and literally punted the small doctor down the hall. Other bots that were walking by stopped to watch Barricade torment the small doctor. Cussing was heard when Scalpel landed with a thud and silenced when he watched Barricade leering at him. Barricade turned sharply and stormed the rest of the way down the hall and towards his recharge area. Sliding the door open, he let air pass through his vents and sat down on his berth. Where was Frenzy when you needed him to keep your processor off of things.

Starscream to Barricade:

:What is it?:

:Barricade, we need to find Megatron and get him here. I'm heading to Cybertron to get more reinforcements. You will be under Soundwave's command until I get back. Search for the shard of the Allspark at the same time. Starscream out.:

Figures, the coward is finally making his escape. Barricade really didn't expect him to last this long, but now it seemed it was no use. Starscream was leaving the rest of the Decepticons that couldn't fly, on this scrap filled planet full of flesh bags. Just what he needed. As he finally laid back, the soft scuttling came to his attention, causing his anger to spike.

The shifting of his arm and hand formed into a gun and just as he heard the words of that damned doctor, he blasted a hole in the bottom of the door, just missing the little fragger. The said bot scampered back with wide optics and just turned swiftly around and went back the way he came. Letting a snorting sound out of his audio receptors, Barricade settled down and let his optics shut down, followed by the rest of his body's command for rest.

They didn't know if the All Spark shard was empty yet it wouldn't hurt to find its location and check it out. That would take some time in itself.

****

Starscream heaved a sigh of relief as he exited the atmosphere that held so many flesh bags. He couldn't take it anymore. The command of Megatron and his failure at getting the other Mechs to follow him instead, it was too hard. Megatron had permanently burned his leadership into all the mechs that it was almost impossible to even get through to them. Starscream forced his engines to go faster, breaking the sound barrier and heading towards the dying planet, Cybertron.

****

Nightstride groaned while rolling over on her berth. That tapping noise was going to get on her nerves soon. It had been another two weeks and the metal plates on her abdomen was finally starting to expand. The sparkling was doing fine and all she had to do was wait another couple of days before telling Sideswipe. Though, that was going to be the hardest out of all of it.

Tap, tap, tap.

Nightstride shot up from her berth and grasped the closest thing to her, which happened to be a random lug nut and chuck it at her door. It followed with a loud yelp and then a crashing. Starlight obviously didn't know what sleep meant and when bothering her twin when she was sleeping was a big no. Silence was given and Nightstride sighed in content before going back into recharge.

****

"Hey…Wonder where Nightstride and Starlight are… Haven't seen or heard from them all day." Sideswipe muttered while Sunstreaker slouched in his seat.

"To pit if I know. I can't get a hold of Starlight through our link."

"Oh! Wait…nope never mind, Nightstride wont answer hers either. Wonder what those two are doing…"

Sunstreaker tapped his digits against the table while trying to find something to do. Perking up, he glanced at Sideswipe with a grin on his face. Sideswipe didn't even need to be told what his brother had planned. Both were already up and moving towards their objective.

****

"Ouch, Nightstride, I understand that you want to do this, but seriously, you're hurting my shoulder joints!"

"Oh suck it up Star and stop your whining. It'll take two more seconds. There, done!"

Nightstride climbed down from her sisters shoulders and glanced at her hand work. If all went well, then this was going to be perfect.

"You know, you weigh about ten pounds heavier than last time…"

A loud ring followed Starlight's comment as Nightstride had slammed her palm into the back of her head. The sound of footsteps caused both femmes to scramble around the corner. What they did not expect was the door they had just been in front of to open up. Now confused and in utter astonishment, both watched to see just who they had caught.

Both voices caught in the femmes throats as they came to watch Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stumble out of the room with grins on their faces, yet Nightstride winced while Starlight let her hand fly up to her mouth, trying to hold the horrified expression.

Wrong mechs, everything was not planned right, Its just going to back fire in the end!

The big bucket above the door tipped finally with the last push of the door, causing the string to snap and let loose its tension on the bucket. Glue slid from its interior and onto the two twins below and as they stumbled from the odd sensation, the string on the ground was hit, snapped and a big back of feathers came down and burst upon their frames.

The footsteps that were coming this way came around the corner and froze in mid step. Nightstride and Starlight winced while looking at the feather covered bots. They were not happy.

The said mech that walked around the corner let a loud snort out and finally ended up laughing, which was surprising.

"Seems your prank backfired on you two!"

"What the Pit are you talking about Ratchet!? We didn't, under any circumstances, set that trap up…" Sunstreaker snarled while trying to get the glue off with the feathers, only smudging it even more.

All became silent as they turned their optics in the other direction, catching sight of Nightstride and Starlight.

"Uh…oops…hehe, well, we'll be seeing you around some other time!" Starlight said while disappearing from the corner. Nightstride was just about to follow when she heard Ratchet's voice.

"Nightstride, don't think you're getting away from me! You need a check-up and extra energon to get threw your system."

Nightstride inched forwards slowly, trying to make her way around the boiling twins. The look on Sunstreaker scared her the most while Sideswipe was eyeing her form with a malicious intent. Yet, his optics landed on her abdomen, lingering and then continued to eye her.

"You two touch her and I'll weld your afts to the berths in the med bay. Nightstride, get in the room now or I'll drag you myself!"

Night didn't waist anymore time as she darted into the room, yet a loud yelp was followed and the twins bursting out laughing as they turned around in their feathery forms to see what their prank had done to the femme.

Nightstride let out a panicked screech as she was held upside down in a net. Ratchet, hearing the commotion ran pass the mech twins and into the room, only to start cursing and looking for a way to get her down so it didn't stress the sparkling.

"Slag! Get her the frag down now you aft heads! Nightstride, does everything feel fine to you, nothing out of sort, pain anything?!"

Ratchet's sudden action frightened the twins, causing them to hurry in getting Night down. By the time they got her down, Night was panting heavily and Sideswipe was rubbing her back, trying to comfort her.

"You two, get the pit out of my med bay!"

And wrenches started to fly along with anything else that was in a reachable distance of Ratchet.

****

Barricade's optics lit up a bright red while searching the room for any disturbance. Something had woken him up, yet he could not place it. Sitting up, he searched the room until his optics landed on a small curled up form.

Frenzy?

What was the mech doing in his room and sleeping on the work table? It was unusual for Frenzy to stick around him when Soundwave was within the base and his brother was here. Barricade gnawed his sharp teeth together while letting options run threw his processor, yet he just shrugged and made his way out of the room to go see what had happened while he was in recharge. Something felt odd, and it wasn't his body, but his instinct. Shrugging it off, he got himself some energon and sat at a table with his cup in front of him.

What to do…

Scalpel was nowhere in sight, which gave relief to the mech because of his whining and complaining about finding the femme. Barricade looked up from his position and found that the two wing mates of Starscream had come in and settled down at another table with a downed expression. Figures, one of them gone, it effects the others.

Finishing up the energon, he thought of things he could do and finally just sighed. Why not go torture some humans today? That was better than sitting here and doing nothing. Nodding to himself, Barricade went to leave out the door and stopped before he reached it.

It wouldn't hurt to ask if Frenzy wanted to go. It'd give him something to do other than sit there and sleep.

****

"Ratchet, I'd be able to pick out a uh… form for the sparkling right? And when can I see if it's a Femme or a Mech? Will my stomach get any bigger? Its making me look fat and I don't like it…"

"Nightstride, stop and ask one question at a time! Yes, you'll be able to pick the form, and I'll tell you its gender today. Yes your stomach will grow bigger and you'll return to normal size after, so deal with the fat until you have the sparkling!"

Night's optics were wide as she realized he had just answered her questions in order. She didn't think he'd be able to keep up, but then again, she's been wrong before.

"Alright Nightstride, I'll need you to open up your chassis so I can see the sparkling."

Confusion washed over Night, yet she allowed her chassis to pull back, letting Ratchet take a look. As he reached inside her chassis, she couldn't help but shudder when he flicked something and a popping noise was heard. The sound of hissing came after and then a sharp gasp.

"Ratchet, what is it!? Is something wrong?"

"I…can't…but…Nightstride…you're having a femme…"

It was hard to catch, but Nightstride let a content sigh pass out of her throat while feeling more relaxed. Ratchet had scared her.

"So another femme! Good, we need more Femmes so we can out number you mechs!" Nightstride said while chuckling. Ratchet just shook his head while letting Night close her chassis with a sigh.

"I thank you Ratchet, for the help you are giving me. I'll tell Sideswipe, its just…he's still not fully mature…well, not even I…We like to play too many pranks as you can tell. I'm just worried he wont like this one bit…"

"To the pit with Sideswipe, Nightstride! Your giving life to this race and allowing another way for us to continue. Even though I might…get aggravated with you all for the pranks, I know…I know that Sides will stick by you…"

Ratchet coughed from the touchy feely subject and just shrugged his shoulders in attempt to say he didn't say it. Nightstride chuckled and nodded while looking down at her stomach that had a bump.

"Your allowed to leave now. I'll find some of the patterns for the sparkling. There might be even hundreds you could choose from…"

Night smiled and nodded while heading out the door in search of her twin to ask her a slight, if not, major favor on her part. Maybe stopping and getting something that she liked would help convince  
Starlight to do what she asks.

****

Papers fluttered around the room, falling from shelves and from the desk in the room while the one occupying it was digging through the cabinets.

"I know I put that digipad in here somewhere. If my memory serves correctly, it should be in this cabinet and to the left…Ah ha there it is!"

Ratchet shuffled his way away from the cabinets and the paper filled room while looking over the digipad. Clicking a button, he watched the screen light up and images of shells for sparklings appear. Good, he'll give this to Nightstride in a breem.

The doors opening caused the medic to look up and smile slightly at the sight in front of him. Optimus walked in with Elita-one next to him. He was glad that their leader finally got to be with his spark mate.

"Ah…Ratchet…good to see you? What happened to your room?" Optimus Prime questioned while looking around. It looked like a hurricane had gone through along with the help of a tornado. Shrugging mentally, he just smiled at his friend.

"Good to see you too Optimus. Elita, you too. I have not forgotten about you. Oh, if you'd excuse me Optimus, I'd like to speak to Elita-one in private, if that's alright?""

Prime hesitated, not liking the idea of moving away from his mate, yet he finally nodded while heading out the door. Elita-one glanced after her spark mate before looking back towards Ratchet.

"What is it that you wanted to speak about?"

"Ah, Elita-one, you and the femmes are going to be happy. I'll need you to hand this to Nightstride and not say anything to any of the mechs until Sideswipe has been informed." Ratchet said while handing the digipad over.

"In this, you'll find shells for sparklings. Nightstride has seemed to have conceived with Sideswipe. She is currently carrying a sparkling, not too far along though. Three, four weeks the most."

Elita-one almost dropped the pad she was given. A femme on base carrying a sparkling!? Her optics sparkled while she let a gigantic smile take over her face.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the little on running around! Femme, Mech?"

Ratchet chuckled while letting a grin take his face also. "We'll be having another femme join us."

Elita-one let her mask slip as the femme commander and squealed loudly, causing Optimus to rush back in, asking what was wrong. Seeing Elita's faces lit up, it had to be something good.

"Oh, this is so wonderful, where is she!? I must go talk to her, there is no way she is going through this with just her sister. I'll get all the femmes here to help her if needed."

"Ah, Nightstride should be heading back to her room. She left a while ago to find her sister, but I believe she should be in her room."

Elita pecked her mate on the cheek before dashing out the door in a hurry.

"What's that all about?" Optimus asked while eyeing his old friend.

"Told Elita-one about Nightstride carrying and gave her a digipad to give to Night."

Optimus smiled while shaking his head. It was going to be some time before Elita-one asked to have one.

Ratchet smacked Optimus on the arm and motioned for him to sit. It would do good if he was able to get the Prime to speak about things and lessen the stress on his shoulder.

****

Sideswipe watched his spark mate and her twin whisper to each other from across the room. He could feel a difference in the bond between him and his mate, yet he didn't know what to make of it. Was it bad, good? Every so often, Sideswipe would twitch from the sudden brush of emotions that Nightstride would let slip through. He watched both femmes glance at him and then Nightstride shaking her head.

What was it? Did he do something wrong?

Standing up, Sideswipe was just about to make his way to Night when Elita-one burst into the room and tackled Nightstride, followed by the other femmes, Chromia and Acree.

Now that wasn't odd at all. Sighing, Sides watched them drag the two femme twins away, leaving him to sit and wait for a time alone with his spark mate.

****

Nightstride felt odd being dragged away with the other bunch of femmes for they have yet to truly interact with each other. The leader of the femmes seemed to be extremely happy, followed by the others same excitement. It finally clicked.

"Ratchet told one of you's…."

The smile on Elita grew even bigger as they nodded their head and started to squeal.

"Night, you have no clue how much we've wanted a sparkling to be brought into this world. With everything that is going on, we wouldn't think we'd ever get to have one again!" Elita blurted, way out of character for her, yet what could anyone say, she was happy, excited and beyond anything because of the new.

Chromia smiled and patted Nightstride on the back while wishing her the best of luck. Yet the soft look in Chromia's optics told Night that there was a somewhat of a jealous side to Chromia and Acree was all giddy with joy.

"Chromia…Don't worry, I guarantee that you and Ironhide will have one when the war dies down a little more. Just be patient and continue to love him." Starlight said while feeling my nudging through the sister bond. Chromia let a smile take over as she accepted Starlight's advice and then that's were all the pampering and the taking care of started.

The stress the sparkling puts on Night would surly kill her one of these days…

****

Nightstride grabbed Sideswipe by the arm and pulled him around the corner while burring her face into his chest plates. Surprise flickered over his face, yet he finally settled down and ran a hand down Night's back.

"What's wrong Nightstride?"

Night just shook her head and pulled herself closer to her spark mate. The attention that she suddenly demanded was surprising in the first place. Then again, he was feeling that funny feeling through their bond again.

"Nightstride, what is that feeling? Its coming from our bond. I don't know if it's good or bad…"

Night looked up suddenly and then looked around with a cautious glance. Finding it clear, she pulled Sideswipe in a direction void of all mechs and femmes.

"Sideswipe, you…uh…wouldn't mind having an, um…sparkling would you?"

Not expecting this question, Sideswipe stuttered while looking down at his spark mate. At first, he couldn't get anything out, just couldn't speak or comprehend anything that was happening.

"A sparkling? I haven't seen one….in a long time…a very long time."

Nightstride watched Sideswipe's emotions flicker behind his optics, ranging from astonishment, disgust, interest, love and a whole bunch of other things.

"Night…Do you think we're even ready…? I may… act too childish, too much to pay attention to a sparkling."

Sideswipe sputtered as he felt a sharp piercing go through the bond between his spark mate and him. The washing fluid that started to form within Nightstride's optics caught Sideswipe's attention as he finally made the connection as to asking. How stupid could he be?

He had literally said he more or less didn't really want to stop his childish ways for a sparkling and had hurt Night in the process, yet did not think nothing more than her just wanting one. Nightstride pulled back and shook her head slightly.

"Are you sure you don't want one?" she asked with a waver in her voice, yet not looking up to meet his optics. Sideswipe just stood there, not able to give her a true response as he didn't know what to really say. He winced as Nightstride flinched slightly, almost trying to keep herself from saying anything.

"Maybe sometime later Nightstride. With everything that has happened, I'd think you need to loosen a little from all the stress."

Nightstride nodded her head while smiling slightly before quickly turning and walking away, not saying anything else. Sideswipe stared after her, feeling the throbbing sensation that came from their bond. Was it wrong that he would like her to wait?

The burning sensation in Night's throat kept her silent as she passed others that greeted her cheerily. All seemed to notice Night's darker mood, yet none asked her what was wrong. Clenching her fists, she let another agitated sigh escape her. She had to calm down, Sides didn't know so he didn't realize that he was hurting her emotions.

Arriving at the med bay, she walked in with a hurt expression but with fire in her eyes. Sideswipe had hurt her, but she was willing to forgive, but not without some sort of revenge. Finding Ratchet moving about the room, an idea dawned on her as she finally figured out what she could do. It was time to stop hiding and present the little sparkling to all. It was a new beginning for all of them once they knew. Clearing her vocals, she caught Ratchet's attention and finally smiled while closing the door behind her. If this was a way to get Sideswipe feeling the way she did, then maybe it was worth it. It was rude, obnoxious, but she couldn't let him go for that rude response.

****

Optimus stood in front of the seated mechs and femmes while waiting for everyone to filter into the room and settle down. Many were left standing because the chairs were all taken, which was actually wonderful, just knowing that they were slowly getting more Autobots than none at all.

The only one that was not present was Nightstride. She had said that it was the time to tell everyone because it was a hope that they all needed. Yet, underneath it all, Optimus seemed to think she also had another thing planned.

He watched as Sideswipe glanced here and there, searching for his spark mate and yet become confused when she would not answer his link calls.

With observant optics, Optimus made sure all had settled before even beginning his task in informing everyone.

"We are all gathered here, on behalf of an important message that will bring hope to the Autobots."

Prime paused, letting some murmur to others and continued on.

"I have an important message that will raise our hope and help us realize that we still can live a life. I am here, to inform you, that the femme, Nightstride, is currently carrying a sparkling. One that is a femme."

Silence, no one made a sound, not even moving. That was it before the outbursts of questions and happiness rang throughout the whole room. Jazz was grinning while bumping Prowl, who was standing towards the back to make sure nothing happened. Prowl scowled slightly before shaking his head and letting a small smile grace his face. It was such a long time. The femmes were bouncing out of their seats as they took in the information again, still excited that something like this had happened.

One bot sat in the same seat, not moving at all. This one bot had froze in his seat, not bothering to jump for joy, celebrate and make the best of this. It had finally clicked on to why Nightstride had pulled him aside to ask him that question.

"You wouldn't mind having a sparkling, would you?"

His face, if possible, paled at the thought that floated across his processor.

He was going to be a…_Parental Unit!_

And he had been absolutely rude to Night even though she didn't do anything.

Darkness closed in and he fell out of his seat with a loud crash. Everyone froze and looked over to the fallen mech while laughter came out of nowhere.

"Oh, I so have that reaction recorded! This is too good, I can't believe that Nightstride isn't here to see it!" said Starlight while waving the recorder around while shaking her head. Laughing at Sideswipe again, she shook her head and with the help of Sunstreaker, picked him up and helped bring him to his room.


	15. Disappearance

**Hello! Sorry for the wait...As I said on my profile, My computer was broken and I couldn't do anything but wait for it to be fixed. Why I didn't use another computer: I'm currently with my grandma and her computer does not support the writing program I use... (it's really old...)**

**Please enjoy and comments and messages make my day. **

**If you don't like, don't read...Now onto the story and me...onto writing the other two...**

* * *

_**Disappearance**_

* * *

Nightstride glared at the digipad held within her hand. It was currently on the fiftieth page and still, she had not come across anything she truly liked.

'Name and a form, name and a form…'

Those were the two things constantly running rampant around her processor. Night leaned into her hand and ran it down her face with a distressed look upon her. Never, in her life, did she ever think that she'd have a sparkling. She was clueless to say the least. Letting her face fall to the table she was sitting at, she gave a huff while letting her mind wonder.

As soon as she had finally let her mind go, Night was brought right back down to earth at an unfamiliar voice that bounced off the walls. Seeing Ironhide's charge walk in, Will, she went to say hello until her optics fell upon another that looked utterly rude and distrusting.

"Ah, well, this is Nightstride. She's Sideswipes spark mate… Uh, Night, this is Galloway…"

Night didn't say a single word as Will introduced her to him. She sat silently as he studied her over and as his eyes fell upon her larger stomach, she lowered her arms to hide that noticeable bump. The sneer that came from him caused Nightstride to move swiftly to her feet, and grabbing the digipad, she quickly made her escape. Finding another room, Night sat down in the chair, only to have another join her not a minute later.

"So, ya hear 'bout da new Liaison?"

Night looked up from her search to find Jazz to be the one talking to her. Her face turned down in a scowl and she just went back to her job in finding everything that needs to be done. Jazz takes in Night's defensive posture around her abdomen and also lets a scowl form on his face.

"Ya don't trust 'im at all. By your defensive posture, he offended ya in some sort of way…"

Night just shrugged and clicked to the four hundredth page when her optics caught the image of the shell. Her posture quickly straightened and her face brightened also. The shell itself was a beautiful design. Lurching from her seat, she ran out of the room with a short shout of a goodbye and then quickly made her way to Ratchet's med bay.

Ratchet was startled as Nightstride came sprinting into the room with a delighted expression. One look at her and he was questioning what had gotten into her systems.

"Ratchet! Look, I found one just right for my little femme! Look!" Nightstride squealed while shoving the digipad into Ratchets face. One look and Ratchet was sent into a wondering state of where that picture came from. He, for some reason, can not remember that one even being there in the first place. Nightstride's optics brightened and she bounced slightly within her spot.

"Ah, I'll have Wheeljack start building it. He was always better at building sparkling bodies than I… These colors or different?"

"I want them different colors, not those ones. I have the perfect colors." Nightstride says while pulling Ratchet close and making sure no one outside could hear her. Ratchets optics light up with agreement and a liking for exactly what colors the femmes mother picked. He let a smile appear on his facial plates and set out to find his friend, who would help in creating the shell.

Sideswipe nudged his twin in the side with his elbow as he found someone new walking around with Will.

"You think we can pull a prank on that new one?"

Sunny glanced at the new comer and shrugged while continuing to walk down the hall. Sideswipe sighed as he watched the humans grow further away and quickly caught up with Sunstreaker.

"So how are you taking everything?" Sunstreaker asked with a wide grin on his face. Sideswipe glared at his twin while grumbling about his luck.

"I'm…surprised…I didn't expect it, yet I should of…Nightstride was asking me about having one, I should have connected the two…"

Sunstreaker smacked his hand on the back of Sideswipes head while laughing slightly.

"Figures, first femme you get and you're already got her carrying a sparkling!"

Sides glared at his brother while going into a state of ignoring him. What was he suppose to say? The two walked in silence for the past couple of minutes until hurried footsteps came skidding around the corner. Starlight shot around the corner while a look of utter horror on her face and as Sunstreaker came to notice it, he went on alert.

"Star?"

"No time to talk you two, just run and don't look back!"

Starlight left both looking at each other as she pushed through and as they glanced back, they soon followed right behind her.

"Ouch, don't move!"

"Well, it's not my fault you had to pick the tiniest hiding spot!"

"Oh, don't go blaming me! If you two didn't cram in here when I did then you wouldn't have a problem!"

Starlight, along with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, were currently stuffed into a small closet while attempting to hide from the other twins, Mudflap and Skids.

"Star, what exactly did you do?" questioned Sunstreaker as his optics fell upon his spark mate.

"Uh…hehe…well, I just took a bit of, uh, bubble wrap and layered their floor with it… You should have seen their faces! They didn't know what to do! "

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both burst out laughing when the sound of the two they were hiding from came though the door.

"Hey, Mudflap, do ya's know where dey went to?

"Not at all Skids…I can't finds them!"

Starlight stifled her laughing and waited for them to move on.

* * *

Barricade grinned in delight as he finally spotted the building that they had been searching for non-stop. Starscream had finally found the coordinates on Megatron and he, Barricade, found the current All Spark shard that seeped very little power, yet maybe, just enough to bring their Lord back.

"Frenzy, you're to inform Ravage that he is to retrieve the All Spark tonight."

"Understood."

Starscream watched as the Mechs in front of him gathered in a line and were picked depending on each of their abilities. This was a retrieval mission. The team was going to get their Lords body back and if Ravage was successful, then he will be leading them in no time.

As the group came to stand in front of Starscream, he sneered and finally smirked.

"Let the mission begin!"

Every Mech that was put into the group, took off in the direction that held their Lord.

* * *

Loud clattering and chatting came from the dinning area as Mechs and Femmes sat within the room, drinking energon with each other. It was dinner time, as humans put it and all were enjoying their drink. The deafening sound of an alarm going off silenced all those who were talking. That alarm did not go off unless there was an emergence. Optimus Prime, followed by some military personal, came into the dinning area.

"Code Red. Infiltration on the All Spark Shard and the Decepticons working to get the body of their Lord to their hide out. Autobots, roll out!"

There was not time to sit and tell who was doing what. Groups were split evenly and one sent after the All Spark and the other to try and intercept the ones bringing the body back.

Nightstride stayed behind, unable to accompany Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and her twin. Which was Ratchet's rule because of her condition. Nightstride watched as her spark mate and twin walked away, to go into battle, and she was left behind, unable to help if something went wrong.

"Sunstreaker!" Starlight screeched as she watched a Decepticon shoot at him. Turning on his attacker, she lunged for him and tackled him to the ground, ripping cables and wires away from his body, leaving the Decepticon to a painful death if no help came to him. Starlight let off another screech as she continued to rip into the one that attacked the one she loved. Sunstreaker grunted as he pushed himself up from the ground. That shot had knocked his senses up.

"Starlight, behind you!" shouted Sideswipe as he struck his attacker, killing him in one hit. Starlight swung at the one that was coming up on her and with a quick jab to the knee joint, the Decepticon went down, leaving him open to Star's upper jaw hook and a swift strike to his middle with her foot. He tumbled over himself and quickly got up, retreating back to the larger group. Sunstreaker pulled out his pulse cannon and with a quick locking on target act, he shot. Starlight pressed her back to Sunstreaker's, while Sideswipe stood off to her right, not too far away.

"I got your back Sunny!" Star called out while Sunstreaker began fighting another opponent.

"Star, don't call me that!"

"I love you too!" Star laughed out while shooting at an incoming jet.

"Love Birds, leave it for your rooms!" Sideswipe called back getting a glare from Starlight and his brother.

Ironhide, who was a couple of feet away, grunted as he threw a smaller Decepticon away. Glancing at the twins and Starlight, he mumbled to himself and shook his head while Chromia came to stand by him, ready to defend her Spark mate.

"Oh, suck it up. Their just trying to keep up their spirits in this war." Chromia shot out while Ironhide just shook his head again. Chromia stumbled and quickly gained her footing while letting a piercing sound come from her throat.

"It's Megatron! They've got him back!"

Every bot froze, all stood still, silent, as they took in the Lord of the Decepticons. He had returned. Ravage had successfully delivered the All Spark, allowing them to get to Megatron while everyone was worried about keeping themselves alive from each other.

"Decepticons, Retreat for now." Megatron growled out while the Autobots pulled back into their group and watched their enemy turn and retreat. They had completed their mission, which was not at all a good sign. Starlight gripped Sunstreaker's arm and watched as Barricade made eye contact with her. She glared at him and using a human gesture, swore at him. Barricade mashed his sharp teeth together and sent a glare right back at Starlight.

"Well, it's a good thing to pick up human gestures once in a while…" Sideswipe said while falling to the ground, exhausted from the fight. Starlight just kept glaring at the receding Decepticons with hatred coursing through her.

* * *

"My Lord, how nice to see you again…"

"Starscream, You failed me. I will not have it again!"

"But My Lord, I have only done what was necessary to get you back!"

Megatron grabbed Starscream and lifted him up to his face. Megatron's red glinting optics didn't leave Starscream's as he searched for lies.

"What news do you have for me Starscream?" Megatron snarled out while throwing him right back to the ground and giving him a swift kick to the middle, causing Starscream to gasp in pain and tumble back farther.

"M-My Lord, the Autobots have gotten femmes with them now. One is a set of twins, who are with those other twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The Femme, Nightstride, from what we currently know, has the power of the All Spark."

Megatron smashed his sharp teeth together and ground them while thinking of something about the information that he just received. Starscream twitched and seemed like he wanted to get away and hide than face the wrath of his Lord, the one that he despised.

"Starscream, we are going to go on a retrieval mission. This Nightstride and her power will be Mine!"

Starscream nodded and agreed while backing out of the room to go and get things ready for the attack that would happen at some point in time.

* * *

Nightstride watched all the bots walking in, waiting for her spark mate. She had yet to speak to him about what happened last night and him finding out about the sparkling, yet she was worried that something might have happened to him. Upon seeing Sideswipe, Night launched off the bench she was sitting on and tackled Sides to the ground, causing plenty of bots around to crack up from the show of affection.

"Jeeze Nightstride, didn't think ya wanted me that badly!" Sideswipe said while Nightstride stiffened and then connected her hand to his cranial unit. Starlight, having caught the conversation, laughed while tugging Sunstreaker over to the two on the floor.

"Well, now that we're all together again, how about we go find those other twins, Mudflap and Skids. I'd like to cause some…havoc to the other bots around here." Starlight said while making sure it was only for the three in front of her.

It was a while later that six bots came stumbling around the corner with wide optics and a panicking state of mind. The new person, Galloway, had just met all the twins, the trouble makers and Ironhide and Ratchet were currently hunting them down for what they did. Jazz, from what they figured out, was searching for them too and that did not bode well with them.

"Wha' we do now!" Mudflap asked in a whisper and all the others looked at him and then towards the hall they heard someone coming down.

"Hurry!" Whispered Nightstride while she and Starlight quickly worked together. Night climbed onto her twins shoulder plates and griped one of the thick wirings near the ceiling. Using her legs with Starlight holding on, she swung her sister up, who planted her feet on the wall across from them. The other's, seeing what Nightstride and Starlight were doing, quickly followed along. Mudflap and Skids had just finished settling into their position when they watched Ironhide turn the corner and walk right under them. Just as he disappeared, the six of them let out the air that they were holding.

"Close call, don't you think…" Starlight mumbled while the others nodded.

"Shhh! Someone's coming!" Sideswipe said while they all fell silent again. All held in a laugh as they watched Bumblebee start to walk by with Sam and Mikaela in his hand. Sam, who was currently laying down in Bumblebee's hand, went wide eyed as he found the six twins far above them. That's when he burst out laughing followed by Mikaela and Bumblebee warbling in astonishment.

"What are you guys laughin' about'?"

The three on the ground turned to see Jazz and quickly went silent. Sam, glancing up, noticed the shaking heads of all six bots and quickly looking back at Jazz, shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing much, just a funny story that was being told." Mikaela quickly said while Sam and Bee nodded in agreement.

"Ah, ave' you guys seen the Twins? All of dem?" Jazz questioned.

"Uh, no we haven't. What did they do this time?" questioned Mikaela.

"Galloway got a warm welcome…"

* * *

"OI! Don't do that! You're going to make me loose my balance and then this will fall to the ground." Snapped Nightstride as she helped Mudflap and Skids with the huge sheet of glass. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker waved their hands, indicating that no one was around. Quickly, Night and the two others ran across the cross way and to the other side where they knew Galloway was currently walking down with Will and a couple of others. As Nightstride and Mudflap and Skids placed the sheet of glass down on the ground, they quickly placed it in front of the hall exit or entrance and with Sideswipe and Starlight's help, molded it in place so it wouldn't fall. Standing back, they nodded at their work and ran down the hall across from it, waiting for this new person.

Just as expected with humans and their ability of not being able to see clear things in front of them, they watched each of the humans collide with the glass wall, sending about three of them down, one of them being Galloway, who hit it the hardest. He sputtered and raged as he came to stand up and his red face made the twins laugh even more. From that point on, all six of them were being hunted for punishment.

* * *

"Well, there ya go, dat's what dey did." Jazz said while shaking his head.

The three listeners were slightly laughing at the prank but shrugged their shoulders. Jazz said goodbye and continued on. Sam and the rest looked up at the twins.

"Well, all I'm going to say is great job! I already dislike that guy!" Sam said while they all just nodded their heads, not wanting to draw any more attention to themselves. Bumblebee perked up and quickly moved just as the alarm pierced the air, causing Nightstride and the rest to loose their holds and fall to the ground in a heap. Quickly, they all stood as they came to look around the halls and then a voice pierced over the intercom.

_**"Intruder alert, Intruder alert. All military personal please report to the main entrance along with the Autobots."**_

Not even giving time to listen to the second announcement, Nightstride was already pushing her sister forward.

"Come on, Come on, we must go!"

As Nightstride and the rest came to the main entrance, all came to a halt when they found Starscream and his trine approaching at a fast rate. Shouting came from Will and his men while Optimus was trying to get others into positions and what to cover. Ratchet was already setting up tools for those that would get injured. As they all merged onto the bases open field, they watched as the trine came within shooting range and not taking any chances, Ironhide and others began to shoot.

As the shooting came to a stop when the trine passed by, one bot that was further to the right called out one thing that every bot dreaded.

"AMBUSH!"

Decepticons came from nowhere and had many scattering as they merged. Fear struck them as they all began to push back and try to understand and process what was happening. Nightstride had no other choice and had to fight along side everyone else.

"Pay attention to the femmes!" Optimus shouted over the war cries. Nightstride backed up and slammed into someone else, only to find it was Jazz, who came to watch Nightstride's back while they fought. Sideswipe was in front of her off to the right and Starlight and her spark mate were to the left. As they fought back and started to push many of the Decepticons back, a jet went overhead without a second glance.

Nightstride was just about to attack her opponent when she was lifted into the air. Giving off a shriek, many paused to see what had happened.

"NIGHT!" Sideswipe shouted while running after his spark mate, who was being brought father up into the sky by Starscream.

"LET ME GO!" shouted Nightstride as she tried twisting in her captors grasp.

"Hold still femme!" he shot back while climbing up even further.

With a sudden twist and not realizing how far she was from the ground, she pulled out of Starscream's grasp and plummeted towards the ground. Another shriek left her, one that was a blood curdling scream, causing many on the ground to stop and look up. The Autobots, realizing just what femme was plummeting to the ground, started to fear what would come of her and the sparkling. Starlight watched this surreal moment, unable to comprehend who it was until she along with Sideswipe, left off another yell.

"NIGHTSTRIDE!"

In fear of her life and her sparklings, Night let off a silent plea as she tumbled closer to the ground. With one last shout, she was engulfed in a bright light, catching every bots optics right then and there. That bright light spread through the whole entire sky and shrunk to a small orb, shooting off into a different direction, leaving everything dark in its wake.

Nightstride was gone, along with hers and Sideswipe's sparkling.

Starlight collapsed to the ground and started sobbing while Sideswipe stood there with no expression. The fighting around them was in slow motion as the Autobots pushed the Decepticons back. The yelling and screaming was muffled, along with processing what just happened.

She was gone. The question was, where had their Nightstride gone and what had happened to her?


	16. Stumbling Along

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but My OC's **

So, it suddenly came to mind, lol. New characters introduced, they belong to me. All four of the new ones. I've thought about it and I'm probably going to go back sometime and go through my chapters, fix them up and everything, lol. But thanks for those that actually stick around even if there are not many reviews, just glad to give some entertainment.

Heres another chapter, and we are coming close to the ends...There might be about twenty, maybe less depending on my mood and how fast I'm writing out each chapter.

This one is the climax, and it's going to slowly come down to an ending.

Enjoy.

* * *

Drinks were being passed around a group of four people. They had the house to themselves for two weeks and they were currently celebrating what they might do within that time. Throwing parties with their friends was a definite option, and then maybe a school party could be added somewhere in there. Anything was a possibility and maybe add in the boys.

"Destiny! Do you have an idea what game we could play?" Asked a dirty blonde as she looked at the owner of the currently parent free house. Destiny looked up from the small camp fire that they had made, her long black hair sliding in front of her plain green eyes.

"Not right now… we just started drinking, maybe on the third glass…" Destiny mumbled while looking at her friends.

Brittany, who just spoke to her, was not her favorite, but she dealt with her. Each of the girls were popular at school, but mostly with the rock people. The four were a group and they stuck together, yet they drew in people like lights do to bugs.

Just as Destiny brought her glass up to her lips, she dropped it, letting the glass shatter and the contents to spill all over. A bright light was heading right towards her back yard and she didn't even know what it was. The four girls gasped and quickly backing off, coming to stand on the porch just as the light hit the ground, sending dirt and anything else in its way, flying. They covered their eyes and as the light faded, they let their hands fall and stood there, staring at a large hole in the ground.

Destiny glanced at Brittany and then the other two girls.

"Hey…uh, maybe we should check it out?"

"What! Are you crazy Megan? What if it's some sort of outer space thing?" Brittany shot. Megan, a girl with scene styled orange hair, rolled her blue orbs and then began walking towards the hole. As she came to the edge, she gasped in astonishment and confusion. Stumbling back, she pointed with her mouth hanging open and then looked back and forth between the new thing and her friends.

"A..uh.. How… and… uh… It's a…. miniature…Robot?" she stuttered out while looking back to the hole and then her three friends. The smallest person with straight brown hair, made her way over to see what Megan was seeing.

Gasping, she brought her hand up to her mouth and just stared.

"What is it Emily?" Destiny called out, waiting to see if Megan's statement was true. Emily swiveled her large doe brown orbs to Destiny.

"Dude… It's sick looking! Come on, you have to see it!"

Finally, curiosity got the best of all of them and as they crowded around the edge, they looked upon the mini robot that looked really small for the hole that it made. They stared down upon the unmoving being, not really knowing what to do. Was it safe, or dangerous?

Destiny, letting her curiosity take over, lowered herself into the hole and came upon the mini robot that had fallen into her back yard.

"Get a really small blanket!" Destiny called up to the others. Megan gave a shout, saying she got it and disappeared from the edge.

She crouched and as she watched it, its eyes lit up to an electric blue. Becoming aware of its surroundings, it shot up into a sitting position and came to find a girl about two feet away.

Destiny crouched and held out a hand, waiting to see what the mini robot would do.

"Hey there, are you okay? I'm Destiny. Do you have a name?" Destiny questioned in a soft voice, trying to see if it could talk.

"N… Nigh… Night..stride."

The feminine voice that answered them gave Nightstride's gender away to the surrounding group.

Puzzled by the name, Destiny glanced at the others, who shrugged their shoulders and watched the bot as it looked around with wide eyes.

"Where… Where am I?" Nightstride questioned while still looking around at the greenery and dirt. Destiny was thrown a blanket and with slow movements, she came to Night's side and put the blanket over her shoulders, which dwarfed her.

"Well…Nightstride… you are currently on the outskirts of Boston, Massachusetts." Destiny said while looking iffy about what she was saying. Nightstride flinched, realizing that she was across the whole United States. Destiny gripped one of Nightstride's arms and pulled her up with little effort, yet being very careful. Getting help from her friends, they helped Night out of the hole and then Destiny. All four girls looked at one another as Night stood there, looking at the ground while covered in a blanket.

"Here, let me help you inside…you could use a bath to help calm your nerves down."

Destiny had Megan head inside to find something to eat for everyone. As she propelled Night forward, she pushed her into the bathroom and shut the door, saying she'd be down stairs when she was done.

Nightstride glanced around the small bathroom, wondering how she was able to fit in a human house without so much trouble and confused on why the girls were not afraid. Then again, why did everything seem so big?

Looking at the shower, she dropped the small blanket and as she stepped forward, she stopped in her tracks when she caught movement out of the corner of her optic.

Turning, she spotted a full length mirror and grimaced. Looking at herself and then her whereabouts, she frowned even more. She only came up to about a foot tall, maybe a little smaller.

Night stared at herself, trying to make sense of everything. It had to be the All spark, it just had to be.

Glancing at the shower, she made her way over to the edge and proceeded to pull herself up to the edge. Once on the edge, she turned the water on and got the water running. She didn't know how she did it, but she managed. After letting the water pound on her body for a bit and calm her down, she turned it off and climbed back out.

Standing on the carpet near the shower, she pulled the small blanket over to her and dried off while wrapping it around her small frame.

Now her task in opening the door.

Spotting the tall basket near the door, she climbed up it and with a lot of frustration and complication, got the door open. Letting it swing the rest of the way, she lowered herself to the ground, grabbed the blanket and made her was out into a large hallway. Night found the stairs and scrabbled down them with difficulty for her new size.

Someone grabbed her as soon as she touched the bottom floor. Being picked up like that freaked her out and she squealed while clutching the hand that had grabbed her.

"Uh… sorry…"

She was set on a cushion and came to see all four girls.

"Well, Nightstride… How did you get here? You are an alien, right? Why are you so small?"

"Emily, calm down… She needs time, just let her explain…" Destiny shot while watching Nightstride with barely capped excitement.

"I'm.. not suppose to expose us to the humans… but considering what just happened… I believe I can tell you as long as you keep it secret."

Getting nods, Night sighed again and looked out the window that was to the side of her.

"I am Nightstride, Autonomous Robotic Organism, or Autobot for short. We are at war with the Decepticons, who are evil and want to take over Earth. Us Autobots are here to protect it. We were ambushed at our base… I had to join the fight… I couldn't stay inside when I had to give as much help as I could. Starscream, a Decepticon, had somehow got a hold of me and I started to squirm, not realizing that he had flown high in the air. All I remember was falling… then waking up to you guys."

The girls were silent as they took this in, surprised that they actually had alien life forms on their planet.

"I'm not really this small…, but I don't know how I got this way… It must have been the All spark…"

"The All spark?" Megan asked while the others leaned in with curiosity.

"Uh, yes, I am the All spark's host… I hold most of its power in my body… But I believe that in order to protect itself and the host, it had to do something drastic…thus shrinking me and sending me off. I'll be untraceable because I am way too small, I'd blend in with the other signals around me… The All spark brought life to our planet, but war broke out over it for power…"

A buzzing went off and everyone went silent as they looked around. Megan jumped from her seat and ran to another room, followed by the buzzing being shut off. About another minute passed and Megan came out with napkins and plates, along with a huge pizza. As the four girls dug in, Night watched with fascination, never being this close to a human as they ate.

Brittany, who had been silent for the most part, was eyeing Night's stomach plates with a question on the tip of her tongue, but she didn't want to be rude to assume something when it could be her build. Destiny caught her looking and then followed her gaze. As her eyes landed on Night's stomach, Nightstride herself went sheepish.

"Ya…it's going to be a femme…uh, girl in human terms."

That had all of them snapping their attention to Night's growing stomach plates.

"Oh my gosh! You're pregnant! Who's the lucky guy?" Brittany squealed while bouncing in her seat.

Night's face plates heated as she rubbed her stomach.

"He's a nice mech, childish at times, but we're all like that. I'd give everything just to be with him."

"That's so sweet! Wonder why human guys can't be like that…" Megan complained, earning nods from the other girls.

They talked a bit longer and Destiny soon led Nightstride to a guest room, allowing her to be by herself. As the door was shut behind her, Night scrambled up onto her bed and curled up into a ball. She didn't know what she was going to do. A pregnant femme with not much protection and not being near some sort of family was spark breaking. Sniffing and holding back her so called tears, she laid down on the bed and fell into a fitful recharge.

****

"There's not even a signal coming from her… It's like she's not even here anymore…" Starlight wailed. They had continued to fight after Nightstride's disappearance, only to have the Decepticons pulled back, seeing that their target was no longer there.

Sideswipe just glanced at Starlight and then back to the table top they were sitting at. Sunstreaker watched both with a grimace, not knowing what to do. Both Sides and Star couldn't get anything on Night even though they both had a connection in some way.

The three of them watched the bots that were milling around, not knowing what to do in this case. They all knew Jazz was trying to hunt down at least some sort of signal that would give her position away, but he wasn't having any luck.

Sunstreaker looked up from the two brooding ones to find Chromia heading in their direction. Upon reaching the table, Chromia grabbed Starlight's arm and dragged her away without even asking. Sideswipe looked up with confusion and just watched the two disappear out the door.

"Wonder what she wanted?" Sunstreaker mumbled while slouching in his seat. Sideswipe just grunted and went back to being silent.

****

"Anything on the femme yet?"

"Sorry sir… but it's almost like she doesn't exist anymore."

Megatron snarled while glaring at the mech on the computers. He had gone to retrieve that femme, only to have her suddenly slip out of his hands.

"Lord Megatron…"

Spinning, he found Starscream bowing slightly and waiting to continue on with what he was going to say.

What!" Megatron snapped while grinding his dental plates together. Starscream flinched noticeably and then stood all the way up with his shoulders squared.

"It seems that the All spark has done something to the femme to protect itself and its host."

Megatron only grew even more aggravated. He didn't like this one bit. If they didn't find that femme before the autobots, then it would be impossible to get her.

"Search for anything that seemed odd in the past couple of hours. I want this femme found and I'll personally become her living hell!" He snarled while storming out of the room. Starscream and the mech at the computers glanced at each other and shuddered, not wanting to see Megatron in more of a fouler mood.

"So…The race to finding the Femme begins." Starscream cackled while walking out of the room.

****

"Um… Hey, Nightstride?"

Said femme twisted in the sheets, trying to get away from the one that was disturbing her. Footsteps were heard and then the sheets were yanked off her body, causing her to roll over and complain.

"But I want to recharge some more!" Night cried out, pulling the large pillow over her head. Destiny huffed and finally grasped the femmes ankle components in her hands and pulled. Night quickly shot her hands forward, gripping the bars to the head board and held tight. Destiny, finding it impossible, let go and walked out of the room, letting Night think she had won.

Minutes later, Night was off the bed, soaked in freezing cold water.

"Well, since you're up, you are going to school with me. I cleaned out my bag so you can sit in it. I'm not going to leave you here by yourself and have you getting hurt."

"Wait… you mean your education place?" Night asked while looking at her with bewilderment.

"Yes… you are going with me and that's final. I understand you need to find your group, but if you ask me, you're going to be here for a while because of your…current condition." Destiny stated while pointing to Nightstride's minimized body.

Slouching in defeat, Night stalked off to go take a shower and as she entered, Destiny's voice came to her audio receptors.

"Oh, and you'll have to say silent, don't want anyone after you yet!"

Night rolled her optics and shut the door slightly to do business. Walking down the stairs, Night found Destiny pulling a messenger bag over her head. Looking up, Destiny smiled and looked over towards the small bot.

"Well, if you're ready." Destiny said while holding a large bag open. Nightstride glared at it slightly and shook her head while crossing her arms.

"No way, I'm not being carried around like some of those dogs people have."

Destiny and Night both glared at each other. Before both knew it, Destiny was chasing Nightstride around the house.

"Come On! You're going to make me late!"

"I'm not getting in that bag! I'll die of suffocation!"

"Puh-lease! You'll live and you know it! Plus you can't possibly have lungs, your inorganic!"

"SO, Doesn't mean it won't kill me! Thought you said you don't want me hurt!" Night replied right back to her. Destiny, in her last attempt, lunged at Nightstride, tackling her to the ground, yet being careful of how she landed. Holding the struggling Night under her arms, she dropped her into the bag and zipped it, not even letting Night have a chance of escaping.

"Now, be quiet and maybe I'll let you out later." Destiny called while letting a smug look cross her face. Nightstride struggled in the bad and started cussing at her predicament.

"When I'm normal sized, I'm buying myself a large bag and then stuffing you in it. Then we'll see who likes it!"

Destiny snorted and walked out of the house, heading for her car that she got for her birthday a year ago.

****  
Nightstride tumbled out of the bag as Destiny unzipped it and tilted it slightly. Sitting up, she rubbed her head and glared at the human that had stuffed her in there. Looking around, she found herself in an odd room with tons of desks. Night then noticed that Destiny's friends had surrounded her.

"Hi." Nightstride said.

"Hey, how you doing!" Emily called out, putting effort into it to seem almost gangster like.

"Hello." Brittany said while looking Night over, still seeming amazed that they had an alien that was carrying a child in their midst.

"Hey." Megan casually called out while picking up the small Autobot.

"So, Nightstride…We've thought about it, and we have all come to a conclusion. We're going to help you find your team." Destiny said while making sure that no one would see her should they walk into the classroom.

They watched as Night got all emotional on them and they all giggled at her.

"Hey, hey, Don't go getting all teary eyed on us lil Momma!" Emily cried out while grabbing her from Megan's hold.

"Easy!" Megan seethed, making sure she didn't drop Nightstride.

Nightstride sat in Emily's palms and held onto her fingers so not to fall. Shifting her, Emily leaned Night against her and rubbed a finger on her head, getting the sound of an engine purring. Emily squealed at the sound and started cooing about how cute it was. Brittany joined in with Emily while the two others just shook their heads.

"Alright, back on topic, we each need to get five hundred bucks each, somehow… It's for stopping at a motel at least once in a while. We each can have a shift to drive, but for gas and food, that's where the money comes in."

Each girl listened to Destiny, taking in everything and nodding. They set to making a list and then a bell rang about twenty minutes later, causing Destiny to grab hold of a protesting Night and shove her back into that dark bag.

****

Sideswipe twitched.

He was sure he had just felt a fleeting graze on his bond link with Nightstride. He could have sworn he just felt it, but he didn't know if it was his imagination. Sending a reply back to the loving graze, he waited to see if she would respond.

Nothing.

Slouching even further than he had been, he caused his twin to grimace.

"Sides, you go anymore lower and I wouldn't be surprised if you end up part of the floor…" Sunstreaker growled to him.

"We'll find her, one way or another, but we can't just go out there and expect to find her right now. We don't even know where she is."

Sunstreaker deflated when his twin continued to ignore him. He was getting frustrated that Sides wasn't acting himself.

"Slag it Sideswipe, get your aft up now! Try harder on the bond! Come on, you have to have _something_!"

Sideswipe glared at his twin brother and then stood up suddenly while turning to walk away.

"If I had something, wouldn't you think I'd already be on my way!"

Startled by the oddly out of character attitude Sideswipe suddenly adapted, Sunstreaker pulled back and watched his twin leave the room with not another word spoken between them.

"Sunny…you have to understand… He just lost his spark mate _and_ sparkling… That's two lives that he loves, even if the sparkling isn't born, he's still going to feel fear about something bad happening to both of them."

Sunstreaker looked over to find Starlight a couple feet behind him. Turning fully around, he walked to Starlight and pulled her into his embrace.

"I know… just not use to Sides acting so down. He's usually always the happy and energetic one."

Starlight smiled slightly and nuzzled into Sunstreaker's chassis, trying to find as much comfort as she could.

****

Jazz glared at the screen with distaste. He was getting frustrated that not even a blip on the radar gave away Nightstride's position.

"Come On, where are ya?" he murmured to himself while watching the screen and typing more commands into the computer. Getting even more frustrated, he pulled away and let air filter through his vents quickly. This was getting too frustrating.

Footsteps brought him out of his musing and as he looked down, he stared, trying to process what was before him.

"Ya…I know… Alright, I'll stop on the way home…yes dear…no…yup, bye."

Will turned to find Jazz looking at him and shifting, he shoved the cell phone into his pocket.

"Uh, Hey Jazz…" Will called out while shuffling back a couple steps because of the intense staring he was receiving.

"Will, that cell phone, it goes to the satellite right? And then other transmissions along with the internet get broadcasted.."

"…Ya…" Will said, not understanding what Jazz was getting at. He tipped backwards when Jazz sprung out of the chair he was in and watched as the Autobot ran out of the room. Shrugging his shoulders, he went on his way, grumbling about having to go get milk for his wife and daughter on his way home.

Jazz burst into a large room, startling those that had been in it. Optimus looked up from his work while Ratchet glared at him. The femmes stood around, talking about what had happened and trying to make a plan to help them.

"I've got it!" Jazz called out while coming to a halt in front of them all. They stared at him like he had lost his senses and Ratchet grumbled about something.

"Jazz, what is it that you found?" Optimus asked while putting down something and standing up to his full height. A grin plastered across Jazz's facial plating and he looked at everyone.

"So, if we can't find Nightstride's signal, then obviously her being the host to the All Spark's power has something to do with it. Now, I'm just going off a hunch here, but what if, what if the All Spark altered her in some way that it would blend her in with other electronics surrounding her?"

Ratchet seemed to think about it for a second, causing his optics to brighten at what Jazz was saying.

"I see, so if it somehow did something to her, then she could still have an Autobot signal, just blended in with other signals and devices!"

"Exactly! But now we have to go through who knows how many to see if we could find her…"

Silence greeted everyone as they thought this out. Optimus sighed and then looked over towards the femmes.

"I want all the femmes to track down Nightstride's signal as fast as you can."

Elita-one nodded and dragged those around her, out.

"Jazz, I hope you're right… we need to find her before the Decepticons do and everyone knows they don't know about her carrying."

Optimus said while looking at his Second in command. Dismissing Jazz, he turned to Ratchet to continue talking about what would happen should Nightstride have problems with the sparkling.

They all just hoped she would have a healthy sparkling and nothing would happen while she was gone.

****

"Destinyyyy! Let me ouuuuttt" Nightstride called while clawing at the walls of the bag. She was getting bored and sitting in that dark place was not helping her.

Destiny slightly nudged the bag with her foot, causing a crouching Nightstride to tilt and fall over onto her butt. Night huffed and crossed her arms while glaring all the more at the walls.

"Des…" _Thunk_

Night flailed her arms as she tried to keep herself up from the suddenly tilting bag. Obviously Destiny wanted her to keep quiet.

She picked at the fraying edges of a string that was in the bag and about half an hour went by before it was unzipped, revealing a glaring Destiny.

"I said no talking until I said so….You almost got caught…"

Nightstride shrunk back from the girl while holding up her hands. Her optics were bright and she seemed frightened by the way Destiny acted.

"Jeeze…she acts just like Ratchet…"

"Did you say something Night?"

"Nothing!"

Destiny glared even more and then zipped the bag up.

"You'll be staying in there till we get back to the house to discuss things."

"Noooo, please no! I dislike your ways of transportation so far!"


	17. Bigger Problems

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Only My OC's**

Yup, another one out...I'm surprised that I actually wrote another one in such a short time... But now it's just getting Night back and the troubles that are in her way.

Thanks for the reviews

Enjoy

* * *

"So… When are we leaving? You do know that we have to go to Tranquility, Nevada, right?"

Destiny put her hands over her ears, trying to drown out Nightstride. She had been at it all day, talking her ears off non stop.

"Night!" she snapped, causing the small Autobot to become silent. "We leave when the four of us have the amount of money we agreed on. If we don't have it, then we wont get very far without it."

Night huffed and kicked the bag she had been confined in for the pass nine hours. Letting her optics linger on that bag, she looked back over to Destiny.

"So, do I have to go back into the bag tomorrow? I don't like it, it's boring."

Destiny was just about to snap at her again when Megan walked through the door, followed by Emily and Brittany. She let out a sigh and stood, picking Night up and handing her off to Emily, who just complied and started to rub her helm. Digging out a piece of paper from her pocket, Destiny opened it and laid it out before the four of them.

"Alright, we have to get from here, to there," Destiny said as she pointed to their location on the outskirts of Boston, Mass, to Tranquility, Nevada. "Nightstride said we might run into Decepticons if they pick up on her small signal, but lets just hope it's the Autobots who find it first."

Megan studied the map for a second and then pointed somewhere on the map.

"We need to be careful on who we talk to and where we stop. Our cover up story is going to California. Not once will we mention anything about Nightstride, not a word."

"Also, Cell phones, we are not to utter a sound on those either. If something happens and we must split, we are to acknowledge Nightstride as Lil Momma." Emily chimed in. The group grinned at the now official nickname for their new friend.

Brittany watched the others as they planned out the best route and what to pack. Night looked over to her and struggling out of Emily's hands, she made her way across the table to stand in front of Brittany. Holding out her hand, she let a smile appear on her facial plates.

Surprised, Brittany looked down at her and let a small appreciative smile cross her face. Taking Night's small hand into her larger one, she pulled her towards her and lifted Night up into her arms.

"Thanks…" She murmured while lightly tightening her arms around the small form. Destiny watched the two and realized that she was being a little unfair at leaving one of her friends out of the picture. She may not always agree with Brittany, but it doesn't give her an excuse to shove her aside.

"Brittany, you're able to get money, right?" Destiny asked while watching the two interact. Brittany looked over to her and nodded her head.

"I can get much more than you guys…that and having rich parents, they wont notice eight hundred suddenly missing when it'll be replaced before they catch it."

Destiny nodded and looked over at the other two.

"Alright, we have a lot of planning, we need to take the van so we have enough space. So we save room, we'll have limited clothing, and other things we bring with us."

The three friends nodded and placing down Nightstride, they left to go get ready for the trip. As the door closed behind the last person, Destiny looked down at Night.

"Do you have any way to contact them?"

Nightstride went silent, thinking of a way she could contact someone. Her optics dimmed as she tried to see if she could get something out of it and in doing so, she jumped at the sudden voice that pierced through her bond.

"_Where in Primus have you gone! I've been worried sick! How could you ditch your sister, you OWN Twin! And don't get me started on Sideswipe!"_

Nightstride choked as she heard her sister through their bond. She fell to her knees while pulling her arms up to her chassis.

"_Starlight! You wont believe what the frag happened to me!"_

Cut off by her sister swearing and cursing her to high hell, she sat there with an angry aura starting to appear around her. Just as she was about to snap, everything went silent and a click could be heard over the bond.

"_Nightstride, cut the bond! The Decepticons hacked into our signal, cut it!"_ Starlight screeched while severing the bond. She in turn cut her side of the bond and everything went silent again.

"Frag! Destiny, we need to go NOW. My signal was hacked when I somehow connected with Starlight."

Destiny, freaked out, started to run around the house, throwing things onto the couch and making sure she had the right stuff. Stopping for a second, she dug into her pocket, getting her cell phone out and throwing it to Night.

"Nightstride, call Megan and the rest, warn them and tell them to get their asses moving!"

**AAAAAA**

"Megatron! We've got a signal. We just found her location right before she cut the transmission. She's currently somewhere near Boston, Mass. If she realized that we found her, then she'll be on the move."

Megatron grinned and turned to his seekers.

"You are to go and search for this femme. I'll send ground right after."

Starscream bowed and turned with his fellow seekers, taking off into the sky, in search of the femme that had been eluding them till this point.

"Let the games begin." Megatron growled with a feral smile crossing his face as he got ready to go search for the femme himself.

A game of cat and mouse was taking place.

Nightstride the mouse, Megatron the cat and Autobots, her safe haven. She wont make it.

**AAAAAA**

Starlight screeched out loud, causing many to stumble in their tasks or to jump from the sound.

"Nightstride is alive! We must go find her, I got a transmission from her, located somewhere near Boston Mass! The Decepticons hacked our waves and are most likely on the move!"

"Are you sure?" Sideswipe called out while quickly moving towards Starlight. She looked over at Sides and grinned.

"My little sister is going to make it back home."

"She ain't stupid, so she ain't goin' to sit an wait for those Decepticons to come an get 'er." Jazz stated while stepping into the room from the hallway.

"You're right Jazz… If I were her, I'd find some way to get home."

"So dat means she's goin' to find 'er way home some way or another."

"We need to round up a team to go and find her. Guarantee that they have every Decepticon after that signal." Sideswipe said while trying to head for an exit. Sunstreaker grabbed his arm as he tried to walk by.

"First, Starlight, can you still trace her, at all? Is she giving off a signal?"

Starlight shook her head.

"No, their going in blind, only knowing the general area she is in."

"Get a team ready then." Sunstreaker said while looking back at Jazz. He in turn nodded and quickly sprinted off to Optimus to have his say.

**AAAAA**

The five sat in silence as the van made its way down the highway. Destiny had taken the first couple of hours driving, leaving the rest to mull over what had happened. The girls had been in such a rush, that they needed to go through their mental list on objects they needed to bring.

"Aww…I forgot my mp3 player!" Emily cried out while wringing her hair in her hands. Nightstride perked up and looked over at Emily.

"What song do you like the most?"

She went silent as she thought and then grinned while remembering a song she liked.

"Uh, it's not my most favorite song, but it'll have to be Airplanes by B.O.B… I'm currently addicted to that song…"

Nightstride slid off the seat and climbed slightly into the front. Coming upon the radio, she pulled out a wire and plugged it into the car. Turning the volume up, they were greeted by the song Emily had just suggested.

"No way!" Emily squealed out.

"Look, our own portable music player." Megan mused while she and Night started talking about a play list.

Destiny glanced at Brittany, who was in the front passenger seat. Looking into the rearview mirror, she found the three in the back two seats chatting away.

"Look, Brittany… sorry if I always seemed so rude to you. I've just always thought you were one of those preppy girls that followed us around for the attention…"

Brittany looked at Destiny, bewildered by her sudden apology. She wasn't expecting it at all.

"Uh, well…you know…Its just because I'm shy, I've never really had a group and all of a sudden, Emily and Megan drag me in. I didn't expect it to be a popular group, but there is no way in hell I am one of those plastic Barbie dolls!"

Destiny grinned while glancing at Brittany again.

"I'll have to agree with you on that one, chubby."

"Hey!"

"Kidding, Kidding!" Destiny laughed while paying attention to the road. Emily squealed in the back and Brittany turned around to see Nightstride pointing a mini cannon at Emily. Megan sat wide eyed, looking at the weapon with a glint of jealousy written on her face.

"Ya, I have cannons, also I know plenty of martial arts. When my sister and I are together, you don't want to get on our bad side!" Nightstride called out with a grin plastered on her face. Making the cannon return to its original place, Emily put a hand upon her chest and pretended to faint.

The mini Autobot, not really knowing anything about human anatomy, started to freak, saying she didn't do anything and if she did, she was sorry. That didn't stop them at all from bursting out laughing. Night sat upon the seat with a pout and just went silent, playing music that Megan had told her about.

"Cheer up Lil Momma, it'll help things pass faster than what it already is. We should be there, if we continue at a good speed, within a week, maybe a little early if we're all willing to keep going."

"Thank you." Night said while shutting down her optics to rest a bit.

The van jolted, causing Night to come out of recharge and quickly look around at her surroundings. They had stopped at a gas station and Brittany had gone to fill up the tank while the other three left to go inside to go to the restroom and grab some food.

Popping up in front of Brittany from the back window, she waved at the dirty blonde, who smiled and returned the gesture. Clambering over the seat, she came to the front passenger window and watched the three girls inside the building laughing and talking.

"We'll be home soon…" Nightstride mumbled to herself as she rested a hand upon her expanding stomach plates. Clambering back to the middle seats, she flopped down upon one side and watched the four human girls start to shuffle back in, Brittany taking the wheel.

By mid morning, Night could tell that her new friends were starting to tire. Looking over the drivers seat, she could see Emily starting to look sleepy herself and the rest were already out, not moving.

"Emily," Night called out while watching her. "You need to pull into a place where you can get your rest. It'll take time to get there, but we can not do it while everyone is not in the shape to continue."

"Alright…" Emily mumbled while searching for a sign that had a motel. Finding one ten minutes later, she pulled in and went to rent a room with two beds.

Nightstride was stuffed into a bag again and they scampered into the room that was rented. Once inside, Night was let out and the others crashed on the beds. Looking around, Night found a T.V. and grinned. Might as well.

For the next seven hours, she continued to watch television while falling into recharge at some point. Jolting awake again, Night found herself in the van, next to Emily while Megan drove. Destiny in the passengers seat and Brittany in the back seat, sleeping.

"Destiny, has there been any jets that have passed over head?" Nightstride called out while going to the windows and searching the skies with her optics.

"No, why?"

Her head snapped to Destiny and she stared at her in horror. She had forgotten to tell them one main thing.

"Our kind hides in plain sight. We can scan cars and transform into cars. Some are fliers. You have to be careful around cars and fliers, alright!"

Silence greeted her and then nods from those awake.

"We'll tell Brittany when she wakes up."

"So…now instead of having to worry about just our kind, we have to worry about vehicles and more! Great, just what we need." Megan mumbled under her breath.

**AAAAA**

Optimus Prime led the group that went in search of Nightstride. Following behind him, was his second in command, Jazz, Ironhide, the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, followed by Starlight and Elita-one.

They didn't bring too many because their plan was simple, Find the missing Autobot, retrieve and return back to base. They did not plan to engage in fighting unless necessary.

Pulling ahead of the group a little bit more, Optimus kept a steady pace, waiting for Starlight to mention anything about a fleeting feeling from her sibling bond.

Starlight and Elita-one were a little bit behind, holding up a conversation.

"_Do you think we'll find her before the Decepticons?" _Starlight questioned while revving her engine lightly.

"_I believe we do have a chance on finding her first. You'll know when we are getting close, even if it seems like nothings happening, your sibling bond will respond as soon as you both are in a certain distance."_

Both fell silent as Starlight took in what Elita-one had said. She just wanted her sister in safe hands.

**AAAAA**

They had taken a pit stop at one of the area's off the highway and were currently sitting in silence. Nightstride was standing upon her seat, watching the skies and the highway, making sure that the coast was clear.

Emily was complaining about being cramped and was just outside the van doors, stretching while Destiny was switching seats so she could drive.

They had driven quite a ways, getting further than they thought they would have. Then again, they kept the speed at eighty, only slowing when Night called out about a cop car being up ahead.

One thing they had found out about Night was, she loved speed, so speed being her main thing, she had a built in radar that tells about authorities in the area. The girls had found that really helpful when it came to trying to cover major ground.

"So…We've just crossed into Illinois…Right?" Brittany questioned while looking down at the map.

"Ya…since we have four of us driving and a radar in the back, we were able to get further than we thought." Destiny said while gabbing her thumb in Night's direction at the radar bit.

"Why don't we step up on the speed part? I mean, Lil Momma and her radar ability will keep us out of trouble." Emily suggested, leaning into the open van door and looking at everyone else. Destiny mulled over the suggestion and then looked back at Night.

"Night, you wont have a problem with us stepping up the speed and you paying attention for police cars, will you?"

Nightstride shook her head and agreed with what they offered. As Emily climbed back into the Van, she took the back seat because Megan was sitting with Night in the middle seat. Destiny pulled back onto the highway and picked up the speed while staying in the fast lane.

The rest of the day drifted by with trees and other things flying pass the van. The day drifted into night time and the van slowed down to about seventy so Night could get some recharge because of using the radar so much.

Nightstride woke up in the early morning hours to find that Megan was driving and Destiny was beside her. Fumbling off the seat and pulling herself up between Megan and Brittany, she looked out the windshield with bright optics.

"Do you know where we are?" Night questioned while reading some signs that they passed.

"Closing in on Colorado. We'll be crossing the borders in about five/six hours…" Brittany grumbled from her seat, currently curled up and trying to block out the rising sun.

"I'll use the radar now if you want to pick up speed."

Megan glanced over to the small Autobot and then nodded her head. Might as well get there as fast as possible.

Emily was like a speed demon. She had Nightstride squealing in pure delight while the others in the van screeched and held onto anything that would hold them into place.

Since she didn't have to follow no speed limit signs with her Lil Momma around, she had taken the liberty to speed down the highway like a maniac. Emily's speed had gotten them further than they would have thought, but not a single one of them liked it, other than Night.

"Emily! Slow down, Please!" Brittany cried out while hugging the seat she was laying on. Nightstride was about to laugh when her radars picked up a signal.

"Alert! Signal picked up, slow down!"

Emily eased on the brakes and slowed down to seventy, waiting for the right moment to slam on the gas pedal.

Nightstride was about to say they passed the supposed cop when a couple of Jets flew by overhead. Fear pierced her spark as she watched them seem to shiver and then start to loop around. Shutting the radar down and powering most of her systems off, she hid under the middle seat.

"Decepticons! Seekers at that. Emily, start to pick up a little speed, make sure it's not noticeable please."

Emily did just that, getting nervous about the three jets that seemed to be circling the area.

"We need to get off the highway and find an inn, motel, something!" Destiny called out while looking out the van windows. Agreements went through them and they headed for the nearest exit.

**AAAAA**

They were getting antsy. They couldn't find a single trace of the femmes signal for the pass almost four days.

Thundercracker and Skywarp were silent for the most part, but they started to complain about flying around for nothing. They were going in blind and they all knew it. To find this femme would be almost impossible. Just as they seemed to loose hope on even finding the Autobot, they picked up a signal from the many cars below.

Starscream did a double take when he realized that it was the femme using her radar to keep watch. Just as it appeared, it disappeared.

That was not going to stop them. Doubling back, they kept watch over the cars below and kept circling every now and then. One car, a van in particular suddenly picked up speed and was headed for the next exit.

Starscream grinned.

"_Lord Megatron, I believe we have found the femme."_

"_Very good Starscream, I am on my way. Barricade should be in the area. Send him to investigate."_

"_Understood, Starscream out."_

**AAAAA**

Barricade grumbled about even being on this expedition to finding the femme. It was a van for all he knew. Just a fragging normal flesh bags transportation device.

How could Nightstride even fit in that thing? Shouldn't she have her alt mode?

Picking up speed, he stayed out of eye sight, but followed the van until they pulled into a small parking lot farther away from the towns. The building stated it was a small motel for those that traveled.

Parking quite a ways from them, he watched as four human females climbed out of the car and one lean into the back, grabbing something and then emerging with a black bag.

Actually curious, he scanned the bag. His processor froze.

What?

How could Nightstride fit into that bag? Why the frag was she so small!


	18. Infinite White

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing except my OC's **

Thanks for the reviews. I like getting at least some. It's something to look forward to.

Another chapter down and a couple more to go. Still don't know the exact number of chapters. But anyways, thanks and enjoy this one. I'll be writing another soon enough. (maybe start it after dinner)

Oh, and Song lyrics DO NOT belong to me XD It's Secrets by OneRepublic

* * *

Nightstride dragged one of the wooden chairs in the small motel room over to the curtain covered window. Pushing it up against the wall, she clambered up onto the chair and slowly pushed the curtain out of her way, being careful not to fully opening it. Scanning the ground, she found nothing of interest and let the curtain go. Setting herself down onto the chair, she put her elbow on her thigh and rested her chin in her hand.

They had been there for about an hour and all the girls were sound asleep. No matter how many times Nightstride looked out that window, she still felt like they were being watched. It wouldn't have surprised her, but just having four human girls with her, she didn't want to take a chance and get them hurt. Call her paranoid, but her gut instinct was always the main thing to trust, and Night's gut told her that they had to get out of there.

Not wanting to take anymore chances with her gut, she slid from the chair and shook the one closest to her, which happened to be Emily.

"Hey, Emily, come on! Wake up, I have a bad feeling. Emily!" Nightstride called out, only to receive an annoyed grunt and Emily just rolling over to her back. Glaring, she did the only thing that could most likely wake her and all of the rest up.

"Tell me what you want to hear, Something that were like those years, I'm sick of all the insincere, So I'm gonna give all my secrets away."

The song blasted from her built in speakers, sending Emily shooting out of bed and thumping to the floor. The others were pretty much the same. Megan shot up with her hair sticking out everywhere, Destiny's eyes snapping open with a start and Brittany rolling off the bed and clambering to the bathroom for safety.

"Alright, you're all up! We need to go!" Night vocalized while looking at the three present.

"Whoa Lil Momma! What's with the scare and needing to leave?" Emily complained while rubbing the back of her head.

"I feel that the Decepticons know where we are…Please, we need to go, now!"

That got them all moving. Banging on the bathroom door and shouting and one or two scrambling around to find all that they had brought in and fixing what they had on. They were ready in ten minutes, each and everyone of them standing in front of Lil Momma with worry written on their faces. Nightstride climbed up on the chair again and peaked out the curtained window. Pulling back hastily, her optics glowing brighter than before.

"It's Ravage! No doubt Frenzy and some other mini cons will be with them!" Nightstride hissed while pulling away from the window like it had a disease. Destiny went over, followed by the rest and as they peaked out, they found what Nightstride was talking about.

Ravage, to them looked like an odd metallic cat that was slinking around the parking lot. Destiny growled low in her throat when it came close to her family van.

"I swear, if it so much as grazes that van, I'll kill it myself."

Megan snorted while Brittany grimaced at the creature. Emily was, oddly enough, taking pictures with her cell phone.

"Emily why-"

"Oh, come on! We can't leave without something to remember this adventure!" Emily sputtered while snapping the phone shut.

All five females gathered closer to the window, seeming to pick up a pattern Ravage was going on about. Brittany was the first to mention anything about what the con was doing.

"So, if this Ravage? Creature is slinking around over there in a patter, why don't we wait till it's farthest away, back turned and book for the van? I mean, it's right out in front of us. We pile in and make a run for it."

"Brittany does have a point…" Megan muttered under her breath. Nightstride backed off and dimmed her optics while thinking.

They lapsed into a silent moment, not knowing what else to say and with a final decision, they agreed with what Brittany mentioned. Silently, Destiny worked on getting the door open enough so when the right moment came, they could make a run.

"Destiny,?" Nightstride whispered loudly enough for the girl to hear.

Destiny glanced down at Nightstride and then looked at Emily. Digging in her pockets, she tossed the keys to the wild driver and picked up Nightstride.

"Count of three…"

"One…"

"Two…"

Before they even said three, the door flew open and every single girl ran for the van. Emily got the van unlocked and dived into the drivers seat, already getting the van going. Destiny jumped into the passengers seat with Nightstride wrapped in her arms and the two other girls dove into the back. Doors slammed and tires squealed as Emily hit the gas.

Ravage, who had been slinking outside, gave up position and started heading for the run away van. Barricade, who had been parked out of sight of the motel, took off after them.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" Emily screeched while pressing as hard as she could on the gas pedal. Shifting gears, she picked up speed and just barely stayed out of reach from the two chasing them. Night struggled out of the girls arms and bolted over the seats to the rear window.

"Destiny, I need to destroy the back window! I need to shoot, at least to slow one down!"

The said girl glared at Nightstride and then nodded her head. Megan and Brittany watched in mild horror and amazement as Night's arm shifted into a cannon and shot the back window, shattering it. Taking aim at the smaller Decepticon, she fired, hitting Ravages shoulder.

"Oh ya!" Hollered Megan as she shot a fist into the air. Night grinned and shot again, just missing Ravage by mere inches.

"Again, Again, don't let that thing near us!" Brittany cried out.

Taking aim one last time, Night fired and knocked Ravage off balance, sending the Decepticon tumbling over its own feet. The van in turn picked up more speed as Emily screeched onto the highway. The police car behind them wasn't doing any good for the girls.

"Who's that?" Destiny shouted while watching from the passengers seat.

"B-Barricade!" Nightstride stuttered, trying to calm her processor and thrumming spark. They all noticed her slip. They had not heard her stutter yet and just hearing that slip up, then he must be really bad news for them.

"We don't have time to play games!" Emily shrieked, swerving around a car and trying to go faster. Nightstride struggled over the seats and clambered under Emily's legs.

"Just keep driving Emily!" Nightstride called out.

Moving up under the steering wheel, Nightstride took off a panel and plugged in a wire from her arm. Hacking into the car, she started to download codes into the car wiring and everything. Pulling out a second later and replacing the panel, she crawled back out from underneath Emily's legs.

"Alright, ease on the gas pedal and then push it as far down as it'll go!"

Emily did just that, eased on the pedal, only to freak when Barricade rammed into the back of the van.

"NOW!" Night's vocals screamed, stressing themselves from the sudden strain she put on them. Emily's foot came down on that pedal and the van shot off, gaining ground.

Jets overhead could be heard and Nightstride cried out with panic. She didn't mean for them to get into so much trouble, she didn't mean to put her new friends into such danger.

Silence was around them, everyone holding their breaths, and just as they relaxed, the world around them erupted into pieces.

Megan, at the last second grabbed Nightstride and tucked her into her side as the van went skidding out of control and rolling upon the ground. At the speed they had been going, they rolled and bounced upon the highway and headed for the trees on the side.

The Decepticons pulled off then, thinking they had got them. They simply thought that now without any help, she'd be wondering in those trees, an easy target to find.

Barricade kept going, not stopping and the trines circled over head, watching and waiting for the right time to land.

Megan somehow had kept Nightstride from moving too much, yet in return, she gained a gash on her cheek and a couple of other cuts and bruises. Luckily the girls had buckled up. Destiny groaned and touched her nose that was bleeding.

"Oh…I hate air bags!" she cried out. A small gash was bleeding over Destiny's eyebrow.

Emily on the other hand, had a split lip, a cut in her hair line and a lot of other bruises and cuts. One of her hands had a piece of glass jabbed through it, which made Nightstride cringe. Brittany had gotten away with little damage for some odd reason.

"You alright Lil Momma? How's the baby?" Emily quickly asked through her pain, mostly worried about Night's protection.

"We're alright Emily. We need to move now! Into the woods."

The five struggled quickly to get out of the car. Emily had sucked up her pain from the injuries and refused to let it show. Destiny helped pull Emily from her seat and out the passengers door. Brittany and the two others crawled out the busted windows.

"Oh the Van!" Destiny cried while looking over her family van. She dramatically wept about being in so much trouble with her parents after this. The five quickly sprinted off into the woods, sticking together and stumbling their way through the thicket.

"Need to find somewhere to hide! Quickly!" Nightstride cried out, trying to climb over fallen branches and other obstacles. Emily scooped up Lil Momma in her good arm and continued after the three others. Brittany tumbled down over a small ledge, causing the others to stop in their hurry. All looking in her direction and the dirty blonde's head popped up over the ledge.

"Dude, I just fell into the perfect hiding place!" she grinned, motioning them over. Megan and the rest quickly clambered over the side of the ledge, finding a big rotting tree trunk and under that trunk was a trench, big enough to fit them.

"Emily, in, you're hurt. Nightstride, go with her. Megan, Brittany, find big ferns, branches with leaves on them, anything to hid the entrance." Destiny hissed while searching around the area.

**AAAA**

"So you mean all we have to do is head into the woods and search of the Femme?" Thundercracker questioned while looking at the thick foliage. Skywarp grimaced and then looked toward Starscream, who was also watching the trees and greenery.

"That's what Lord Megatron said." replied Skywarp while he clenched his hands at his side. Starscream did not like this in the least. From what Barricade had said, the femme was hardly about a foot tall, and just _Look _at this place, full of hiding places.

They had checked the van and had found blood, but no bodies, so obviously they had all somehow lived, unfortunately.

"We'll send in Ravage, Ratbat and Frenzy. Maybe some others, but we're waiting until they are done before we set foot into those woods." Starscream sneered while sending an alert to those that had to go in and search.

Ravage's form bounded past them, already after the ones that had caused it some trouble earlier.

**AAAA**

Starlight felt her bond tug and panic started to form in her system. Something was wrong with her sister and she was near, very near.

"Nightstride's in trouble!" Starlight cried out, causing those around her to pick up speed. They obviously didn't get there before the Decepticons.

"She feels like she's close by! Does anyone sense Decepticons!"

They were silent until most of the mechs snarled.

"There's seven signals, one drawin' closer!" Jazz called out.

"Fragging Decepticon punks!" Ironhide growled out

The group sped up, not wanting to go any slower and give the Decepticons any more time to find and hurt Nightstride and her Sparkling.

**AAAA**

Megan had taken the time to pull out the glass from Emily's hand and bind it with some of her ripped clothing. They had sat in that trench over at least an hour and yet they did not speak, they dared even breath. Even if the entrance was covered, they could still hear movement in the distance and some times moving closer to them.

"Someone needs to get to the highway!" Nightstride hissed as quietly as she could. The four girls looked wide eyed at the mini Autobot. Dirt and blood smeared upon their faces and you could see their limbs trembling from exhaustion.

"But…" Megan began, only to be cut off.

"What are you saying!" Destiny hissed at the small femme. Nightstride cringed and then let her optics go off and then flickered them back on.

"I'm saying that my twin is drawing near. She's close, I can feel it. If one can get pass the Decepticons and head further down the highway, then you could meet up with them. We'd be safe once they found us!" Night whispered while running her optics over the four girls. Silence greeted Night and as they sat there for a bit longer, it was broken.

"I'll go."

All the girls turned to look at Brittany with bewilderment, not expecting her at all to volunteer.

"Brit?" Destiny questioned while looking at Brittany with a sort of new found respect towards the girl. Emily got all teary eyed and lunged across the small space, crushing Megan just to go and hug Brittany.

"I'll go, and if I'm not back, just know that I tried." Brittany said while smiling a large grin that would be hard to forget. The three girls hugged Brittany and Nightstride watched her as she was starting to move towards the opening.

"Brittany, I don't know who is coming, but know this. They will be in a group, vehicles only, and I guarantee that a red and yellow Lamborghini and a Lotus 340 will be among them."

The dirty blonde nodded her head and silently pushed away the debris they put in front of the opening. Upon sliding out of the opening, she put everything back in place and with a last goodbye, set off to go see if she could find those that would help them.

**AAAA**

Her breathing came in fast as she ran with as much balance as she could. She stumbled here and there while trying to make it as far as she could.

Instead of going straight back to where they came from, Brittany ran parallel with the highway, going forwards to where she thought they would be coming from. It was a death wish to go back the way they had come.

Charging through some more bushes and branches, getting scratched on the way, she kept chanting to herself, telling herself that she could do it, and if not for herself, then for those close to her, the ones that she wished to protect.

She burst through some foliage and came into a very small opening. Looking around, she started to head straight across when something tumbled out in front of her. Freezing, she watched a small bot stand up and spot her. Both stood as still as possible and finally the bot ran at her. Noticing the threat, Brittany booked diagonal, heading for the highway.

Both the human and the bot fumbled through the forest, one trying to catch and the other running for their life. Tripping over a root, Brittany went sprawling to the ground and the bot took the advantage, launching up into the air and coming down on the female.

Instead of screaming like she thought she would of, Brittany had raised her feet and at the last second, sent them forwards, knocking the bot back and rolling through bushes. Scrambling back up, she took off again, breathing in as much air as she could. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, the muscles in her legs burned from exertion and she just wanted to lay down and rest.

Refusing to give in, she pushed herself, making herself go as fast as her tired body could at this point. Crashing sounds behind her had Brittany pressing her feet harder into the ground to get more traction and pushing herself to go faster.

Bursting from the trees, she found the highway. Delight flooded her face, but in that moment, she forgot about the bot behind her. Getting tackled to the ground, the two went rolling onto the highway, fighting for dominance.

**AAAA**

They were getting closer because Starlight could feel it. She wished, for once, that she had chosen a flying mode instead of a car. It would have gone faster. The sudden sound of screeching tires on the road had the whole group pressing down on their brakes to stop from hitting one another. There, across the highway, was a human bursting through the tree line, only to be followed by a bot and get tackled to the ground.

"It's Frenzy!" Ironhide snarled while transforming, followed by the rest and heading for the human that was getting attacked.

Brittany kicked the bot off her body and managed to send it tumbling backwards. With her back facing those behind her, she attack the bot with her own strength, not allowing it a chance to retaliate. When she kicked it hard in the abdomen area, it cried out in pain, yet she did not stop. Picking up her foot, she slammed it down upon the bots shoulder and caused a crack to sound out.

Reaching down, she grasped the good arm and pulled it up behind its back, not allowing it to have use of its good arm. A struggle for freedom ensued, only to come to a stand still when they both had turned and spotted the larger bots.

"Human females got some spunk." Ironhide grinned down at the girl and a currently pinned Frenzy.

Brittany stared, but did not loosen her grip on the bot that was representing a threat to her life. Tightening her grip, she looked up at the bots that surrounded her. Finally finding her voice, she called out.

"I am Brittany. Are you Autobots?"

Surprise flickered across their faces and instantly Brittany sighed in relief. Not knowing what to do with Frenzy, she looked at him and then the Autobots. Jazz dug in his subspace and quickly came out with energy cuffs. Handing them to Brittany, she clasped them on Frenzy's wrists and let him drop to the ground.

"How do you know of us Little one?" Optimus questioned while coming down to be level with Brittany's face. Blushing madly, she backed off slightly. Putting her hand on her chest to feel her pounding heart, she took a breath and let it out.

"My friends, my friends need your help, I need your help! Please, the Decepticons are after us! Megan, Emily, Destiny, and Nightstride need your help!"

"Nightstride!"

Brittany watched a blue bodied Autobot come to stand in the front with bright optics looking down at her. She realized that this must be Nightstride's sister, her twin.

"Yes, Nightstride is with us, currently hiding. I can not say out loud, I do not want them being found! We have to hurry."

"Then what are we waiting for!"

Brittany looked over to the red Autobot that had spoken. He seemed anxious about finding Nightstride as much as her twin. Looking back to Optimus Prime, she motioned farther back down the road.

"The van, we crashed and we all think the Decepticons have gathered around that area. We ran pretty far from it, but still!"

"Autobots, we're taking the Decepticons out first before we uncover the hiding spot of the humans and Nightstride. Roll out." Optimus Prime said while transforming. Every bot transformed and went on ahead while Optimus opened his passenger side door.

"Brittany, please get in."

She hesitated, glancing at the bot that attacked her and then thinking about it, pushed him off the road and onto the side. Running over to the Semi that now was in front of her, she climbed into its cab and they both headed off in the direction of the Decepticons and her hidden friends.


	19. Deciphering the Signal

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing other than my OC's**

I thank those that have reviewed. Here is another chapter to read.

I'll be working on twenty in a while... currently two in the morning so I need some sleep XD and to think on exactly how to start the next one.

Enjoy and review because we all know we love reviews =) (also spaced it out so it may seem longer? or maybe it is...)

* * *

Megatron glowered down at the trine who were standing around the ruined van. He had sent orders to them to go in and capture the femme, but what does he find when he gets here? He finds them

all surrounding the fleshlings vehicle and waiting for the mini cons to find them.

His red optics grew brighter and he let out a snarl when one of them went to speak. Spinning in the direction of the woods, he looked over the greenery and let another pissed off noise sound from his

vocals.

"You will go in there and find me that Femme!"

The trine stood stock still and as they saluted and started to look for an easier way to make their way into the woods, tires squealing on the pavement drew them to look in a different direction. Time

seemed to slow down as they turned and everything caught up when three bots tackled the trine.

Sunstreaker slammed into Starscream, dragging him down to the ground when he made contact with the seeker. Starscream sneered as he hit the ground, shaking the earth beneath him. Sideswipe

had tackled Skywarp and Starlight had taken Thundercracker. They fought, throwing punches and kicks, taking shots at one another.

Starlight, using her flexibility, ended up bringing Thundercracker down after a couple hits to the joints. One good thing about their structure that she found out, they were close to humans. So using

key points from human charts on the bots, she brought her current target down.

"Pressure points!" Starlight sung out while twirling around her fallen target, who was currently immobile from her hits.

Sunstreaker let a bark of laughter out of his throat and shot at Starscream, taking a couple hits in return.

Optimus skidded to a halt and threw open his passengers door, ejected Brittany and transformed into his robot mode. Brittany hit the ground and rolled to a stop before getting picked up by Jazz.

Ironhide joined Optimus's side and together they worked on taking out Megatron.

"Elita-one!" Jazz called out, catching the femme's attention. She turned his way and noticed him motioning his servo towards the wooded area and Brittany in the other hand. Nodding in

understanding, the three slipped into the trees to go search for the missing group.

**AAAA**

"Don't move!" Hissed Nightstride, causing the already silent girls to go stiff. Bushes near by shifted and then the sound of feet moving close by had them nervous. Emily seemed to shrink as the thing

jumped and landed on the tree trunk that they were under.

When everything became quiet again, Destiny, Megan and Emily glanced at each other and let out a breath. Nightstride had yet to move from Emily's arms, still not liking that nothing was making a

sound. Megan slightly shifted and as she did so, her foot came down onto a small twig, snapping the thing in half.

Everyone grew tense and Destiny shot Megan a glare while Emily seemed to scrunch her eyes closed, waiting for that attack that would come. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes and

sighed out in relief. Just as she relaxed, a metal claw came swiping under the tree trunk, barely grazing Megan's throat. Emily let a high pitched scream come from her throat at the clawed hand swung

in her direction and Destiny was already scrambling to the largest opening to get out.

Shots rang loud in the small enclosing as Nightstride shot her cannon at the clawed hand. Growling and cussing came from the other side. Emily quickly pushed a shocked Megan forward to get her

moving to the exit and followed right behind when she moved. Night was grasped in Emily's arms as she crouched and ran for the only opening large enough for them.

All squeezing out from under the tree, they popped up and started to scramble away from a digging Ravage. Noticing his prey getting away from him, Ravage snarled and took off after the three

humans and the Femme.

"Run faster!" Destiny called over her shoulder at the two lagging girls. Megan picked up speed while hopping over things in her way and Emily followed right behind with a Nightstride pressed right up

against her chest.

"Says the one that does fucking Track!" Cried out Emily as she picked up as much speed as she could from her battered body. Her hand from where the glass pierced through started to seep blood

again and her split lip had blood leaking from it.

"I'm so going to be sore!" Megan called out while sticking close behind Destiny. Emily glared and rolled her eyes.

Ravage lunged for the girl in the back and as he came close to taking her down, he was shot by the femme she was holding, which sent him off track. Emily let a cackle creep out of her throat as she

saw the con go down and tumble.

"Hope that hurt ya jackass!" She snarled, earning funny looks from the two up front and a quizzical look from Night.

"What does a donkey have to do with Ravage?"

The three girls grinned as they kept running.

**AAAA**

Brittany led Jazz and Elita-one through the brush. Even though she was offered to stay up on Jazz's servo, she didn't really want to. Running ahead with the two Autobots following behind, she came

to the place that the girls had taken cover.

Coming to the front, she froze with a horrified expression on her face. The foliage that was covering the gap was torn and shredded while a wide whole was dug in the dirt. Scratch marks where all

around the trunk.

"But… Oh God…" Whirling around, Brittany looked off into every direction she could think possible that they would have ran. Jazz and Elita-one stood, looking down at Brittany with confusion, not

knowing why she had stopped.

"Ravage got to them!"

"What!" both bots responded while looking towards the area that Brittany finally pointed out.

"We had found this and hid under it, dragging branches and leaves over to hide the openings…"

She looked at the torn apart areas and then the hole that they would have used to get out. Studying it for a couple of seconds, she turned in the direction she would of ran from a raging creature that

was trying to hurt them.

"Come on! We'll check this way!" She called out while starting to jog in the direction she had come up with. The two others locked optics and then followed after her.

**AAAA**

They had lost Ravage somewhere back while running and as a sudden need to find a more secure place, they had scrambled up a tree. Emily had the hardest time getting up because of her battered

body, but she pushed herself. Destiny, who was up higher, pushed aside a branch full of green leaves to look upon Megan, who was on the branch right below her.

"Do you see anything?" she whispered while looking around from the branch she sat on. Megan shook her head and buried herself further in the green leaves, trying to hide herself as much as

possible.

"No."

The four cuts on her throat were still bleeding, thanks to Ravage. Megan had been lucky he hadn't gone any deeper or she would have choked to death on her own blood.

Nightstride glanced up at the two and then let her optics land on the one that had been carrying her everywhere so far.

"Are you okay?" Night questioned Emily with worry evident in her voice. Nightstride worried about Emily and her health because of the blood she kept loosing from her hand. She was even worried

about Megan, but she seemed to be doing better than Emily.

"Fine Lil Momma." she murmured while closing her eyes and leaning against the trunk of the tree they were in.

Nightstride scanned the ground around them and stiffened when she found Ravage slinking around, searching for them. Raising her hand, she signaled to Megan that Ravage was here, thus giving a

nod and signaling Destiny who understood right away. Emily, being slightly dazed and needing rest just kept her mouth shut, not uttering a sound.

Her blue optics glowed brightly from the leaves she was looking through as she watched Ravage search around the area that they haven't left. The con seemed stumped at where they could of gone

for some reason. It's not every day that the cons see people in trees, hence the reason he didn't look up.

They watched the bot bound off, going to search in a different area, seeing that this one was currently empty.

"When in doubt, Look up." Emily snorted out.

Megan and Destiny snickered when they heard that from their friend on the lower branch. They got that from playing video games. It was one of the bigger rules when playing a game; when you

couldn't find where to go, or what you're searching for, look up.

Nightstride shook her head and settled down in Emily's lap, searching for some comfort.

"Don't worry… We'll find a way to make it." Emily whispered to Night as she wrapped her arms around the mini Autobot and held her close.

**AAAA**

Brittany ran harder, getting nervous on not being able to find her three friends and Nightstride. She knew they had to be close, but wouldn't even touch the subject on Ravage getting them. She

wouldn't think about the bad possibilities. The two Autobots that were following had yet to even speak, just continued to move after her and search for the ones that needed help.

Coming to a clearing, Brittany stopped and looked towards the bushes that moved. About to step forward, Jazz pulled her back and shot just in time as Ravage came bounding out of the underbrush to

attack her.

It didn't stop the scream that came from her throat. Ravage had scared her and she wouldn't deny it. The con had lunged at her out of a bush, she had every right to be frightened.

Getting hit from the shot that Jazz had sent his way, Ravage growled and backed away, knowing that he didn't stand a chance against the two taller Autobots. Turning tail, Ravage retreated before he

became a pile of scrap metal.

Shaking slightly, Brittany took a step into a clearing and looked around. Getting desperate, she cupped her hands around her mouth and called out.

"Guys! Where are you?"

"Dude…" Destiny ground out.

"Really?" Complained an annoyed Megan.

"Didn't we teach you about looking up?" Emily cried out.

Brittany's head snapped to the right and looked up into the tall tree. A grin split her lips as she found all four of the ones she was looking for.

Jazz and Elita-one came into the clearing and crouched down to get a better look. They seemed confused that only three humans were found in the trees until a figure jumped up from Emily's arms with

joy.

"Jazz, Elita! Oh am I glad to see you two!"

Elita's optics flickered as she stared at a small femme and Jazz landed on his aft, not knowing what to make of this situation.

"Nightstride?" Both questioned while still staring with stunned expressions. Jazz had assumed that her signal was hidden by the All Spark, somehow shrunk, but not literally. Elita-one let out a laugh

and a grin took over her face.

"Well, who would've thought…"

Elita was interrupted from Destiny, who was making her way down.

"Alright, I understand the reunion, but we need to get out of here now! We need a safe place and somewhere we can get fixed up. These cuts need proper care."

Agreeing, Elita grabbed Destiny and Megan, turning and taking off. Jazz grasped Brittany and then worked on getting Emily from the tree, who still had Nightstride hanging in her arms. Getting a hold of

them, he turned and took off after Elita-one.

Arriving out of the woods, Jazz watched as Elita was already off down the highway with the two other girls. Transforming, he let the three others clamber in and slamming the doors shut, took off right

after the already disappearing femme.

**AAAA**

"Jazz ta Optimus."

"Go ahead Jazz."

"We 'ave the femmes along with…Nightstride."

"Alright, we'll be on our way as soon as possible."

Optimus cut the com link and fired back at Megatron. Ironhide kept the mech moving, not giving him time to really fight back.

Pulling out his energon sword, Optimus raced forwards, intending on injuring Megatron and making a retreat as soon as he could.

The twins and Starlight seemed to be happily dealing with the slagging seekers, seeing that they haven't had a really good fight like this in a while. All froze when Optimus sent one of his energon

swords through Megatron's shoulders. Seeing that he injured him good enough, Optimus pulled back.

"Retreat, we got what we came for!"

Sideswipe was the first to launch himself away from the decepticons and transform, taking off down the highway. He was soon followed by Sunstreaker and Starlight, Ironhide and Optimus.

The Decepticons stayed back, seeing that their leader would probably need help with the wound that he received.

**AAAA**

The car ride was silent. Emily had mumbled some words here and there, trying to comfort herself and Night while she slipped in and out of sleep. Brittany stared at the steering wheel, yet not focused

on the thing as she went in and out of day dreaming.

As the two humans passed out, Nightstride finally started speaking.

"Jazz…when are we going to be back at base?"

"Ah… I'd say bout nother hour at dis speed."

"And the others?" She questioned with lit optics.

"Bout three."

They fell silent as Jazz continued to drive behind Elita-one.

Destiny and Megan had seemed nervous around the bigger bot, but when she had transformed, Megan instantly called front, leaving Destiny with sitting behind her. Megan was always one for

motorcycles, but this one was absolutely sick, even if it was pink. The two couldn't fall asleep yet because of their current arrangements, but they seemed not to mind.

By the time they arrived to base, Megan and Destiny were ready to crawl into bed. Sliding off the seat, they stood back as Elita-one transformed. Jazz pulled up next and let the three he held, out and

also transformed.

"A'ight, we need ta take ya ta Ratchet. He needs ta take a look at cha."

Herding the four standing girls out of the hanger they had pulled into, they came to Ratchet's med bay and upon entering, they were met with a yellow and red mech that was not in the least pleased

with how they all looked.

"You two, leave." Ratchet ordered the two bots out, which caused them to scurry out. Looking down at the four girls, he shook his head.

"You can call me Ratchet. Follow me, please. You're to take a shower and clean up, I'll find some clothing around and then I want to check on those cuts that you all have. Now where is Nightstride?"

The four girls grinned and looked at each other when the bot had asked for Nightstride. He obviously didn't know what really happened to her. Emily, being the more enthused about it, stepped

forward with Nightstride held out in front of her.

"Lil Momma is right here!"

Ratchet furrowed his facial plates in confusion and letting his optics dim, he allowed his holoform to take its place. The girls jumped slightly, only to understand that it was only the robot in front of

them.

"How in…Nightstride?" Ratchet questioned with surprise.

"Hey Ratchet! Long time no see?" she said while grinning. Ratchet reached out and took the mini Autobot into his hands, still stunned by this. Turning her around and then back towards him, his eyes

locked with her optics with understanding.

"The All Spark's power really did this…"

Nodding her head, Ratchet just sighed and gave Nightstride back to Emily.

"You'll be taking her into the wash room with you. Night is currently too small to enter the wash racks for Autobots."

Leading the way, he led them to the shower rooms and then left them all to get cleaned. Placing Nightstride on the floor, Emily and the girls stripped from their dirty clothing and headed for the stalls

that held the showers. Night, who was already feeling truly awkward, was dragged into the stall that Emily had claimed. For some reason, she had taken a silent claim over Nightstride and the other

three seemed to know it.

Given a scrubber with soap on it, Night started to wash the dirt and grime off her plating. When all four were done, they stepped out and picked up towels to dry themselves with. The four girls had

found army pants and white t-shirts, yet kept their undergarments because none were offered.

Ratchet didn't let any of the girls go without a scan and stitches.

Megan received stitches in the gash on her cheek and the four cuts on her neck while Destiny got some on her cut above her eyebrow. The cut in Emily's hairline was stitched up and patched while

medicine was put over her split lip. Brittany, who received a gash, unknowingly from Frenzy, had that bandaged too.

"Ratchet, is Sideswipe almost here?" Nightstride called over from her position in Emily's lap. Ratchet seemed to look at her quizzically.

"My com doesn't work. I was only able to connect with Starlight because of being her twin…"

Understanding filtered through his optics as he went silent and his optics dimmed slightly. Coming back, he looked at the mini femme.

"They should be here in a couple of minutes, but I forbid you from seeing them right now. We need to worry about your current…predicament…"

"Ratchet!" Whined the mini Autobot as she went limp in Emily's lap. She in turn tightened her hold so she didn't loose her.

Four girls glared at the Doc in front of them. Ratchet, not believing his optics, watched the four new human femmes gain up together and stand in a group, the one in the middle holding the femme he

was talking to.

Just then the Med bay doors opened and Wheeljack walked in, stopping to stare with surprise at the sight in front of him.

"Hey, Ratchet, what did you do to make them all angry?"

Before he could even utter a sound, Brittany answered him.

"He's forbidding Night from seeing her significant other because of her size!"

Finally able to see the femme, Wheeljack burst out laughing. He hadn't seen the femme yet, but hearing something from Jazz about her size, he had to see.

"You know Nightstride, if you wanted to be that small, you could have asked me."

Nightstride went stiff and her optics brightened. Emily, feeling the sudden change in Nightstride's limbs, turned her attention to the bot.

"NO! I'm good. I've been around enough of your experiments to know you explode mostly everything!" Night said with panic in her vocals.

Emily, horrified by this find, tightened her hold on Night and hid behind Megan. Peeking out from behind her friend, she hissed at the mech.

"Lil Momma is not exploding into even more tinier pieces!"

Both seemed to be confused on the use of Lil Momma, but finally it clicked on who they were talking about. Wheeljack seemed bummed out that he couldn't do an experiment with size.

The room became quiet and an all out stare between the humans and bots became present. Ratchet looked away first and gave a sigh.

"We'll have to see what we can do about her size right now. Night come here." Ratchet grumbled while holding out his hand. Emily was hesitant but finally placed the femme into his hand. They all

watched as Ratchet placed her on a different berth just in case.

His human holoform came out and started looking over the mini bot. After examining her a couple times and taking notes, he finally pulled back.

"Did you try to will yourself back? I mean, you are the host of the All Spark…"

"No, I haven't since I've been with my four new friends."

"Well, Night, try to find some strand of power and will it to make you go back."

Night huffed and crossed her arms while powering down her optics. Nothing in the room made a noise and as she felt like it was worthless, she felt something tug at her searching. Following that tug,

everything around her faded and a golden blue hue came into her focus. Turning her attention to that, she reached out, trying to grasp the ends of the tendrils and pull them towards her.

Time seemed to slow as she finally caught the tendrils and pulling them towards her, she felt a warmth surround her. It grazed smoothly over her body and greeted her with a willingness. Letting what

she wanted cross her processor, everything flashed and she was left in a bright light.

Those in the room watched as Night let herself search for that power and as she was getting closer to said power, they all twitched and gasped as warmth spread around their forms. They watched

Nightstride start to glow and as a flash appeared, all four girls, who have not seen Night's fully grown height, gasped with surprise.

"No! She's not Lil anymore!" Emily cried out with disappointment. The other three giggled at their friend who had grown use to carrying around the small bot. Night's optics came online and as she took

in her larger form, she threw up her arms and cheered while tipping back because of throwing herself off balance. Her stomach plating's had grown, in which sent Ratchet scanning over the sparkling to

see how she was.

"Yes! My turn!" Night called out while scampering off the berth and picking up her female friends. Setting them on her shoulders, they grasped at the plating's and other parts that would do good for

holding them up. Running out of the Med bay before Ratchet could stop them, Night headed for the rec room where she knew mostly everyone would be.

Setting down the girls, she introduced them to Will, Sam and Mikaela along with the bots that were in the room, which happened to be Jazz, Elita, Bumblebee, Prowl, and the twins, Mudflap and Skids.

Emily seemed to take to Jazz quite well, seeing that they had a close personality. Brittany made her way over to the stoic Prowl, and actually got him into a long conversation about something. Megan

and Destiny had gone to bother the humans and Bumblebee, soon getting pulled away by the twins to play games with.

Running steps had everyone in the room going silent and as they turned to watched the doorway to the rec room, time seemed to freeze when Night locked optics with Sideswipe. Both had froze and

as reality caught up with them, a grin split Night's lips. Taking a step forwards, they both hurried to each other and came together in an embrace. Nightstride buried her face into Sideswipes chest as

she let out a cry of happiness.

"Nightstride!"

Lifting her face, she met Starlight's lit up optics and was pulled away from Sideswipe as she dragged her twin into a very tight embrace. Everyone in the room seemed to brighten as the group was

reunited. Emily and Jazz let out a whoop as they watched them. Sideswipe stole Nightstride again and pulled her against him while tracing a servo over her facial plating.

The sly grin on his face didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room. Destiny was the first to let out a cat call, soon followed by the rest of the girls Night had come to know.

"Get a room!" Emily called from Jazz's shoulder, earning snickers from others. Starlight grinned like a Cheshire cat and tsked at her twin.

"Jeeze Nightstride."

"What." Night whined at her twin while rolling her optics. "Not like you and Sunny do it all the time."

Hollers and wolf whistles came from the crowd that was forming. Starlight shrunk from the sudden embarrassment and flipped her sister off before turning and high tailing it out of the room.

"Love you too!" Nightstride called after her sister while pulling Sideswipe closer. Tugging Sides out of the room, she waved to the four girls and pulled her spark mate out of the room.

"I missed you." Nightstride mumbled while tightening her grip on Sideswipes servo. He in turn grinned at her.

"Of course, why wouldn't you miss someone as hot as me!"

Night smacked his chest and glared playfully at him. Sideswipe laughed and pulled Nightstride in a different direction.

"Hey, hey?" Night called out while looking at him funny. Her room was in the other direction.

"Your sister and my brother are in her room."

"Oh…ha, now she can't deny what I said!" Nightstride cried out with a grin taking over. Sides rolled his optics and pulled her into his room.

Nightstride sat on the berth and rolled her shoulders, stretching some tight cables and wiring. Sideswipe moved himself in front of Nightstride and lifted her face up with one of his servos. Leaning in,

he kissed her lightly before deepening it. Nightstride kissed back with just as much fervor. Pulling back, Sideswipe looked into her optics with longing and love as he rested his forehead against hers.

Lifting his hand, he brought it up to run down Night's arm and then down her side till it landed on her hip.

"You have no clue just how worried I was." He murmured before pulling her back into that kiss and running his free hand over her expanded stomach plating's. Shivering from his touch, she smiled

softly against his lips and pulled away, looking into his optics.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." she mumbled, pulling him up against the berth with her legs on either side of him. Pulling him into a tight hug, she buried herself into his neck.

"Forgive me for causing you so much trouble."

Sides pulled back and lightly hit Night's head while shaking his own.

"No, there's nothing to forgive. You're here and that is all."

Pushing her further onto the berth, he laid down next to her and pulled her to him, her back against his chest. Nightstride lightly nudged her elbow into his stomach, causing him to grunt. Laughing,

she shifted to look at him and pulled the innocent optic look. Sideswipe rolled his and just pulled her closer and watched as she drifted off into recharge while he ran his servos over her stomach.


End file.
